Change the World
by Princess Kassie
Summary: When a seventeen year old girl is sucked into the Avatar world she doesn't know what she's getting into. To her it's just a story, a TV show. She never thought that it would be anything like this, a world with its own unique languages, cultures and people who are more then pieces of art. Suddenly the thought living in a world like this at the brink of war isn't so fun anymore.
1. Earthquake

Chapter 1

Earthquake

_A/N(Author's Note). I like the idea of someone falling into the avatar world. However so many people really don't bother to think of how the real society of this world works when someone falls into it(it's a TV show, most people wouldn't think of stuff like that). So I thought I would give it a go myself. I'm going to address the largest issue I have with the series right here before the story. First things first, the whole Aang being the last of his kind? It's completely unrealistic. There is no way that the Airbenders would just sit around waiting to be attacked. Plus they knew that something was up with the Fire Nation. As an added bonus Appa and Momo are supposed to be the lasts of their kinds too. I see major issues with that. For one in The Legend of Korra there are other air bison so unless Appa can reproduce and create more bison on his own there is no way that is possible. There's also that they're called the Air Nomads, Nomads don't live in one place in general. I may descide to have other airbenders, however most of them will not know half of what Aang's forgotten about airbending unless their really old or have had a teacher (who is really old). There will be differences between these stories but anything that really changes I will address at the end of each chapter along with my theories on the cultures of the ATLA universe. I hope that clears anything up. Princess Kassie Out_

* * *

My life changed forever the day the earthquake struck. It wasn't unheard of for earthquakes to hit my part of the world but they were rare and normally never passed a three. I had experienced an earthquake only once in my life. I was five years old back then and the only reason I had reconized it was because my mom had just finished a earthquake safety unit.

My day started on a long weekend. It was Saturday and I was enjoying the warm summer sun. The wind had been tossing my hair everywhere so in annoyance I had pulled it into a ponytail.

I passed by a small restaurant, which was one of the favourite places to eat in town, a family owned pizza place with a 60's theme. I smiled at the image of myself in the reflection. I was fairly pretty, a soft round face, fairly high cheekbones, brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. Average weight and a height of five foot eight. Nothing really big or spectacular, pretty normal actually, if not a little on the tall side. I shrugged at my reflection and moved on. It was one of those lazy days where you really do nothing for the sake of doing nothing and for me that meant walking around town just to get out of the apartment.  
My family was not well off. We would sometimes get through a week by the skin on our teeth, Not that I was complaining, our lives were hard but they could have been harder. We had a house, food, a car, a good school. Life wasn't bad.

I was distracted by a rumble. I quickly looked to the highway but there wasn't a single large truck or van going by. I frowned, a little confused but shrugged it off as nothing really major.

The ground lurched under my feet and began shaking like it was having a seizure. Cars and trucks swerved and lost control, crashing into buildings, trees and each other. I heard people screaming, lose their footing and fall. There was another rumble and the sound of rushing water came to my ears. I stood stalk still, stunned. Then the ground literally opened up beneath me. I screamed as a massive sinkhole formed under my feet. I was falling for a few seconds before I hit water feet first and was dragged under. A heavy current pulled at me. I struggled to get above the water. My head bobbed up and I caught a gasping breath before being shoved under again.  
I don't know how long I was thrown about. I was sure I had a few bruises and cuts but if that was all I had at the end of this I would be thankful. That was when my head was shoved into a wall. I gasped, losing the little bit of precious air I had been holding. My head felt fuzzy and I knew that I was going to faint. I was going to die.  
When I woke up I was dimly aware of not being alone. There were other people near me, around me. My left arm was stiff and sore, my body ached and sweated. I was uncomfortable, hot, hungry and thirsty. Slowly I managed to swim through the fog of desires into the real world, surfacing slowly.

"...okay?"

"She's healing as well as can be expected Katara. Her fever broke last night. We seem to be through the worst." The voice was old and worn, the voice of an old woman. I was just able to assess that through the lifting fogginess of my head.

"Does that mean she'll survive?" This voice was also female but much younger than the previous speaker. This was probably Katara. I paused mentally. The name seemed familiar but I couldn't focus enough now to firmly place it.

"Only if she wakes up. She's been asleep for three days. We've been lucky that we could even manage to get her to drink anything at all. Still, if she falls into the living death there is nothing we can do about it besides send her to the Spirit World." My needs were growing and I was beginning to feel tired again but what the elder woman had said scared me. The Spirit World. I couldn't place the name any more than the girl's but I could figure out that it was the realm of spirits, in other words, the realm of the dead.

I was not going to die.

My eyes felt like someone had cemented them closed but I forced them open. It was only a bit but it was enough for me to come fully into myself. Struggling to get the attention of my caretakers I tried to speak. Only a pathetic moan passed my lips. The smaller blurry figure in blue, the one who I assumed was the younger speaker noticed my moving. She sped over to where I was and leaned in, "She's awake Gran-gran!"  
My body felt heavy and I wanted to sleep again. I smelt a strong scent of something edible and managed to open my mouth. I tiredly allowed them to spoon the food into my mouth like an infant. Despite my hunger my stomach filled up quickly. I knew why but couldn't explain it. Even if I could have I wouldn't have had the energy to do so anyways.

I fell asleep again soon after.

* * *

I must have woken up for short periods several times in the next couple of days. At least that's what Katara and her brother Sokka told me. During that time I hadn't really understood where I was, being exhausted and weak from my ordeal. It was about five days after I had woken up for the first time that I began to realize what had happened to me.

I woke up. It wasn't slow or groggy and I didn't want to go back to sleep. I had energy and for the first time since I had come here I was able to sit up without the help of others. Looking around I saw that I was laying in a tent of some kind on a thick, blue sleeping bag with a tan coloured blanket laying over my body. My left arm was still stiff and now that I had the energy to be curious I turned to look at it. My arm was fixed between two strong pieces of wood, tied firmly there with pieces of torn cloth.

I looked down at myself and for the first time realized that I was all but naked. My clothes had been stripped and replaced by something like a small tube top that covered below and above my breasts. The rest of me was covered in bandages though I was pleased to see when I peered under the blanket that I had on a pair of underwear. Looking around some more I took in a metal stove of some sort as well as a bowl and spoon. Picking it up I was surprised to see that both bowl and utensil were made out of bone. Putting aside the urge to study the bowl further I quickly dipped the spoon into the thick broth and devoured the food there. The broth was thick, with chunks of something that reminded me a little of gelatin but I was too hungry to care.

That was when he entered.

Before that moment I hadn't put a lot of thought into what I had already heard and seen, too focused on curiosity and hunger. Then the boy walked in. He had brown skin, a wolf tail, blue clothes and equally blue eyes. The second I lay eyes on him my heart sped up to match that of a jackrabbits as everything I had experienced hit me like a sledgehammer. Katara, Gran-Gran, this boy here, Sokka Katara's brother. Oh. My. God. My heart had somehow jumped to my throat and I stared at him in wide eyes. This couldn't be happening, despite how realistic it looked, despite how they weren't cartoon, I knew. I was in Avatar the Last Airbender. I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't move. My breath started coming out in gasps and I distantly realized that I was hyperventilating. The boy, Sokka spun and shouted something. Within seconds I had Katara and Gran-Gran helping me to calm down, rubbing my back and speaking soothingly to me.

I took a deep breath and finally managed to calm down somewhat, my body still shaking like a leaf. Unwilling to believe it I asked, "Where am I? Who are you?" Katara, ever kind and helpful explained softly, "You're in the South pole. I'm Katara, this is my grandmother and the one who scared you was my brother, Sokka."despite the fact I knew it already my brain froze on the South Pole. I was in another world, heck I was in the south pole of that world. I realized then, my family probably thought I was dead, my body floating in some underground river. I realized that no one would ever search for it. I began to cry.

I was inconsolable. Katara was trying to calm me down but I slapped her hand away with my right hand, before curling into a ball. I wanted to be left alone, luckily for me, Gran-Gran knew that and she guided both Sokka and Katara outside. I dimly registered Katara's protests but I was to caught up in my grief. I cried for what my life would have been had that earthquake not happened, I cried for my family who would never know my fate and I cried because I was here and not there with them. I had never wanted to go home so badly.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning I was surprised by Katara sitting beside me. She watched me nervously before saying, "Please don't panic again."

"I won't," I promised, I couldn't help but look away, feeling ashamed for my behaviour yesterday. I didn't apologize, I had every right to panic and cry. dimly in the back of my mind I was glad that despite the fact these characters looked realistic they didn't look anything like the movie's characters. I probably would have committed suicide if I had ended up in the move verse.

"So what's your name?" I jumped and looked at Katara wide-eyed. She smiled, completely unaware of the conundrum she just stuck me in. How was I supposed to give my name? A name that was in no way remotely ATLA sounding. While I desperately mentally searched the names I had heard that could fit into this universe Katara continued on.

"How old are you? How did you get here? Where do you come from? Are you a bender?" I sighed and looked at her. Even if I gave her a different name it would soon be obvious that it wasn't really my name. I wouldn't respond to it fast enough. How was I going to answer all these questions? Finally I just decided to tell as much of the truth as she could understand and I could handle.

"My name is...," I sighed, "My name is Madison. I'm seventeen years old. umm..." I paused to remember the other questions, "I don't know how I got here," I paused again. Where should I come from and how could I answer the bender question. I didn't know if I was a bender, and I was pretty sure that my hometown wouldn't be recognized. I could say it was a small earth kingdom town though.

"I'm not a bender and I come from a small town on... Kangaroo Island." I supplied with a guilty smile. I was an awful lair even Sokka would probably tell when I was lying. Normally I would blush, look away, or start laughing. The few instances where I could lie were based around anger when I would spout anything I could think of to hurt someone. I rarely got angry but when I lost it I grew a mean streak about a mile long. Speaking of mean streak. I looked at Katara. Either we would be the best of friends or we would hate each other because of how similar we were. Really it was the only option I could see. Both of us were mother hens, both of us cared for our friends and both of us could be downright cruel when it came down to it. Still I also had better control over my desires and anger, I was extremely patient and I had learned from my mistakes. So, while we were alike I was more mature which made sense as she was three years younger than me.

"Oh, okay," I looked up surprised. She hadn't noticed I was lying. Deciding to count my lucky stars I went for a change of topic.

"So... healer Katara, how long will I be stuck here with this?" I raised my stiff arm, rather surprised at how well a couple of wood shafts and cloth could work as a cast. Katara blushed, "Well I'm not a healer... but Gran-gran says that you'll be in bed for another five days and another week before the splint comes off." I nodded than cracked a smile, "I've put this poor arm through the wringer, this is the third time I've broken it,"

Katara looked shocked, "that means-"

"The bone is going to either get stronger or weaker, at this point I don't care much anyway." I replied with a shrug. After a moment of silent contemplation Katara asked, "Did the Fire Nation separate you from your family?" I paused. It would be so easy to blame it all on the Fire Nation but I didn't agree with that. Not every Fire Nation person was a sick bastard just like not all earth kingdom people were strong and resolute or all water tribe flowing and relaxed. Katara's master in the North defiantly proved that one.

"No," I finally said after a moment, "it wasn't the fire nation. Just a natural disaster" I felt my eyes prickle and quickly wiped at them, "It doesn't matter anyway,"

"Yeah it does," Katara stated softly coming up to sit beside me, "the fire nation came to this very village eight years ago. They killed my mother," I looked up at Katara. A lot of people believed that Katara is a whiny baby and/or a mary sue. When I looked at her now though... all I saw was a fourteen year old girl who was really hurting and had been forced to grow up to fast. I frowned before leaning over to her and pulling her into an awkward hug. She stiffened than nervously returned it. I smiled, "Sorry but I couldn't help it. You're the same age as my little sister." I looked at Katara and it occurred to me. She had been forced to grow up and become an adult, needing to be the woman of the house. Despite that she was the younger she had to be the mother to her brother. Silently I made an oath. If I was going to be in this world then I wasn't going to stand idly by while these people got hurt. If I had any control over it I would do my best to ease that pain without risking this world's ending. It would be hard but I was willing to risk myself. The worst thing that could happen was death after all and I had already lived through that.

* * *

"There you go Maddi" Kanna said with a smile. I nodded with my own smile looking at my arm, finally free of its bindings. I carefully bent it. The muscle had atrophied but I knew what would be needed to fix that issue. Weight lifting. Or in this case as Kanna had it, hauling buckets of clean snow to be boiled into fresh drinking and wash water. I sighed at the buckets she was pointing to and moved to pick them up. "Is this really necessary?" I asked. Kanna just gave me this look and I hurried out of the tent.

In the last two weeks I'd somehow joined the water tribe. I'd begun to wear water tribe clothing, not that I had much choice given the fact that all my other clothes were destroyed beyond repair when they found me. My hair, an inch longer then my shoulders, had changed from being left loose to do what it willed to being worn in a short, three stranded braid. I'd also been given a nickname by the local population Palartok, which means is quiet. Katara though had taken to calling me Pala since I called her Tara once. I told her I actually preferred Pala, she told me she preferred Katara and that was the end of that.  
My arm began to ache after the first trip and I was quick to decide that the bucket with my weaker arm was going to hold less snow. Luckily I was not the only person doing this chore so everyone wasn't depending upon my rather limited competence when it came to this icy land.

"Need some help there?" I looked up to see Sokka. He quickly took the bucket from my shaking arm, looking at me worriedly. Sokka was a lot nicer then I remembered on the show and a lot more than just comic relief. Sure his voice did still crack and boom from time to time and yes, he could be immature but he was a sixteen year old boy. It was nothing beyond what I expected in the first place. Still occasionally like now, he showed incredible depth for someone who was comic relief for the first season and a half. I had found that I had to remind myself less and less that they are more than just characters on a TV set. They are as real as I am.

"As much as I'd like to say yes don't you have warrior training to do? Besides I need to do this. It'll strengthen up my arm and that is something that needs to happen, as painful as it is." Sokka grimaced then took the bucket from me anyways. He walked with me for a moment before speaking up, "What warrior training? Who am I kidding? I can't teach these kids anything," he paused, "I wish dad was here, or even Bato, either one of them could really help." I said nothing for a while before replying thoughtfully.

"You can teach them basics, some pretty neat tricks-"

"What's that going to do against the fire nation?" Sokka interrupted. I sighed and took the bucket back from him, using this action to make him fully pay attention to me. Sokka and Katara had become very close to me, not that I was surprised, they were the only children their age that had survived the attack of the Fire Nation and a shortage on food that came not long after, causing many people to starve to death. Even now food was scarce among this village and they had little to barter with. They could barter with the few other villages on this pole but few were doing better than they were.

Dragging my mind back to the conversation at hand I spoke firmly, "Sokka you can give these children something that they have very little of, forgive me from taking a leaf from Katara's book but you can give them hope and the heart and courage of a warrior through observation. You might not be the best warrior out there but you have determination and intelligence." I grinned, "don't waste it okay?"


	2. The Flying Boy

Chapter 2

The Flying Boy

_A/N I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. It came so easily it seemed to write itself. To the point where it decided for me two additional points I hadn't been expecting. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous. I don't know how often I'll be updating, the last two weeks of this month and the first two of August are super busy for me so if there is little update during that time just be patient okay. Thank you.__  
Princess Kassie Out. _

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at Appa. The giant bison seemed to think I was nothing important as he bellowed at me. Turning away, I shook my head and berated myself for turning down Katara's offer to go fishing with her and her brother. Not that there was any way I could have known that within a month of coming here I would be dealing with Aang already. The story I knew seemed to have decided not to wait until I was ready but move at its own time. While that was just like life back home I now was unsure of how to progress from here

"Pala you'll never guess what happened!" Katara cried as she ran from the tent where a deeply sleeping Aang lay, Sokka close behind. I grinned, she had already told the entire story to Gran-gran so I allowed myself a moment of fun.

"You found and airbender named Aang and his bison called Appa frozen in an iceberg?" the look on their faces was priceless so I allowed myself a bark of laughter before explaining, "I already heard, you weren't exactly quiet when you told Kanna. Plus," I paused to nod towards Appa, "there's a giant buffalo staring at me" Katara's face fell. I winced.

"Sorry, you can tell me more if you'd like," I regretted that choice rather quickly as I was given a very detailed summery of the story, all from Katara's point of view with Sokka piping up every once in a while.

I was distracted from the story when I noticed out of the corner of my eye a bald head peer out of the tent. I smiled lightly as Aang slipped back inside. Interrupting a brewing argument over whether Appa really could fly I tapped Katara on the shoulder.

"Katara? You're guest's awake," Katara's eyes widened. She spun around and took off. I chuckled as Sokka shook his head at her excitement.  
"Someone's happy," I commented lightly. The young warrior snorted, "Yeah that's all I need another bender," I frowned at him, "You should be happy for her, she's finally met someone who can bend as well." Sokka huffed but nodded before storming off to ridicule Aang about his bending. I chuckled under my breath as Aang took his staff back with a concentrated gust of wind. All laughter was forgotten when he took off into the air.

I had watched Katara waterbend before. In real life it amazed me at the sheer beauty of water, floating through air. Moving to the will of one mortal girl. I had forgotten that Katara was little more then a talented beginner, playing at bending. The sight of Aang taking to the air caused me to gasp along with the entity of the tribe.

It really looked as though he was flying. My heart began beating a hundred miles a minute. I couldn't take my eyes off him. There will never be enough words to fully describe the feeling I had when Aang began to glide. It was like a dance. He was the air, free and unrestrained. Just watching him in his natural element I felt free as though my soul was flying with him. I felt a strange yearning build up inside of me. I wanted to fly like that.

Aang's eyes met mine. For a second time froze. Then he smiled, did another loop, flew right over my head before landing behind me. I watched as he approached, my ears suddenly cold. Sometime during his display my hood had fallen off.

"HI!" he held out a hand, "I'm Aang and you are..."

"Maddi," I replied breathlessly, reaching out and grasping his small hand in my own firmly "but most people here call me Pala. That was... the most amazing thing I have ever seen," Aang beamed. He was a cute kid, but my mind was focused on replaying the bending.

"You liked it that much?" he asked, grey eyes bright, "thanks, I've never been complemented like that before." Aang looked at me curiously before asking, "are you water tribe?" in a disbelieving voice. I shook my head.

"No, Earth Kingdom. I ended up here after a boat crash,"

I shift from foot to foot, unable to met his gaze, the lie burning on my lips. Aang looked a little suspicious for a second or two but quickly shrugged it off.  
"I was just wondering, you didn't look water tribe." Then he bounced up into the air and took off, stopping beside Katara with a big grin. He said something to Katara who laughed and replied. Sokka looked cross, shooting a glare at Aang before storming off.

I stayed in the background for most of the day, focusing on chores and keeping a eye on Aang and my friends as much as possible. Despite that I was still caught off guard by a high pitched whine. I jumped and turned to look up at the sky. A brilliant red flare shone there. I wasn't the only person who saw it. The woman who had been working beside me, a sweet lady named Sura, let out a panicked wail. Sura and I had often worked together but it had taken her a week before she had actually spoken to me. She had admitted one day that she had trust issues, especially with foreigners. I told her about one of my friends who had issues with anxiety. We had gotten along quite well after that. I dropped the bucket and run over to her, worried by her panicked cries.  
"Sura, what's wrong?" My approach did nothing to calm her. Instead she screamed even louder, backing away. I stepped back as well, widening the space between us. Luckily Kanna wasn't far away. She approached Sura slowly and began speaking a language I had heard often while living here. It was the language of the Water Tribe. The words themselves had no meaning to me but the tone is sweet and that itself seemed to calm Sura down. Kanna gently took my crying friend by the arm and guided her into a tent. I watched, stunned torn between staying away and going to comfort my friend. Another of the women I work with a mother of two named Buniq, places her dark hand on my shoulder.

"I know you mean well Pala," she spoke softly but firmly, "but this is a hurt that Sura has lived with for a long time. Kanna knows how to calm her." I frowned but nodded. Worry filling my heart for my friend.

* * *

It was a child who raised the alarm, letting us know of the return of Aang and Katara. The village moved out to met them, I found myself standing behind an irate Sokka, thinking over the events of this scene. Sokka was going to banish Aang from the village. When I had first watched the show I had believed that Sokka was acting rashly because he didn't like Aang. Now, knowing of the rules they followed, he had the right as the oldest male in the village. The only one who had the right to contradict him was Kanna. After the incident with Sura I couldn't disagree with the decision Sokka was going to make. Katara stopped when we made eye contact, then looked around to take in her entire village standing outside, waiting. The children of course, already friends with the playful monk ran out to meet them. Sokka quickly fixed that.

"I knew it! You signalled the Fire Navy!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Aang, blue eyes narrowed in anger. Katara frowned and moved to correct her brother.

"Aang didn't signal the Fire Navy," she tried to reason, "it was an accident." Sokka sent a pointed look at his sister but she met his glare with her own steady gaze.

"Yeah, there was this booby trap," Aang explained innocently, "and we... well, we boobied right into it." Sokka, distracted by Aang's explanation, looked away from Katara. She quickly met my gaze again, worry dragging her eyebrows down. I winced then shook my head in reply. I noticed Kanna moving forward to stand beside her grandson. I quickly backed off, giving her space.

"Katara, you know the dangers of going on that ship." The old woman reminded Katara, disappointment heavy in her words.

"Don't blame Katara," Aang insisted, "it was my fault. Blame me." Sokka scoffed, gloved hands tightening around the bone spear he was holding.  
"So! The intruder confesses! Warriors! Away from the enemy, the foreigner is banished from our lands."

I was expecting Katara to argue with Sokka, tell him that he was making a mistake. Instead she looked at me, her blue eyes bright with that ever-present hope, hair loopies blowing into her eyes.

"Maddi?"

My stomach sank. Silently I asked God why she was involving me in this. I didn't know what to do. If I refused would I be able to keep what I knew true or had my mere presence changed events already. Was fate set in stone or flexible and what was worse? I shook my head. I didn't want this responsibility. My eyes began to sting. I looked away. I couldn't met her gaze, afraid to see disappointment or betrayal reflected back at me.

"Fine!" Katara snapped, "Then I'm banished too. Come on Aang, we don't need them anyways." I kept my eyes rooted on the snow.

_"Maybe you should go, since obviously I'm not as important as some stupid book!" Her voice rang in my head. I tried to push the memory away. That fight had been so long ago, why was it coming back now of all times?_

_"Fine I was going to anyways. Who cares about some stupid pictures anyway, it's not as if anyone important drew them."_ My own voice echoed mockingly in my ears. That particular fight between my sister and I had nearly been the end of our relationship. I had wanted to go to the release of the last Harry Potter book with one of my close friends at the time. We had it all planned out. Then I found out, the same night the book was coming out for the first time my sister's art was going to go on display for the first time. She had made me promise two months earlier that if her picture actually made it as one of top ten or so young artists who entered I would go to see it. I had told her I was going to the Harry Potter night. She had been betrayed and angry. The fight that had broken out between us made things very tense between us for months after even though in the end I had decided to show up for her art and buy the book later. To this day I considered it the greatest mistake of my life. Then again I had told my sister I didn't think she was important. What sort of sister did that?

"Pala?" I jumped, dragged out of my thoughts by Sokka's voice. He was looking at me, and I realized that I hadn't even noticed that everyone else was returning back to the village. His brow furrowed his blue eyes solemn, "You're not mad at me too, are you?" I quickly shook my head, wiping at my eyes which felt like hot needles were poking them.

"No. I'm... not mad,"

Why did I waste so much precious time fighting her when we should have been cherishing our time together? A dry sob escaped my lips. I missed my family, my mom, dad, little sister. I wanted to be with them. I never asked for this. Why should I be the one to lose everything? Why did I have to be left alone? I was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug from Sokka. I stiffened, shocked at the gesture. Sure I had hugged people before. I had even hugged people here in this world but mostly it was Katara and the occasional child. Sokka hugging me was something beyond my understanding. It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Sokka didn't explain, he just took my gloved hand in his and lead me back to the village. In the back of my mind, I realized that Sokka was almost as tall as me.

The second we were in the village. Sokka sent me to the tent I shared with Katara to wash up before he went into warrior mode. He shouted at the kids he had been training then tore off into his own tent to prepare. Once inside my tent, I washed and dried my face. Dipping the cloth into the warm water and rubbing it roughly over my face, wiping away imaginary tears. Calming myself down and shaking myself out of the selfish trail of thought I had been stuck in I looked it over mentally. How could I really think I was the only one to lose everything. Katara and Sokka had lost their mother and their father had left them afterwards while Aang had lost his entire race. Who was I to whine and snivel and cry? I shook my head, you're seventeen, not ten grow up girl, I told myself quietly.

The sound of screams and cracking ice broke me from my thoughts. Zuko was here already, that was a lot faster then I had expected. Then again, I had no real way of determining just how long it was between each scene in an episode. I quickly pulled my hood up and hurried out of the tent. I was the last one out of the tents. Women and children cowered, nervously eyeing the gigantic red and black metal boat sitting halfway through the wall of snow. I looked for Sokka and let out a breath of relief to see him stuck knee deep in snow. He may not have been happy but at least he was okay. I noticed with interest he was wearing the full make up to go with his warrior's outfit. I had always felt rather disappointed that this was the only time we really got to see it.

I watched from the entrance of my tent as the metal plank slowly lowered, sharing its protests with the world in the form of a slow groan. There was silence for a moment before the first man in red began walking down the plank. They all wore the same uniform only Zuko wore no white mask. Instead he left his face open to be seen by all, making it very clear who the leader of this group was. As he approached the majority of the tribe he payed no attention to Sokka who was struggling to break out of the snow. As he came closer I got a good look at his face. Without the hair softening it he looked fierce, harsh, cold. His yellow/gold eyes shone down on us, reminding me of a wolf. His scar was what I found myself paying the most attention to. The skin was melted, brown around the outside, a brilliant pink closer to the eye. He had no eyebrow above and his eyelid was all but sealed shut, leaving only a thin line of gold. It made him terrifying. Cautiously I slid my way to join the rest of the Water Tribe, hoping I wasn't noticed.

"I'm looking for the Avatar," Zuko snapped, his eyes cold as they looked over the entire population of the small village. He strode forwards, grabbed Kanna and dragged her out, ignoring Katara's shocked cry, "he'd be about this age," he called, "master of all elements." I looked around. All the water tribe people looked at each other, completely confused. No one knew that Aang was the Avatar yet. The six soldiers behind him did nothing, just standing there, watching. Waiting for one of us to do something so they could say they burned us to a crisp for a good reason. I was distracted by my thoughts when Zuko's fist caught fire. I felt my heart lurch when a loud wail rang out. For a split second I thought Sura had panicked again. Instead Sokka lurched out of the snow, bone club raised. Zuko, given plenty of warning by the 'war cry', knocked Sokka to the ground and tossed the club away. Zuko's hand once again caught fire. Sokka threw his boomerang in retaliation. Zuko barely noticed, just turning a little to the right as he advanced on Sokka.

The snowball hit him in the face.

He turned, eyes promising a slow death. I pulled away, face brilliant red in embarrassment, knees shaking in fear. Internally I was screaming at myself for being an idiot. I just threw a snowball at a guy who could fry me. Another part of my brain, a little less rational then the other was repeating over and over that he would become a good guy. He wouldn't kill me. Zuko took one step forward.

Sokka's boomerang caught him in the back of the head, sending his helmet flying and sending him toppling forwards. I jumped out of the way, breath hitching. The snow around him sizzled and vaporized. Zuko stood, anger radiating from his form. This time both his hands caught fire.

"You'll pay for that peasant."

I stammered something, fear causing me to choke. Forget good guy, he was going to murder me right here and now. I wished I was brave enough to actually argue, mock him, even the ability to say something besides a squeak would be useful. Sokka grabbed a spear from one of the children. To my shock Zuko snarled, "stop wasting my time. Just tell me where the Avatar is and I'll leave." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Aang should be coming anytime now I needed to keep Zuko distracted so he doesn't burn or kill anyone. I opened my mouth but I didn't get any farther. A penguin slid past us, once again knocking Zuko into the snow and covering everyone else in a good sized blanket. The penguin stopped and pulled itself to a stand, flapping its four wings before waddling off. In its wake was a familiar boy, looking a little confused at his abrupt dismount.

"Hi... Aang," Sokka grumbled at the twelve year old. Zuko pulled himself back to his feet this time, clearly sick of the games. Luckily Aang didn't fool around. He stood, his staff upright at his side.

"Looking for me?"

"You're the airbender?" Zuko asked incredulous, "You're the Avatar?"


	3. Ripples in the Pond

Chapter 3

Ripples in the Pond

_"Looking for me?"_

_"You're the airbender?" Zuko asked incredulous, "You're the Avatar?" _

* * *

I stared at Aang and Zuko as the two moved slowly. Circling each other. Zuko seemed disgusted that this child, dressed in an apprentice monk's garb, armed with only a wooden staff was the one he had spent years looking for. Aang on his part remained focused and solemn.

"I've worked years, meditating, studying, training for this. You're just a little kid!" He spat. Aang paused, cocking his head in confusion.

"Well you're just a teenager." The two began circling again, like boxers in a ring, looking for the right moment to strike.

Zuko's fist shot out, sending a stream of fire at Aang. The young airbender spun it away with his staff. More fire, once again Aang protected himself. I could all but feel the tribe slowly backing away until the only ones were Aang, Zuko and I. Another wave of fire, this one much larger, flew towards Aang. He once again spun his staff. This flame wasn't fully dispersed. Remnants of the fire flew over the population of the tribe. I heard several people scream. Suddenly the fire was gone and Aang was standing erect, staff by his side.

"If I go with you will you leave everybody alone?" Zuko made no reply but a single nod. He pointed his soldiers at Aang. I watched as Aang was restrained and marched up the metal plank. Katara refused to just stay in place. She rushed towards the plank, stopping a good foot away from the bottom.

"Aang!"

"It's okay Katara, take care of Appa for me while I'm gone." Aang smiled causally as though this was nothing to be worried about. The plank rose until I could no longer see him. The boat slowly pulled out of the ice and vanished around an iceberg.

Everything was silent for a long time.

"Aang was the avatar?" Katara murmured softly. I looked at my friends for a moment before walking away.

I had a bison to find.

* * *

In the end it was Appa who found me. The two ton behemoth lowed* when he saw me and hurried over. I helped close the gap by approaching the giant animal. Appa sniffed me, his breath washing over me, warm and musty. He lowed again as if asking 'where is Aang?' I petted his nose before looking around and trying to figure how I'd get on. Appa, to my surprise dropped to the ground before looking at me expectantly.

"Thanks Appa. I owe you a treat." Appa grunted in reply. I laughed before using his legs to clamber up to his back. Ignoring the saddle completely, I carefully stepped onto his head and grabbed the reigns between his horns.

"Okay boy," I said, "Aang needs our help. Yip-yip!" To my delight Appa responded to my plea by slowly ambling across the plain. I didn't ask him to fly, my mind preoccupied by what had occurred. Had I done anything to change the course of events and if I had would it help or harm? The possible future of this world could be decided by my choices. I could not, would not sit idly by and watch my life pass by me. Besides I had made an oath. I pulled myself from my thoughts. I was over thinking this. If I paid to much attention on what was supposed to happen I would become to scared to act at all. I leaned back on Appa's head. The sky glowed yellow turning the snow into a plain of molten gold. It was beautiful.

"Appa!" I looked up. Katara was running at us, waving. A huge smile almost split her face. Sokka stood next to the crack in the ice, a canoe filled with items for a long trip beside him.

"I thought you guys might want a lift!" I called. Katara looked shocked for a split second before grinning again.

Appa was loaded very quickly, all three of us working together made the work easy. Then we climbed on and headed off. Katara and I took Appa's fuzzy head while Sokka lounged in the back. I clutched the reigns and snapped them to a cry of 'yip-yip'. Appa groaned before he lowered himself to the ground. I could feel the great muscles tensing. Then he shot into the air. My heart jumped to my throat but after the initial shock I let out a whoop of excitement. Sokka and Katara cried out as well, shock and excitement evident in their voices. Once Appa levelled out above the water Katara looked at me.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No," I admitted, "but they can't have gone far. They've only been going for half an hour tops," Katara nodded absently.

"Besides," I added, "they're going to the Fire Nation, we know in the general direction they're heading."

It was Sokka who spotted the ship first. As we got closer I was able to see Aang and Zuko on the deck. Both stopped and looked up when the dark shadow of Appa blocked them from the sun. I grinned and waved when they saw us. Aang grinned and waved back. He didn't expect the attack that came from Zuko. I should have.

Aang his the water hard. Even from here I could hear the slap of his back as he impacted. I knew just how cold the water here was. Hypothermia was a real danger that killed just as surely as drowning. A scream tore through me. Katara shouted his name. Sokka stared at the water, unable to say a word. I didn't know Aang. Not as his own person at least but I knew of him. I had watched him on TV and come to care for him. Aang was a smiling, naive boy who grew to become a strong, able young man. He was an optimist, was good with animals and was willing to give a second chance to anyone if they were just willing to ask. Later, Sokka would tell me that when Appa swept low to the ship I didn't wait for him to land. I jumped. I didn't remember any of it. One moment I was sitting on the bison's head, the next I was on the metal deck of Zuko's ship. Legs burning, my hand stinging with bleeding knuckles while Zuko was doubled over, gasping for breath.

The last two weeks or so I had been working more manual labour then I had ever imagined possible in my life. My muscles had become stronger then I had ever thought of. However I wasn't the only one with muscles. Zuko was ripped and wearing armour. It was purely because I had surprised him that I was able to effect him at all. I didn't wait for him to get his bearings. He barely had time to straighten before I went to slap him. My hand never connected. Zuko's own hand caught mine around the wrist. I started as he glared at me.

Aang shot out of the water. He hung there above the ship, suspended, eyes and tattoos glowing. Zuko in shock let go and I stumbled back. The avatar state was terrifying, every primal instinct inside me was screaming run. I quickly backed up, making plenty of distance between Zuko and myself. Aang dropped onto the ship with enough power to make the metal shake. The water he was controlling swung around, knocking off all the soldiers on deck, including Zuko. I stared at Aang amazed. He was so small, his head was about level with my chest and yet he held so much power. Aang turned to me, still in the Avatar state and touched my gloved hand.

A current of electricity ran through my body and suddenly it wasn't Aang standing there but Avatar Kyoshi. The tall female warrior dressed in green looked down at me, regal as a queen.

"Hello Madison," she said, "I was wondering when I would get to talk with you."

Two things struck me at once. The first was that this was Avatar Kyoshi, the woman who created not only Kyoshi island but also the Kyoshi warriors. It was the second realization that caused my heart to leap.

"Do you know a way to send me home?" I blurted out excitedly, "is that why you contacted me." Throughout my time in this world I had thought upon occasion that while the people here wouldn't know how to send me back home one of the avatars or even a spirit might. I would be able to see my family and friends again. I would be able to see him again. I looked at Kyoshi, hoping with everything in me that she knew a way to get me home. I didn't belong here in this world and maybe she knew that and was here to fix it. Kyoshi looked at me and her blank face changed to one of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Madison. Neither I nor any another avatar has come across this sort of situation before."

"Then why did you contact me," I snapped, "how did you contact me anyway. I'm not in the spirit world am I?" I looked around but my surroundings hadn't changed, they just seemed to be on pause. Katara was halfway off Appa, suspended by air. Sokka was hurrying down the bison's tail back to me. Kyoshi shook her head her makeup making it hard to identify with her.

"No. I'm contacting you from within your mind. Although I probably could have brought you to the spirit world as you've been there before."

"I have?"

"Yes and that is part of the reason I am here. You passed through the spirit world before coming to the south pole. Your presence, even in the spirit world has been like a pebble tossed into a calm pond." She paused before continuing on, face serious. "The full effects of your existence here has yet to be seen but they soon will be." I frowned.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, there is no way to stop this. Even sending you home would not stop the changes you have already created. I simply ask that you do what you think is right. Only you can act upon the knowledge you have. Remember, that knowledge will not be relevant forever." I nodded before looking away nervously. Kyoshi refused to let me get away so quickly, she caught me in a piercing gaze, "Do not worry about your actions to much. A single butterfly moth flaps a wing-"

"And causes a hurricane, I know the theory."

"Then you have no reason to fear it." Kyoshi assured before vanishing, leaving Aang in her place. Time continued as the airbender's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his legs collapsed from under him. I quickly grabbed him before he could hit the ground and eased him down to the cold metal.  
Katara and Sokka rushed over to make sure he was okay but I waved them off.

"I'll get him to Appa, Katara can you watch our backs, Sokka grab his staff for me okay?" Aang's eyes fluttered open.

"Don't say anything Aang," I told him gently, "I have it covered." He nodded faintly as I slowly helped him back to his feet. Once he was standing I guided him to Appa. As we walked he began to lean on me less and less so by the time we were at the bison's tail he was able to scramble on himself. Katara rushed by next, scampering up the bison's tail. Sokka came last, boomerang in hand causing me to think that he had to cut himself out of the ice. I was right behind Sokka to get to Appa's saddle. Aang, sitting on his bison's head snapped the reigns "yip-yip"

"Pala, you're bleeding." I looked up at Katara. I had forgotten about my split knuckles. Now that I had been reminded of them though they began to sting like crazy. I looked at my hand and winced. All four knuckles of my right hand were split and bleeding. Some of the blood had dried around the wound. Katara took my hand with a practised gaze looked it over, assessing the damage. She was about to speak when Sokka cried out. On instinct both of us ducked.  
Aang went soaring over our heads, flying towards the giant ball of fire shooting towards us and batted it aside with his staff. The fireball hit the side of one of the icebergs causing it to collapse on one end of Zuko's ship. Aang flew backwards and was quickly caught by Katara, Sokka and I. The three of us pulled the young airbender back onto the saddle. As soon as Aang was safe Katara dug into the pack perched on the end of Appa's saddle. She pulled out a brown bag that I recognized as a medical kit. Inside would be a bone bowl, a splint, bandages, salves for cuts, burns and bruises, items to ward of restless spirits and anything else Kanna could think off that would ease the journey. Katara true to form pulled a small jar of ointment out of the bag and began spreading it on my injury. While she worked she began to talk as she was wont to do.

"Sokka, Aang are either of you hurt?" Both boys shook their heads but Katara didn't seem to fully believe either of them. I winced as my knuckles began to sting even more then before.

"Ow."

"Sorry, this salve is going to burn for a bit but it will stop infection. I think you'd rather not lose your hand." I nodded in agreement. Back at home I would have believed it was a complete over exaggeration here though, if an infection wasn't treated right away it could lead to blood poisoning or lock jaw, both of which were fatal. I felt slightly guilty when I realized that illnesses that I was completely immune to were not only still prevalent but lethal for thousands of people in this world everyday. It made me feel like I had cheated somehow. Once Katara was done wrapping my hand she moved on to the boys. Sokka had nothing but a couple of bruises and they both agreed that the salve needed to be saved for more important things. Aang had a couple of nasty rope burns on his wrists but Katara was sure they wouldn't need treating.

After Katara was assured that everyone was going to be okay she leaned back on Appa's saddle allowing herself a moment to calm down. Aang crawled to the edge of Appa's saddle and sat there, balanced on one foot. There was silence for a long time. Finally Katara spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar, Aang?" Aang didn't reply for a moment, to busy staring into the yellow and pink sky. He didn't even look in our direction but kept his eyes firmly fixed anywhere but us.

"Because... I didn't want to be." Sokka and Katara looked at each other with puzzled expressions, almost as though they couldn't understand. I paused and tried to look at it from Aang's perspective.

"I guess it was a lot of responsibility to suddenly thrust on a twelve year old." I said, keeping one eye fixed on Aang to see his reaction. Aang nodded, still not looking at us. I sighed. Maybe going to sleep would be the best thing for this particular issue. Katara seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
"I don't know about you but it's getting late. How 'bout we pull out the sleeping bags and sleep on it." Aang nodded once again before hopping onto Appa's head. The three of us still on the saddle shared a look. Aang was really upset about this and I was beginning to doubt that he would recover from whatever it was upsetting him. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what it was. I decided to leave it for whenever he would be willing to share. I smiled and touched Katara's shoulder.

"Leave him to his thoughts," I said softly, "sometimes people just need to be alone." Katara nodded and passed me the sleeping bag she was holding. I accepted it graciously before pulling off my heavy outer garments and boots then crawling into bed. A few seconds later Katara took her place beside me, Sokka to her right.

I lay in bed, staring up at the stars for a long time. Everything had happened so quickly and I needed time to fully process it all. Zuko was clearly a lot more dangerous then I had really thought. He wasn't just some bad guy turned good, Zuko was a real person who was struggling to find just who he was in the world. Undoubtedly he would pose a serious threat to us, a lot more serious of a threat then he had been portrayed as in the series. I was a little disappointed that I hadn't met Iroh as he was one of my absolute favourite characters and I really wanted to get to know him as a person. On the other hand he was the most skilled and dangerous firebenders in existence only topped by Ozai because he had no conscience.

I sighed deeply before deciding to take all the information I had on the Avatar world and its storyline. I had watched the entire series through twice and some episodes a lot more times. I had read both The Promise and The Search all the way through and had seen bits and pieces of The Legend of Korra but had been overall disappointed with the series except for some of the theories it had created.

My mind wandered over to my confrontation with Kyoshi. My stomach churrned as what she had said finally hit home.

_Neither I nor any another avatar has come across this sort of situation before_

Unless another spirit had come across this I would never be going home. I felt a lump grow in my throat. Memories of my family assaulted me. I whimpered and screwed my eyes closed.

Go away. Go away. I don't want to think about this.

Who knew what happened to my family anyway. Had they died in the quake like I practically did. Were they alive but homeless or were they untouched but grieving because they thought I was dead. I tried to choke back a sob but failed. I cried myself to sleep that night. Inconsolable with the thought that I would never go home again.

* * *

_A/N  
*lowed is just a deep sound that cows are known to make based upon the definition I read in the dictionary._


	4. Story Time

Chapter 4

Story Time

I woke in the predawn hours of morning. Appa had landed sometime during the night on a small island so I took the opportunity to stretch my legs. I put on my boots then carefully crawled over Katara and Sokka and slid down Appa's tail.

The island was small, almost to small to be called an island. It was better described as a large rock with some lichens growing on it. Still it was peaceful, nothing but the occasional bird flying overhead disturbed the sleepy nature of this place. Halfway through my walk I abandoned my boots and socks and walked barefoot. The stone was cold and I wondered halfheartedly what it would be like to be able to move earth at my command. By now I knew I wasn't a bender, there was no possible way I could be. I had tried to mimic bending moves while I was at the pole when people weren't watching but had soon given up. I could barely replicate them and even then I should have felt some sort of connection. I should have started rising with the sun like firebenders or started feeling homesick like earthbenders would have. Waterbending was out of the question since it was the only bending type I had been capable of replicating in some way since watching Katara. Besides Katara had told me she had discovered she was a bender by the time she was three years old and that was only a year or two earlier then average. Chances of me being a bender... I sighed and shook my head. My toes were damp from the dew clinging to the lichens and mosses of this rock but I couldn't bring myself to care. Finding a good place to sit, I dangled my bare feet off the rock and leaned back, enjoying the warmth of the slowly brightening sun. I just sat there for the longest time, allowing myself to just be.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was up yet," I opened my eyes and turned to look at the sheepish airbender standing behind me. I chuckled gently than patted the spot beside me.

"You can join me if you want, I don't mind," I leaned back and closed my eyes again. After a moment I felt the young Avatar take a seat beside me. There was silence once again. To my surprise it was Aang who broke it first.

"How's your hand healing?" I blinked and looked at him, then at my wrapped knuckles. I shrugged.

"Healing. It doesn't hurt much anymore. I'll get instructions on how to care for it from Katara once she's awake," I paused and turned my full attention to him, "how are you doing?" Aang didn't answer for a moment which allowed me to take in his full appearance in greater detail. He was young, a round face with plenty of baby fat, bright eyes, wide with innocence. He really was a child and my heart ached at the realization of how quickly this twelve year old would be forced to grow up. He was sitting in a lotus position and I nearly expected a 'uhmmm' to come. Instead he stared out across the water.

"Okay." I looked at him.

"So you're okay?" Aang looked at me and nodded. I looked away. I really shouldn't have expected him to open up so quickly but my perception of Aang was of a happy-go-lucky kid who wouldn't ever let anything keep him down. Deciding to change the topic I decided to ask something that had been bothering me for some time.

"How do you sit like that?" Aang looked surprised and looked at me, then grinned. I was delighted to see the smile grace his face, it was a blessing.

"I've always sat this way, all the monks could," he shrugged, "you can't do it?" I shook my head.

"Nope, not flexible enough. I wasn't exactly the most athletic of children. I like to work my mind more than my body. Don't get me wrong I'll work hard but if it isn't needed…" Aang sent a curious glance in my direction.

"If someone was shouting at you what would you do?" The question caught me by surprise. I fumbled for words before carefully replying, "I'd try to figure out why he was so angry. If it was circumstance, something I'd done, etcetera. Then I'd see what I could do to help fix it. If he wouldn't accept it I'd leave,"

"And if he got violent physically,"

"I'd protect myself and others anyway I could. What's this about Aang?" Aang was looking at me with the happiest expression I had ever seen.

"The way you reacted to my bending, the way you act and think, you're an air nomad in spirit." I smiled then leaned over and gently scuffed his head. If he had hair I would have ruffled it.

"That's a sweet thing to say. Thank you." He shrugged before airbending out of the position and coming to a stand. He held out his hand to me.

"Are you coming Madison?"

"It's just Maddi," I corrected lightly, taking the proffered hand and pulling myself up.

"Maddi,"

We walked back to Appa in comfortable silence, only stopping to pick up my footwear before continuing on. It was only when we could see Appa that Aang stopped. I too stopped, curious. He turned to take me in.

"So why do Sokka and Katara call you Pala?"

"It's a nickname, short for Palartok which is a water tribe name they gave me." Aang looked surprised then he grinned again.

"Wow, I knew the tribe liked you but that's amazing." I glanced at the chipper bender.

"I don't understand. What's so special about a nickname?"

"It wasn't just any nickname," Aang replied knowingly, "they gave you one of their names and you accepted it. They essentially made you one of their own. You can have claim all the same rights as anyone else in the water tribe." I blinked at Aang, dumbfounded. They had essentially made me water tribe in all but blood. I looked over my interactions with the people there. Only Sura had been really cautious after Katara started calling me Palartok. Everyone after that welcomed me and called me by that name. I had just assumed that it was an easier name for them and that Madison was to confusing for them to use. I had no idea what the name had represented for them.

"You really didn't know? Sorry, I guess they should have explained it to you but the Water Tribes believe in family. If you were alone with no one to care for you they would have taken you in so you wouldn't be stranded with no one. Oh, and by introducing yourself as Pala you're acknowledging that you are part of the water tribe." Aang deciding then that the conversation was over, took off, soaring over Appa. I heard a shout of surprise from Sokka, and Katara's voice, faint but with a laughing tone. I didn't move. I had been alone. I had no one and the southern water tribe had opened its arms to me, welcoming me as one of its own. Accepting me as one of their people, as one of their family. I had known that the water tribe took family bonds and ties very seriously and were known for making sure a child never went without family. I had never considered that they would do the same thing with a stranger, two actually since Aang would later be adopted into the tribe by Katara and Sokka, then officially became a member with Bato.

Sokka's head popped out from over Appa.  
"Hey Pala what are you doing? Katara's made breakfast." I walk over. During the time Aang and I were talking, Katara had built a fire and Sokka had caught a fish. My mouth started watering at the sight of smoked fish. Sea prunes, a small fish that reminded me of shrimp and the occasional Arctic hare made up the majority of meals at the southern water tribe. I grimaced when I remembered sea prunes. The flavour was foul and strong, the food itself had a nasty jelly like consistency. Sea prune stew had been the first meal I had eaten at the pole and by the time I had realized the meal I was eating was that foul meal Aang had hated I had been eating it for over a week willingly. Besides, in the southern water tribe it was pretty much eat what you are served or starve to death. Then, five days after that discovery I was called to help harvest sea prunes. I had been fine with it until I saw they were being harvested with cages. After seeing the sea prune in its full form I discovered that it was the same as a creature in my own world. The sea cucumber.

Needless to say it took me a while to get over that little tidbit of information.

Sokka looked just as ravenous as I felt while Aang was looking ill at the sight of smoked fish wrapped in seaweed and lichens.

"Do you have something that… wasn't at one time alive?" I winced. Water tribe meals were all made with living creatures, the only thing that really broke the trend was seaweeds. Occasionally merchants would come and as a treat we'd get dried fruits and bread but that was it. Katara turned and began to dig through the bag, a look of intense concentration on her face. Finally she surfaced with a good-sized package and handed it over to Aang. I watched as Aang looked at our supply of seaweed.

"Are you sure, I don't want to take all of it."

"And we don't want you to starve. You didn't eat anything yesterday that I'm aware of." I stated firmly.

"Yeah but he went a hundred years without eating, he's probably okay." Sokka said, halfway through splitting the fish into portions. Then he paused, "what's wrong with fish anyway?"

"That's not the way it works." I replied sharply. All three sent me strange looks. I blushed and looked away.

"For Aang no time has passed, his body was preserved the second he was covered by that ice. In other words, Aang is only twelve years old and the last time he ate was whatever meal he ate before getting frozen. It's no different than if he suddenly jumped a hundred years into the future." I looked at my friends who seemed to be contemplating what I had said. I grinned, pleased that my friends took what I said so seriously.

"And I'm not eating fish because I'm a vegetarian." Aang explained. Sokka stopped cutting the fish to look at Aang in complete bafflement.

"Vegetarian?"

After breakfast we packed up and climbed on Appa.  
"So where are we going Aang?"

"I want to go to the Southern Air Temple first before heading for the North Pole."

"Straight to the North Pole?" Katara interrupted. Aang nodded, still gazing out at the sky over Appa's head. The bison didn't seem to need steering as he was heading home so Aang was in the saddle with the rest of us.

"Well as straight as we can manage. It'll probably take a few months though." He admitted.

We fell silent. It was painfully awkward. There was no way I would survive this journey if the entire time was spent this way. I looked around. Sokka was lounging on the back of the saddle. Katara was sitting, every once in a while peering over the edge. Aang was on the opposite end of the saddle from Sokka, stroking the bison's fur. I, on the other hand was sitting next to Katara, legs stretched out across the open part of the saddle.

"Are we going to spend the whole trip like this?" I finally asked, catching the attention of my travelling companions, "I mean if we're heading all the way to the Northern Water Tribe, then back into the Earth Kingdom, we'll need some way to pass the time." I seemed to catch the attention of Sokka and Aang, both appearing intrigued with the concept. Katara glanced in my direction, also curious but less than her brother or Aang.

"How?" Aang asked, "a game?" I beamed.

"Pretty much. The idea is that we can share stories, any story one we were told as children, one that we learned from history, one we experienced or even ones we make up ourselves. How's that sound?" Aang stood and moved closer to the rest of us, eyes alight. Sokka sat upright, paying a lot more attention now. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"What are the rules?" She asked.

"No stories that to make a point to someone else in the group, no embarrassing stories that aren't your own, no stories to scare anyone without everyone agreeing first and…" I paused, "all stories must have a beginning and an end and must take at least three minutes to tell. In other words 'there was once a girl and boy who lived happily ever after'. Sounds good?" My friends nodded. Aang raised his hand.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked.

"Can I go first?" The avatar questioned. I looked at the Water Tribe siblings. Both seemed supportive of it so I nodded.

Aang launched us into a story the monks had told him. The story of the turtle-sheep and the sparrow-hare. I found myself quickly comparing it to the tale of The Tortoise and the Hare. The story was almost identical, simply the animals were a little mixed up. Also, the moral instead of simply being stated at the end or left alone a lion-turtle made a cameo.

"And the lion-turtle said to them, 'With patience and determination, victory is assured.'" Aang finished. Katara appeared pleased with the story but Sokka grimaced. When he opened his mouth to say something I quickly interrupted.

"How 'bout Katara goes next?" I suggested. Sokka pouted and leaned back, sending a pointed glare my way. Katara went into the tale of how her family had discovered she was a bender. I laughed outright when I discovered that she had completely soaked Sokka and the toy he had stolen from her. I let Sokka go next.

"Long ago, there lived an old man named Kanut who lived on his own. He was a widower and all his children had long ago moved out of his home. Now he lived all alone on the outskirts of his village…"

I listened in awe as Sokka told the story of Kanut. The wily old man had come across the spirit of a polar-bear dog and had rescued it from demise. The spirit, indebted to Kanut had asked that its body be laid to rest. Kanut did so and each mile he passed he was tested by another spirit. After he succeeded and laid the animal to rest it told him that it would guard over his children and his children's children to repay the debt owed. To my surprise Sokka looked very serious after that story.

"Kanut was my grandfathers father and that polar-bear dog watches over our family to this very day."

"Wow," Aang gasped, "it's a true story?"

"Well it's supposed to be," Katara admitted, "but we don't know just how much of it was true. Kanut was a very old man when he met the spirit so we really don't know how much was true and how much was his addled mind. So Maddi? You're next." The last sentence shocked me. I wasn't expecting it.

"Uh, right… okay. Well-"

"What is your family like?" Katara blurted, "you know, your earth kingdom family I mean." Sokka and Aang jumped on the bandwagon, both asking questions about where I had come from and what had happened for me to end up in the South Pole. I quickly raised my hands, signalling silence.

"I suppose I can tell you some stuff just… if I don't want to answer something, promise you'll not press for the answer?" They nodded.

"Alright, one thing at a time though." I sighed. This was going to be painful. I just knew it was going to dredge up old memories that I wasn't ready to face yet. Katara went first.

"What was your sister like?" I leaned back and smiled.

"Stubborn. She had a head as hard as rock and she wouldn't back down for anything. If I have the spirit of an Airbender, Aang then she had either fire or earth. We were complete opposites. She would blow up at the smallest thing and her temper was something to fear. Still, she had her sensitive side, she just hid it thinking it made her weak." I smiled. Erin had always reminded me of Toph they shared many similar personality traits from what I saw on screen. Then again, I had seen a whole new side to all the characters so far, who was to say Toph wouldn't be the same.

"What about parents? Your mom and dad?"

"Hang on," Katara interrupted, "what did your sister look like." I laughed outright at the two siblings bickering.

"My sister looked a lot like me but shorter, a little darker when it came to colouration and more curves. We both looked a lot like our mom. It was always very clear that all three of us were related, only I'm taller than my mom. My dad… he had dark hair, almost black and equally dark eyes. Me and my sister have his eyes. I also got his height, I'm only a little shorter than him. As for my parents personality," I looked at my friends. Katara and Sokka were both paying attention, seeming interested in learning about my life. Aang on the other hand seemed puzzled about something. He was looking at me, head cocked to the side. I decided to leave it be for now, he'd probably ask for clarification over something later.

"Well, my mom was really sweet. She loved children and was good with them. My dad was a joker, his puns remind me a little of your good ones, Sokka. If you got him on a roll he wouldn't stop no matter how hard you groaned. He also liked sports."

"Sounds like a man after my own heart." Sokka faked fainting, one hand on his heart. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I ask something?" Aang spoke, shifting nervously. I nodded, dusting off my sleeve absently.

"Why do you talk about your family as though they're not alive anymore?" I stared at Aang, shocked. I hadn't even noticed. Stupid, I chastised myself, they're not dead. They're not dead. Even if you'll never see them again. Sokka broke into another story suddenly but the mood was ruined for me. How could I betray my family that way. I didn't know if they were dead, I was dead to them not the other way around and not by choice either. I sucked in a deep breath. The air was cold and it stung my mouth and nose but it helped knock me back into reality. Aang was looking embarrassed, shyly he approached me.

"Sorry Maddi, I didn't know." I shrugged. Inside I felt numb, like ice was encasing my emotions, stopping me from feeling. We got back to storytelling again. This time Aang told a story about him and Gyatso playing Pai Sho. Sokka and Katara told the story of The Great Blubber Fiasco which caused Aang to laugh and me to smile. Then I told the story of Cinderella, the original Grimm tale. Slowly I started to enjoy the day. No one asked another thing about my family and I allowed myself to forget.

* * *

_A/N The Water Tribes believe in spirits just like everyone else in the Avatar world does and it is a key component of their culture. I liked the story Sokka told about the spirit of a polar bear dog watching over his family it just fit with the way I'm building this society as well as the Sokka you never saw on the TV screen. As for the fact that Maddi is officially part of the water tribe, that was partially inspired by my sister who suggested that to give Maddi a new name that was water tribe there had to be something else behind it. Aang was aware of this because he has travelled all over the world with monk Gyatso, true that was a hundred years ago but age old traditions don't change that quickly anyways. _

_As for Maddi/Pala she's still trying to decide how to look at her situation. Should she treat her family as though they are dead and grieve for them properly or should she remain determined that they are alive and well and that they believe she is dead. Currently she's refusing to believe they're dead and she'll bounce back and forth on how to deal with this. Her family will be a sensitive topic for her for a while yet. She's putting off thinking about it for to long because she's afraid at this point and she's ashamed that her subconscious has identified them as dead. _


	5. Daughters of Kyoshi

Chapter 5

Daughters of Kyoshi

A/N I just want to apologize for updating so late I've really been struggling with this chapter. Also I am working two part time jobs currently so I barely have any time for writing because if I pull my writing tool I have the kids in the summer camp begging to play on it and beat me at fruit ninja (some of them have got awfully close. I better start working on that as well.) Anyway I finally figured it out and fixed the issue and now I am continuing on. I hope you like this chapter. (It's a bit longer to make up for how long it took to write)  
Princess Kassie out.

* * *

The southern airtemple was beautiful. Intricate designs and carvings. Soft colours that reminded me of a sunset. Why was the wind picking up? I spun from where I stood. Suddenly there were bones all around me... airbender bones. In the centre was a huge whirlwind. Aang.

"Aang, I know you're hurting." That was Katara's voice. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"I know what it is like to lose everything, what it is like to be alone but you're not alone." My voice.

"Pala's right Aang, the airbenders may me gone but you've got a new family. Sokka, Pala and I are your family now."

I jolted upright. Gasping I looked around, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart. This was hardly the first time I had woken up from a nightmare. Ever since the southern airtemple, five days ago, I had been having nightmares more often then not.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, you don't normally sleep in this late," I turned to see Sokka looking at me. I quickly assessed my surroundings and was astonished to find that he was right, it was close to midday, probably close to ten or eleven o'clock from what I could see.

"Yeah, well my sleep schedule's been funky ever since I was at the pole. No offence but daylight for the entire summer isn't what I'm used to. I had to use Katara as-" I cut myself off, shoot I nearly said alarm clock.

"As a rooster" I supplied, "for pretty much the entire Summer. Well, summer for you guys, winter for the rest of the world."

"Wow," Sokka, king of sarcasm said, "you managed call us backwards at least twice. I'm so hurt."

"Shut up Sokka." Katara and Aang laughed. Sokka pouted, it didn't last long before he broke into a big smile.

"So where are we going Aang? Do you know?" Sokka asked, changing the subject. Aang turned his head to look at us from Appa's head.

"Well, I know it's over water." Both Sokka and I looked at Aang, completely deadpan. The only thing we could see for miles was water. I scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of Kyoshi island. As far as I could see the water stretched on forever. There was a chip above me and something landed on my head. I laughed and pulled the owner of that weight down onto my lap. The lemur looked at me, chattered then took off again. I grinned as I watched Momo fly, he was a funny little fellow but I was glad we had picked him up.

"There!" I turned to look in the direction Katara was pointing. In the distance on Appa's right side was a pale brown smudge. Land. Aang twisted the reigns on Appa's horns, shouting the usual phrase.

* * *

Kyoshi island was barren at this time of year. It was covered in snow and dead branches and plants. Waiting for spring to come. The air was cold and I agreed with Sokka on this one, yes he did need pants here. I was silently wondering if Aang was crazy. There was still snow outside and yet he was stripping himself to go for a polar bear swim in a bay that held a giant coy eating monster.

"Aang maybe-" I had no change to finish as Aang dove into the water. He then shot out of the water with a scream of "COLD!" Before vanishing back into the waves. I groaned and flopped onto the cold sand.

"Will he ever listen?" I murmured, staring at the giant fish. Since I had arrived here I had become accustomed to seeing strange sights, koi fish the size of skyscrapers were no big deal. At least I was trying to convince myself of that. Katara shook her head as though laughing at how ridiculous this whole situation was. I couldn't disagree with her. Aang had been flying us all over the place. Luckily we hadn't gone to ride the hog-monkeys or whatever other animal he had intended to burden with our weight. We had simply gotten lost, twice, because we decided to take a longer route, worried about some thunderheads in our direct path. I kept a nervous eye on the water. Part of me was screaming to get Aang out of the water, images of him losing a limb or two dancing before my eyes. The other part of me was repeating that he'd be okay and it was Sokka's big mouth I needed to worry about. I shifted my weight alternating which foot most of the weight landed on. I did my best to stay alert. I wanted to know when the Kyoshi warriors were going to arrive.

My attention was distracted by a panicked shriek from Katara. Running over to my mocha skinned friend I didn't even have to ask what was wrong. A huge dorsal fin, if you could call it that, had suddenly appeared in the middle of the bay. The elephant koi where nowhere to be seen. A stream of white water suddenly appeared. Aang, using airbending to propel himself as far as he could across the water. He was moving so fast that he ploughed right into Sokka, both hitting a tree enough that the trunk shook.

"Ow." Sokka groaned before sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. Aang of course sprung up as though he hadn't felt a thing. He opened his mouth to speak and I heard a slight rustle above me.

"Well we should probably get going." Sokka stated.

Several green figures dropped from the trees. I cried out as one grabbed me by the wrists. I tired desperately to remember the self defence classes my mother had put so much effort into getting me to learn. I couldn't remember how to break a hold like this so I improvised. I completely sagged, relaxing my body so that the Kyoshi warrior was supporting my weight entirely. Not expecting this, but braced for a struggle she simply dropped me. I shot to my feet, the other Kyoshi warriors had already taken Katara and Sokka down. Aang was almost completely taken down which meant that all the Kyoshi warriors were pretty much looking at me. I quickly raised my hands.

"Were not here to cause trouble!" I cried wanting to make sure that they listen to me. The warriors paused, fans still at the ready but now less guarded.

"Then why are you here?" A Kyoshi warrior with short brown hair, pale brown eyes and golden tassells hanging from her 'hat' asked. I recognized her as Suki.

"Listen, we're travellers, trying to get to the North Pole to get these two," I gestured at Aang and Katara, "a water bending master. We probably wouldn't have even stopped here if someone hadn't wanted to ride the elephant koi." I shot a pointed look at Aang, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see it. Of course all three of my companions started blabbing, agreeing with me and trying to get themselves out of their situation. Of course that only made it seem like they were guilty of something.

"Ride the elephant koi?" One of the Kyoshi warriors I didn't recognize asked in astonishment, "we always have some in the bay, but why would you risk your life for something like that? No one ever knows when the Unagi will feed." I frowned internally. Suki had told the gaang that the people of Kyoshi island would feed them to the Unagi. If no one knew the Unagi's feeding pattern then the whole 'we'll feed you to the Unagi' was a bluff. Suki shot a pointed glare at her friend before adding, "How can we believe you?"

"Would the fire nation waste time riding elephant koi?" I replied.

"They would if they knew how-"

"Aang! The fire nation would know better then to risk their lives over a joyride." I replied to my bound companion.

"Listen," I turned back to Kyoshi warriors, "you may not believe it but my friend here," I gestured at Aang, "is the Avatar. He was stuck in an iceberg for a hundred years so he didn't age. Of course that also means he's only the master of one element so far so we need to get him to the North Pole. Preferably sooner then later." The Kyoshi warriors looked at each other, indecision written in all their faces but one. Suki. She was going to be a tough but to crack. I tried another tactic.

"Listen our group is compasses of a pair of water tribe siblings, and last I checked the water tribe wasn't friendly with the fire nation. An earth kingdom girl who was adopted into the water tribe and a young apprentice monk from a race that is supposed to be extinct. Do you honestly think the fire nation has enough creativity to make something like this up?" Suki glared at me then turned.

"We'll take you to the chieftain, if you can prove you are who you say you are then we'll let you go."

"And if we can't?" Sokka asked.

"We'll throw you to the Unagi. Even if it doesn't eat you drowning isn't the nicest way to go."

* * *

"I can't believe that we're getting desert for breakfast!" Aang exclaimed looking at the feast of sugary foods spread out in front of us. Katara and Aang sat on one side of the table, I sat on the other. There was a single empty cushion where Sokka would have been seated if he wasn't grumbling in the corner. Aang already piling his food high on his plate looked at Sokka expectantly, waiting for the older boy to come and eat. Sokka didn't move.

"Don't mind him Aang," Katara comforted, "he just can't believe that he was beaten by a bunch of girls."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka cried. I sighed and took a bite out of a fresh bakery bread bun, naturally sweetened with honey. I groaned in delight. After a month or more of eating fish and sea creatures, bread tasted like heaven. After I came down from my cloud of bliss I turned to Sokka.

"They've been trained well and sometimes, women make the best warriors because no one expects them to be. Being underestimated is a pretty powerful weapon." I pointed out, remembering what I had learned about female ninja and how they used their gender to become the best assassins. No one expected a woman to kill someone, especially a lady. Sokka glared at me. I took this moment to add, "In fact, I think I'll ask Suki and her girl's to train me."

The look on Sokka's face was priceless.

"Wh… what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me," I replied, "Sokka, I have no bending abilities, I need a way to defend myself. I can't rely upon you guys always. All it will take is me getting separated from you guys and bang!" I clapped my hands together. After a second I continued "I don't want you guys to have to worry about protecting me all the time. I'm the oldest in this group. I need to be able to care for myself." I looked around. This place was beautiful, a perfect place for guests of honour. I shrugged, grabbed a biscuit of some sort and delighting in the jam filling walked out of the room. Sokka was three steps behind me. I stepped out of the door and was nearly knocked over by a mad horde of fan girls. I growled, enough was enough. They could stalk Aang, they could antagonize Katara. They were no allowed to sit outside our house until Aang came out.

"Go!" I barked, causing a few to jump, "don't you have something important to do like… I don't know… chores?" The girls scattered. Pleased with myself I licked my fingers and headed towards the Kyoshi warriors' dojo. As I walked down the road I window shopped at the various stalls set there. These covered everything from fruit, to cloth, to goods and based upon the sign on one woman's stall fortune telling (and a lot of gossip). My eye was caught by a jewellers stall, filled with colourful trinkets. One in particular caught my eye. A large gold coloured medallion with copper work, it was pretty and very noticeable but it wasn't the size or how much it probably would cost that caught my attention.

"Excuse me," I walked toward the woman who was tending the stall, "how much is the medallion?" The woman looked up. She was pretty and looked to be about the age of my own mother. She was wearing a plain beige dress and a green handkerchief to keep her hair back.

"The medallion? It's…" she looked at the piece I had been pointing to then back to me, as though assessing how much money I could own.

"It's five gold." I frowned trying to calculate that amount into my mind. Giving it up I remembered that we had a good amount of money. Still I didn't want to spend it on a trinket, no matter how much or how little it cost. Still… I wanted it bad. Noticing my hesitation the sales woman levelled with me.

"You one of the girls with the avatar right?" I nodded, looking away from the hanging medallion.

"You don't have a lot of money?" This time I shook my head.

"No. We have money but I don't want to spend it on jewellery. Food and supplies are more important." The woman nodded, looking at me with an assessing gaze.

"Look, this item has been giving me trouble since I got it. With the war going on this necklace is barely more then a joke. It is quite valuable but the inscription on it guarantees no one will ever buy it. To sell it at less then five gold would be a crime." She admitted, "but even as cheap as that is no one will touch it." I gently traced the copper designs on the medallion, Air, Water, Earth, Fire. The medallion looked just like the design Iroh had drawn in the sand for Zuko in… I struggled but realized quickly that I couldn't remember that episode. All I could remember was that it was in the second book and after Toph had joined the group because Iroh was injured.

"Why?" I asked, gently fingering the beautiful item, "what's wrong with it?"

"It has the symbols of a long extinct race, and the symbol for those who are the reason everyone's life if a living hell." She replied as easily as discussing the weather, "Who would buy it at all?" I looked at the woman for a moment in silent contemplation. Most people would look at it that way but for me, this necklace represented my point of view for this world. There was no good side and no bad side. This war was no different between the Israeli and Palestinian war going on at home. It was humans, killing humans with thousands of innocents caught in the crossfire.

"I will." I replied without thought. I checked in the pocket of my parka and brought out a handful of coins.

"This is all I have," I admitted looking at the small pile. The woman looked at it then looked up at me. She counted out the money then handed the necklace to me. I gently took it in my hands. The cord that held it was thick, black and coarse but I couldn't bring myself to care particularly. I held the necklace with reverence, grateful for something to remind me that this war was as pointless as the ones at home. The sooner Aang learned all forms of bending the better.

I gently fastened the necklace around my neck and let it hang. It was heavy but the weight was good, it reminded me that I had the necklace on. I turned to walk away when the woman called to me. I turned.

"My son and daughter have left the house," she explained, "but they left the clothes that didn't fit them any more with me. If you'd like you can try them on see which ones fit you." I smiled. That was really sweet.

"Sure, tomorrow maybe? Same time?" She nodded. I continued on, gently fingering the necklace.

* * *

I walked into the Kyoshi warrior's dojo just in time to see Sokka get trounced by Suki. I groaned then ran inside. Catching the poor guy before he hit the ground and untying the strap. Sokka glared at me but I ignored the pointed look, instead focusing in on Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors.

"I'm sorry for intruding and I apologize for this guy over here," I nodded towards Sokka who was trying to somehow regain his damaged pride, "but, I was wondering… if you'd be willing to teach me how to fight." I caught a glimpse of Sokka sneaking away but ignored him.

"I'm a quick learner and I know some ways to protect myself if I'm attacked. I'm also not a bender." As I expected Suki told me that they don't usually teach outsiders but she was willing to teach me. She was also curious about the little but of self-defence I had learned so I agreed to teach her the little I knew but warned her that most of it was dirty. I was paired off with one Kyoshi warrior, a girl named Jing.

"I'm Palartok," I explained, "just call me Pala." She looked at me curiously. I was worried that she was comparing my appearance to the water tribe siblings and then to the others on Kyoshi island. If she did realize I looked earth kingdom but had a water tribe name she said nothing, instead, lunging out at me with her fan.

I spent hours in the Kyoshi dojo, getting increasingly more and more frustrated. I was learning but it wasn't quick enough for what I wanted. After another failed attempt I took a step back.

"I'm sorry," I admitted, looking down at the green outfit I was wearing, "I don't think this is working." Suki stopped what she was doing and walked over. She placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her.

"You're doing fine," she comforted, "but you're still too tense. You're not relaxing. You're acting as though every move you make is going to hurt." I nodded tersely and tried to relax. It didn't work. Suki sighed.

"Close your eyes." I did, "now imagine yourself at a time when you felt safe or happy in a position similar to this." I focused. An image of two brunette girls smacking thick sticks against each other appeared in my mind. My sister and I.

"Good, now lunge as I showed you." I did. I felt Suki parry the blows. I stuck out again, trying to remember the blows I had been taught. I felt my arm brush by something. Something tapped my shoulder and I opened my eyes. Suki had her fan resting there lightly.

"Good job," she praised, "you're improving. You at least weren't tense this time. Let's drill it again."

* * *

I flopped on the straw mattress, not bothering to change or even put my sleeping bag on top. I was stiff, tired, hungry, sore, and unbelievably happy. I had worked straight through dinner, determined that I would have improved somewhat. My hard work had bore fruit and while I could not hope to even match the weakest of the Kyoshi warriors currently in the rankings I was further along then I had started out. I knew a few basic blocks and attacks, I knew how to hold the fans and more importantly… I had finally figured out how to fight in a dress. I felt a blush rose up on my cheeks remembering at least four times I had tripped over my own skirt when taking a step forward. One time I went sailing into my opponent. I had been beyond humiliated but Suki and the girls had ignored the slip-ups most of the time and continued on as though nothing happened.

A knock on the door distracted me. I sat up slowly, groaning. If I hurt this much already I couldn't imagine how much pain I'd be in by tomorrow. I was truly beginning to regret that I had been a nerd instead of an athlete.

"Come in." I called. The door creaked open slowly. A familiar soft face peeked in.

"I brought you some tea." I smiled as Katara sat beside me, holding a tea cup in her hands. I took the cup, having learned that you eat what you're served. Besides the smell of tea was always a good way to get comfort. I took a whiff of the delicious mixture letting the scent wash over me.

"What type is it?" I asked, leaning back against the wall, the hot tea warning my hands.

"Jasmine." I started. The tea sloshed over the edge of the cup and onto my knee but I didn't care. I was frozen in a memory.

"Pala? Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." I replied, putting the tea to the side. I looked at it a moment before turning away. Katara didn't look convinced by my answer. I brushed my braid off my shoulder but after a second pulled it back. Slowly I untied to leather strap and ran my fingers through it. My hair came out wavy and with a lot of volume. Having a natural wave in my hair meant that when I braided it not only did the braid stay in longer but my hair remained super wavy for almost an entire day. It felt strange for my hair to be this loose after a month of it staying in a braid except to wash. I felt another set of hands weave themselves into my hair and relaxed as Katara gently combed her fingers through the brunette mane.

"So what is it about Jasmine tea that made you tense?" She asked softly. I shook my head and pulled away, turning and taking a good look at Katara. She was ready for bed as well, dressed in underwear, her hair loopies pulled out of her bun so they fell down to her chest. My heart ached.

"It was my boyfriend's favourite tea. We met while he was drinking a cup actually." Katara perked up, curious.

"How did you meet?" I laughed softly allowing myself for a moment to taste the bitter sweet memory.

"I was on a… on my way home after staying at an aunt's home for a couple of days…" "Can I sit here?"_ I looked up. A young man, about my age was pointing at the seat next to me. He was rather short for a guy, standing around five foot six to my five foot seven. His cheeks and chin were rough with a light dusting of curly brown hair. His hair fell to his shoulders in perfect ringlets. His eyes were a beautiful blue. I nodded and moved over allowing him to take a seat beside me. He was dressed causally, a red and black plaid shirt and black jeans. In his hand was a blue thermos. He took off the cap. Most people I had seen used it as a cup he didn't. Instead he placed it on his lap and drank right out of the thermos. I watched in awe as his Adan's apple bobbed. He sighed then screwed the lid back on. There was silence for a moment before I caught a whiff of whatever had been in the thermos. I expected coffee or hot chocolate. The air around him smelled herbal, not gritty or sweet like coffee and hot chocolate did. It didn't even smell strong and pungent like alcohol._

_"What are you drinking?" I asked curiously. He looked at me then held out the thermos._

_"I don't want to drink it." I rolled my eyes, "I want to know what you're drinking."_

_"Tea, Jasmine tea." He replied with a shrug then with a guilty grin, "I could drink a full milk jug of this stuff." I laughed then. The image of him chugging a milk jug full of tea, seeming hilarious._

"So you two became friends after that?" Katara asked, dragging me from the memory.

"Yep, we both ended up with a mutual crush that day." I chuckled then looked at Katara thoughtfully.

"Alright off to bed with you. I need to go to sleep myself. The daughters of Kyoshi will be waiting for me."

Katara stood, leaving the tray of warm tea on my bedside table. She stopped just before the door.

"Daughters of Kyoshi?" I nodded.

"Yeah, the Kyoshi warriors call themselves that in private. Since their entire style of fighting was created by Kyoshi and they wear the same clothes as she did as a sign of honour they call themselves her daughters. Personally I think they deserve that right and Kyoshi hasn't struck them down yet. I think it's all good. Still, don't go around calling them that. It is supposed to be a secret." Katara nodded and walked out of my room. Closing the wooden door with a firm snap.


	6. Of Simple Monks and Boys in Skirts

Chapter 6  
Of Boys in Skirts and Simple Monks

"Again." Suki ordered. I lunged again, throwing my whole body behind the fan. The Kyoshi warrior nodded and ordered a different drill. I lashed out again.

"Stop." I stopped. Sweat covered my brow. I took a gasping breath, grinning like mad. The dark brunette Kyoshi warrior looked up at my fan from the ground. And grinned. The entire dojo broke into applause. I beamed. Finally after a week of working from dawn to dusk I had finally beaten a Kyoshi warrior without using any dirty tricks. Of course Suki had been calling out to me what moves to use, but that also meant that the other warrior knew what to block for so I supposed it was evened out. I took the fan back and reached down and helped the other warrior to her feet. Tan, was her name pronounced Tahn as she corrected me after I had called her Tan by accident. Tan was a year younger then me and ad been with the Kyoshi warriors for a year. Suki who was the same age as Tan was leader of the warriors simply because she was the best fighter in the group and had been training the longest, a daunting record of ten years.

"Good job," Suki beamed at me, grasping my shoulder, "you've been working hard."

"I've had five hour long practice sessions with you everyday." I grinned, "I didn't have a choice but learn quickly or be beaten into pulp." The girl's laughed. I tried to remember all their names. Jooda, Mae, Suki, Tan, Kai… I grimaced. I had always been bad at names and most of the Kyoshi warriors seemed determined that since I had 'learned' Suki's name so quickly I should at least make a good attempt at learning theirs. I really was trying and I was learning. I just didn't remember them all at once. Part of the issue was that the names heir were foreign to me. The other was that I was always bad at remembering names. Of course I 'learned' the names of the characters I knew quicker. I had known their names for years.

"Excuse me." I jumped and spun, quickly falling into the ranks of the Daughters of Kyoshi. I blinked, recognizing Sokka.

"Oh look who we got here girls." Suki mocked. I stared. I had forgotten about Sokka's apology to the warriors, to focused on my training to really remember that during this time Aang was being chased around by crazy fan girls. They had stopped coming to our borrowed 'house' after I had snapped and threatened to sic Suki on them. The girls had scattered. I learned several hours later that Coco, the ringleader of the fangirling was Suki's little sister and was supposed to be in beginner's training with Mae during that time. I sniggered remembering that little detail. Mae hadn't been pleased that Coco had been skipping training to ogle the avatar.

"I wanted to apologize." Sokka explained, getting into both knees so he was below Suki, a sign of great respect. It was used to signify that person stood above you and was common practice when giving a sincere apology.

"I thought I would be a better warrior simply because I am a guy. My only request is that you teach me as an acceptance of my apology." I frowned, I didn't remember Sokka being this formal or heartfelt in the series. But then again, I had noticed that Sokka was a lot more formal when it was called for so I shook it off as nothing big.

"We don't usually teach outsiders," Suki warned, "let alone boys." She turned and sent a cheeky grin in my direction which Sokka, who was still looking at the floor, didn't notice.

"Please teach me. I will not let you down." Sokka asked, head still directed at the floor.

"Well, you'll have to follow our traditions. And I mean, all of our traditions." I couldn't help but let a snigger slip through. I couldn't wait to see Sokka all dressed up. This was going to be good.

While the girl's dragged Sokka away, much to his confusion I watched Suki share a sky smile with the other girls. They were seriously going to make Sokka pay for those sexist comments. I sighed, Sokka would learn, after all if Suki didn't do the trick Toph or Katara would. I paused as I thought about Toph. Should I convince everyone to go to Toph's home? And if I did what would I say. I paused, how would I even know it was where Toph lived anyways. Besides I told myself, even if we did pick up Toph early she shouldn't teach Aang until he at least was semi-efficient with water. Plus, Toph saw with her feet because of earth. She would be miserable on the pole anyways. It was better to leave her as she was.

I was distracted by my thoughts at the sudden emergence of Sokka who was looking absolutely humiliated. The makeup was smudged and clashed with his warriors wolf tail badly, however the uniform itself didn't look that bad at all. Not that it made him look good either. To my surprise Suki called out, "Alright everyone you get today off, I'm doing a private lesson right now." I nodded and with the rest of the class walked out of the dojo.  
While everyone else went off to do their own thing I headed up to our 'house'. Katara would be there. I hadn't spent a lot of time with my travelling companions while I tried to learn how to fight but now I was pleased with my performance. Maybe it was time to take a small break before beginning again. I snorted to myself, if I worked any harder I would end up like Zuko, so focused on one thing I would forget everything else. That boy had a bad case of tunnel vision. I jumped when my mind came to Zuko. I had forgotten about Zuko and Sokka's apology heralded his arrival. I took off towards the beach as fast as I could go.

When I arrived there the beach was deserted. I looked around and allowed myself time to think. I really needed to start using my brain. Time passed normally here which meant that Zuko wouldn't arrive right away. Neither would Aang go swimming with the Unagi. I was being ridiculous. Still… I took a seat on the cold sand and looked out over the bay. A elephant koi lept out of the water, its orange and white scales glittering with water droplets. I needed to plan out my actions to the best of my ability so I at least had a direction in which to go. First off I needed to know how I should approach the next biggest hurtle, facing Zuko. Since I was a part of the Kyoshi Warriors training I would undoubtedly end up joining in the fight. I could choose to avoid Zuko at all costs and let everyone else deal with him, fight him if it came to it or go head to head with him. The problem was that if I avoided him I might end up getting someone hurt because of my negligence. If I faced him head on I better prepare myself to be pummelled because I was nowhere near Zuko's level. Unless I had some way of distracting him. Mentally I thought of a couple of ways I could distract him easily. Insult Iroh? Na, besides I liked Iroh to much myself. Call him Zuzu? Sure, if I wanted to match his scar. I sighed, what could I do to get Zuko's attention?

Inspiration struck me hard. I gaped at the air, wondering why I hadn't thought of it sooner. The idea was pure genius, plus it could possibly help undermine his thought process and make him think outside the box. The only question was if I was brave or stupid enough to actually try it. There was also a risk that saying what I planned to say would change the story forever in ways I couldn't imagine. Still by the time it would start to effect all the other changes I would undoubtedly make would have caught up by then as well. I leaned back. I was screwing myself six ways to Sunday and then delivering myself to hell in a hand basket. Still I would do it, as long as my nerve didn't abandon me at the worst of times.

* * *

I returned to the house before hiding myself in my room to get together my mini speech. I spent several moments trying to imagine Zuko as he looked at the end of the series in all his Fire Lord Glory. If I wanted this to work then I needed to believe in it.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken to a loud "FINE!" And the sound of a door slamming. I blinked blearily. The voice had sounded vaguely like Aang's. I sat up, I was still dressed in my Kyoshi Warrior's garb, makeup smeared over the bed from where I had fallen asleep. Sighing I stood and grabbed a cloth from the bowl which stood on the table beside my bed. I rubbed my face briskly, taking off a;l the residual makeup. Besides, whenever Zuko attacked I wanted him to identify who I was. A random Kyoshi Warrior talking to him wouldn't do my plan much good.

Once my face was clear of all the makeup I walked out into the main room. Katara was there, staring darkly into a puddle of water on the floor, a wooden bowl tipped over on its side.

"Katara?" I asked, slowly approaching, "are you okay?" I had never seen Katara look so angry. Her entire face seemed shrouded by shadow, a black fire burned in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she snapped, not moving to look at me, "it's not like I care." I looked at her, puzzled as to why she wouldn't care and what she didn't care about. Then I remembered the sound of Aang's voice which I had woken to.

"You and Aang got into a fight?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"So what? See if I care. He should get eaten, that would show him."

"Katara, I know you don't think that, you're worried for him which is why you're crying-"

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Katara bellowed. I jumped back as a large stream of water hit me in the face. I gasped as the cold liquid impacted like a slap. Katara jumped, looking at me with wide eyes.  
"Oh my gosh Pala I am so sorry," she cried, staring at my smarting face. I winced from the pain but shook it off with a forced smile.

"No problem, but Katara, I already washed my face today." The witty comeback caught both Katara and I by surprise. Katara let out a chocked sob which might have also been a laugh, before burying her head in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, heart aching for this woman in a child's body. A young girl but with old eyes. So soon they would come to be that much older. As would Aang's. Fire Lord Sozin would never be able to compensate for all those children who had lost their childhoods because of him. I felt fury build up against the fire nation but I quickly directed it back where it belonged, with Ozai and Sozin. I could feel the wet spots on my shoulder, nose, eyes and mouth as Katara cried. I hadn't realized that Aang had effected her this badly in the show. She had seemed to get over it quickly. There had to be something else going on.

"Katara, it's okay… shhhh… is the fight with Aang the only thing bothering you?" She shook her head, not willing to surface yet.

"Can you tell me what is?" She shook her head again. I sighed and gently stroked the back of her head. She'd tell someone when she was ready.

After another few minutes Katara pulled out of my shoulder and hiccuped. I sighed then stood and picked up another cloth before returning to her and handing the damp cloth over. She wiped her eyes and cheeks, then her mouth and nose. I took the cloth again and put it with the other dirty clothes in a bucket. We would wash them later.

"Feeling better?" I asked softly. Katara nodded then waterbended the water on the floor back into its wooden bowl. She looked at the wooden dish blankly before dumping the water outside. She was still shaking despite not crying any more so I kept a close eye on her while I helped myself to some sort of porridge with fruit and milk. After a second Katara joined me, nibbling on a cheese biscuit.

"I'm sorry…" Katara apologized, "I ruined your uniform." I looked down at the top then shrugged, "Nah, you didn't ruin it. It will com out in a good wash. Do you think I could convince Zuko a monster was trying to maul me?"

"Who's Zuko?" I froze and mentally began berating myself. Seriously I had to start watching what I said or one day I was going to let something slip which couldn't be explained away as easily as Zuko's name.

"The guy who's been chasing after Aang, he's the prince of the fire nation." Katara paled but nodded. I quickly moved to calm her, "he won't have anyone else helping him besides his current crew. He's not exactly in his father's favour currently." Katara nodded absently.

"I need to go and see if Aang is okay."

"Go ahead," I agreed. While Katara walked off I allowed myself to grimace. I really needed to watch what I was saying. I shook my head. I took a deep breath, steeling my nerves and touching the necklace I had bought. I hadn't taken it off since buying it, not that anyone knew. Heck, no one even knew I had bought it. Personally I didn't mind either way. I walked back in my room and packed up my bag. Inside was my sleeping bag, parka and the two sets of Earth Kingdom clothes that I had been given. Once I was done with that I grabbed Sokka and Katara's stuff as well. Aang's staff was gone so I assumed he had taken it with him. I did another double check to make sure no one had forgotten anything then took the items down.

Appa was munching on hay in the back of the building, looking very pleased. Momo was sitting on the bison's horns watching me, big ears alert.  
"Hey boys I need to leave this stuff with you okay?" I asked, clambering onto Appa via tail and securing all the items. Appa grumbled as turned his head to see what I was doing but quickly became disinterested and went back to munching hay. Momo on the other hand flew from his perch and landed on my shoulder to observe my activities. I laughed and petted his soft ears before shooing him off my shoulder. He chattered at me, annoyed before flying away. I chuckled, brushed a strand of loose hair out of my eyes then headed into town.

* * *

Zuko's ship was spotted during the early evening, I'd guess nearly five o'clock, not that I could accurately tell time anymore. All I could really guess was basic time periods, before noon", noon, after noon and of course morning, afternoon, evening, and night. I joined the other Kyoshi warriors who were standing under the statue of Kyoshi. To my surprise Suki and Sokka were there as well. Suki was handing out fans to everyone. I grabbed a pair, the metal fans were heavy but I had become accustomed to that. What I wasn't used to was the sharpened edge and the strange coating.

"What's on this?" I asked Suki touching the cool jell like substance covering the fan.

"It stops the fan from heating up and burning you if Firebenders grab it. It can also protect you from fire it's a natural fire repellant." I nodded and took both fans, trying to get used to their feel. Suki explained her plan of attack, keep hidden then engage on her cue. I pretty much ignored it. I would follow her plan to a point before breaking off into my own. Besides I had read somewhere that no plan survived initial contact with the enemy.

I took my position, choosing a place where I could see the firebenders as they came towards the village as well as most of the village itself while remaining on the front lines. If there was anytime that I was going to prove myself a capable fighter it was now. Now or never. I waited, crouched on the far side of the rooftop watching the slow progress to the village. I watched as the rhinos moved. They were slow, cumbersome beasts but built like tanks. I wouldn't be able to hurt them but I could out manoeuvre them. That was what I was counting on. No the rhinos would be fine as long as I stayed away from their horns, it was the benders who were the real threat.

It seemed like eons before Zuko and his men arrived, the quick pounding of my heart making every step take twice as long. It seemed like it should be night but it was only half an hour that the rhinos had been walking. It was infuriating since a normal walk would take five minutes and the most. I wondered why the firebenders didn't just leave the rhinos behind, the animals were giving their enemies lots of time to prepare. Finally though, Zuko and his cohorts were here. Suki made a motion and the signal was quickly passed around. I took my turn, as one of the people on the roofs anyone in my area would look for my signal. I quickly made the move, catching Sokka's eye. His eyes widened and he gestured at his face. I pretended to grimace silently pleased that I was so easily recognizable. Zuko would spot me right away.

Now that we were all ready we were simply waiting to strike. One Kyoshi warrior would rush out when they felt the time was right and the rest would follow. I waited until Zuko was well within my sights, but not close enough for his beast to attack me before I jumped off the roof. Dust and dirt puffed up in a cloud around me drawing all eyes to me. Just as I expected Zuko took one good look at me before glaring.

"You."  
"Me." I replied, a cheeky grin on my face. Zuko growled. It was then the Kyoshi warriors attacked. I almost lost Zuko in the sudden onslaught. Almost. The prince of fire pushed through the crowd of girls(and only boy) to get to the only one without makeup. Me. I wasn't going to make it hard for him.

I charged forward and dodged to the side, attacking from the part of the rhino that didn't have goring horns of whip like tail. I smashed my fan against Zuko only to be parried away by a fist full of fire. Whatever the special coating on this fan did the trick worked and Zuko's flame never touched me. I closed my fan and swung it at him again. He used the metal gauntlet on his wrist to stop that particular blow. The fan rung with the sound of metal on metal.

I was dimly aware of everyone else fighting Zuko's hordes of soldiers. I heard shouts and screams and the distinctive sound of metal ringing upon metal. My fan got caught in a corner of Zuko's armour. I tugged in alarm but it didn't budge. Zuko liked at me, then tore the fan out of his shoulder armour where I had struck again. His armour was thick and I was beginning to doubt that I was leaving much more then bruises so I jumped ahead on my plan.

I leaned in close, startling Zuko. He brought his wrist up to his face, expecting another attack when I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Long live Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

_Oh boy Maddi is in trouble isn't she? So for those of you who may be confused, Pala/Maddi wants the attention of Zuko and really doesn't have to many options. She could mention his mother but then he would attack her point blank, she doesn't want to bring up Iroh because one she doesn't want to insult the dragon of the west and two, she has a lot of respect for his character (note I didn't say him because she doesn't actually know him yet). So she chooses to call him fire lord. If Zuko was normal he would take it one of three ways and possibly get confused, is she against me, for me or mocking me. Of course the Zuko we know and love currently is full of anger and angst so he instantly jumps to the worst possible conclusion. Pala/Maddi on the other hand hadn't realized this and is right now simply glad that she has Zuko's attention like she wanted. Of course she is aware of the danger, otherwise she wouldn't have said that she'd be screwed six ways to Sunday and sent to hell in a hand basket. _

_Next chapter involves a very angry fire prince, and Pala/Maddi getting a little carried away and by accident giving out some misinformation. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review to let me know if there is anyway I can improve. _

_Thank you, Princess Kassie Out. _


	7. Hail the Fire Lord

Chapter 7

Hail the Fire Lord

_A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has followed/favourited/and reviewed to this story. Your added support has inspired me to write a bit quicker then expected and now this chapter has come in several hours early. However, in this chapter I want to address two things right away. One there are two lines which are written in caps. I did this to accentuate just how loud and fierce the characters are being at that moment. I know caps isn't something a lot of people like seeing and I agree it can get annoying when used all the time for shouting in a story. However when used at the right times for the right reasons I believe it can add to the story. I also want to point out that for the first time in this chapter I will be leaving Maddi's point of view for a couple of pages. This is important to the story as this second characters point of view needs to be seen to fully understand the full effect of Maddi's words here. I hope that clears everything that could cause potential issues here. To make it perfectly clear which part of this chapter belongs to who you will see a name in both italics and underlined. Like this: __Maddison__. Thank you and I hope that clears everything up. _

_Princess Kassie Out. _

* * *

_I leaned in close, startling Zuko. He brought his wrist up to his face, expecting another attack when I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear._  
_"Long live Fire Lord Zuko."_

Zuko's reaction was priceless. He froze for a second, just staring at me in shock. I quickly spun and took off through the crowd of warriors, giving plenty of space between myself and the prince. I wasn't exactly sure what his reaction would be but I didn't want to risk being injured. Besides, I needed him to follow me.

I pushed my way through the Kyoshi warriors who mostly ignored me. Zuko on the other hand kept being stopped by attacking warriors, one of whom I was sure was Sokka. I slipped behind a house and waited. Four seconds later Zuko, without his rhino came charging after me. Both hands alight with fire. I instinctively ducked, slapping my hands to the ground as a bolt of the flames shot over my head.

"What did you do that for?" I shouted, I had figured that he might be angry but this was beyond what I had assumed.

"You dare mock me?" Zuko bellowed back, smoke pouring from his nose and mouth. I blinked then sat up, and looked at him. Zuko thought I had been mocking him. Well now I understood why he was so angry.

"I'm not making fun of you," I pointed out, standing, "You are the next fire lord."

"I'm banished," Zuko snarled, "I won't become Fire Lord unless I capture the avatar." I eyed his position. He was tense, body ridged. He was prepared to start fighting. Then again, so was I. Neither of us really trusted the other.

"That's one of your options," I admitted, "the other is showing your people that you fight for them, show them that you would a better leader then Ozai is then overthrow him."

"Blasphemy." Zuko snarled, his hands lighting up again. Fury built up inside me as a hundred faces assaulted my memory. Faces of those I knew and those who I had yet to met. Katara and Sokka who lost their mother, forcing Katara to replace her and become a mother to her elder brother. Aang who had lost everything because of the fire nation. The children of the water tribe, so young but having to learn how to defend themselves so they could simply survive. Sura, my water tribe companion who had panicked at the sight of a fire nation flare, Sura, whose full pain I would never know. Then came characters I had yet to meet. Teo who lost his mother and ability to walk then nearly his home because of the fire nation. Bato who had been burned so badly that his family had to leave him behind for at least a week. Haru who's father was locked away by the fire nation until he had no hope left. Iroh, crying over the makeshift memorial of Lu-Ten in Ba-Sing-Se. Zuko. What sort of father could do that to his own son?

"Blasphemy?" I snarled, pulling myself to my full height. I was shorter then Zuko by a inch or two but at that moment I didn't care. I looked at him straight on, gold eyes to brown.

"Blasphemy?" I repeated again. "Is it blasphemy to want a cruel dictator taken off the throne? Do you even know how much pain your so called father has inflicted? Because of him families have been torn apart, lives ripped to shreds. He has left children to become old men and women in young bodies. Some of those children will never see their parents again. And he hasn't just left the earth kingdom that way. Look at what he's done to his country. Heck, look at what he has done to his own family." That was a wrong step on my side. Zuko completely caught fire, it flickered and burned up his arms and almost to his shoulders.  
"MY FATHER DID WHAT HE HAD TO BECAUSE I NEEDED A LESSON."

"YOUR FATHER BURNED YOU BECAUSE BECAUSE YOUR ARE TEN TIMES THE MAN HE EVER COULD DREAM OF BEING." I bellowed back, my voice unusually high. Zuko reeled like he had been shot, eyes wide.

"You are a kind, compassionate person Zuko." I said softly, "your father saw that and recognized it as a threat. You would have stopped the entire war once you understood what was going on. You have the heart to be a good leader, one your people would love. If your father had let you stay and remain the way you were then his own people would rise up against him and give you the crown. Besides Iroh, you are the only one in the royal family deserving of the peoples love." Zuko stared at me, mouth slack. He didn't seem to know what to say. We were silent for a long time. Finally Zuko croaked out, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"How… what… who are you?" I laughed gently and replied.

"I'm a girl who looks earth kingdom, adopted into the water tribe, with the soul of an air nomad. I suppose you can say I am a girl of all nations." I shrugged and allowed myself to relax . Zuko didn't, instead he suddenly stood erect and looked at me with huge eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused. Why was he looking at me like that? He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Nothing," he replied, a little too quickly. He looked so lost all of a sudden, like his armour was to big for him. I paused then looked back to the village. I could smell smoke. Stiffening I looked at Zuko.

"Your men are burning down the village. I need to go, my friends are probably leaving soon anyways. If you want, call for the avatar. Aang will fight you and you can keep on this wild goose chase or… I'll leave that to you. Still if you change your mind, you know where I'll be." I turned to leave when Zuko asked for something I never expected from him.

"What's your name?"

"Madison, Maddi for short. My water tribe name is Palartok. Pala for short."

* * *

_Zuko_

"Long Live Fire Lord Zuko." I stared at the strange girl. She was the same one who had thrown snow at my face back at the South Pole. I would recognize the peasant anywhere and once again she was mocking me. I felt my internal fire ignite, adding to my anger. The peasant girl sprinted away, adding salt to the wound. She was a coward, unwilling to even face the one she insulted. I snarled and began pushing my way through the group of little girls. The rhino was taking to long, at this rate I'd lose her. I jumped off pushing through the crowd, occasionally shooting a blast of fire at the girls in green. I felt my frustration spike as another girl attacked me. With a cry of rage I pushed her backwards into a house. She slammed against the wall with a resounding crack, her green and gold headpiece falling off. There was a shout of anger and other girl in green, this one with a vaguely similar hairstyle charged up to me. I knocked her aside, ignoring her panicked cries.

I followed the peasant behind a row of wooden houses. There she turned and looked at me. I shot my fist out, sending an intense stream of fire at her head. She would pay for insulting me. She dropped to the ground, the blaze missing her. Then she looked up, her dark eyes blazing.

"What did you do that for?" She shouted.

"You dare mock me?" I shouted back. I didn't care about whether or not she got injured. Her words were not going to be tolerated. She was throwing my banishment back in my face, mocking me. "I'm not making fun of you," she replied pulling herself up from the ground. "You are the next fire lord." How could she say something like that? Was she stupid? How would I, a banished prince with no honour ever become fire lord. It wouldn't happen, not without the avatar in chains on my boat.

"I'm banished, I won't become Fire Lord unless I capture the avatar." I glared at her. She didn't react to my look. Instead she seemed to be assessing me, looking for my week points perhaps. Good luck. I snorted. She looked up to met my eyes. She seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"That's one of your options," she replied. One of my options, it was my only option. Zhao's words echoed in my head, 'you're just a banished prince. Your own father doesn't even want you.'

"The other," she continued catching my attention, "is showing your people that you fight for them, show them that you would be a better leader then Ozai, then overthrow him." I froze. She was suggesting I overthrow my father, did she know what she was saying? No one in the fire nation would ever accept my rule if I overthrew my father. I would be assassinated before I could even accept the crown.

"Blasphemy." I snarled. How could I overthrow my father. He had done what he had to. Punish his only son so that he could learn from his mistake. My father was all powerful in the fire nation, no one would ever challenge his word there. It was exactly what I had said, blasphemy. My hands caught on fire. I needed to show this ignorant peasant that she knew nothing of Agni and her people.

Blasphemy?" she snarled, lips curling over her teeth like some feral animal pulling herself to her full height. If she was attempting to intimidate me she was failing. She looked at me straight on, dark brown eyes meting my gold ones.

"Blasphemy?" She repeated again before starting in on me, taking several steps forward unconsciously.

"Is it blasphemy to want a cruel dictator taken off the throne? Do you even know how much pain your so called father has inflicted? Because of him, families have been torn apart, lives ripped to shreds." She threw her arm out, as if gesturing to the entire island we were standing upon.

"He has left children to become old men and women in young bodies. Some of those children will never see their parents again. And he hasn't just left the earth kingdom that way. Look at what he's done to his country. Heck, look at what he has done to his own family." Look what he has done to his own family. This girl knew something, something about the royal family that no one else but nobles knew. But she was wrong. My father had done nothing to hurt his country, he loved the fire nation.

"MY FATHER DID WHAT HE HAD TO BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LEARN A LESSON."

"YOUR FATHER BURNED YOU BECAUSE BECAUSE YOUR ARE TEN TIMES THE MAN HE EVER COULD DREAM OF BEING." I reeled back, stunned. This strange girl, this nobody of a peasant not only knew it was my father who burned me, but also believed that I was better then him. Her voice rang in my ears. Ten times the man he ever could dream of being. Ten times the man he ever could dream of being.

I was snapped out of my train of thought by her once again. This time her voice soft and low.

"You are a kind, compassionate person Zuko. your father saw that and recognized it as a threat. You would have stopped the entire war once you understood what was going on." There was no way she honestly believed that. Why did she think so highly of me. What she see that I didn't?

"You have the heart to be a good leader," she continued, "one your people would love. If your father had let you stay and remain the way you were then his own people would rise up against him and give you the crown. Besides Iroh, you are the only one in the royal family deserving of the peoples love." I had the heart of a good leader? Who was this girl? How did she know me? What did she now about me? All those questions and more swirled around my head. I needed to know.

"How… what… who are you?" I stuttered all the questions trying to escape at once, leaving my voice hoarse and giving me a large stutter.

She smiled coyly as though she knew something I didn't, which she must otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hang it over my head. Otherwise she wouldn't know me so well.

"I'm a girl who looks earth kingdom, was adopted into the water tribe, with the soul of an air nomad. I suppose you can say I am a girl of all nations." She didn't seem to care about what she was saying, shrugging her shoulders like she said that everyday. A girl of all nations. Yet… it hit me like a blot of lighting. I'm a girl who looks earth kingdom. She wasn't earth kingdom, she was adopted into the water tribe and the air benders were extinct. That only left one nation as her homeland. Fire nation.

This girl was fire nation. It was the only answer that made sense, the fact she looked like she belonged to one of the higher classes of the earth kingdom wasn't that unusual, it was exceptionally common in the colonies or in the poorer parts of my homeland. Our homeland technically.

"What?" The girl asked, looking confused. Had she not meant to give the hint or was I dong something strange? I shook myself out of my stupor.

"Nothing," I blurted, suddenly not wanting to disappoint her. She was from my homeland and she believed I would be a better Fire Lord then my father.  
Part of me, a part that spoke in Azula's voice whispered that she was delusional. I ignored it. I wanted to believe that she honestly believed in me. I wasn't sure why but it felt… nice. The girl looked up and closed her eyes. I wasn't sure what she was doing until she turned back to me.

"Your men are burning down the village. I need to go, my friends are probably leaving soon anyways. If you want, call for the avatar. Aang will fight you and you can keep on this wild goose chase or… I'll leave that to you. Still if you change your mind, you know where I'll be." She turned away when it occurred to me, I didn't know something that was very important.

"What's your name?"

"Madison, Maddi for short. My water tribe name is Palartok. Pala for short." She smiled then tore off. I stayed still for a moment before hurtling back into the battle. Running to my men I searched the skies. There, the bison with the brown arrow was taking off. On its back was the familiar forms of the avatar and his water tribe peasant friend. Maddison and the water tribe boy weren't there.

* * *

_Maddi_

I slipped out from behind the houses. Somehow the Kyoshi warriors were holding the fire soldiers off fairly well. Could it be possible that Zuko the best trained on his ship besides Iroh? That didn't make sense but it was beginning to look that way. Than again, the Kyoshi warriors were fighting with a ferocity I had never seen from them before. I didn't have a chance to wonder why because I heard Sokka call my name.

"Pala!" I turned, a smile on my face only for it to freeze there. Sokka was crouched next to a wooden building, one of the few that wasn't burning at all. Beside him was Suki, but she wasn't kissing him, she wasn't moving at all. Her head lolled to the side, unconscious and her left leg was bent at an angle that shouldn't exist on a human body. I felt sick. Suki, sweet, kind, Suki was badly injured. I tore over to Sokka, taking a spot beside him. First things first.  
"Is she breathing?" Sokka nodded, I noticed his hands were shaking as he supported her head. I worried for a moment that her neck was broken but it didn't look that way, not that I knew everything. I had gone through a basic first aid course two years ago for a refresher on my babysitting licence but I hardly remembered any of it.

"Keep her safe, I'll get a healer here." I stated before tearing off across town. I tried to remember the name of the healer here but it escaped me. Instead I shouted, calling for a healer in a panicked voice. If Suki died the story would change forever, but more importantly, If Suki died I would have lost a friend and it would have all been my fault. The healer stepped out of one of the buildings that wasn't burning and far from the fire. She came running at my call, running right past me. I didn't argue, instead following her. In my head a mantra chanted out. Don't let her die, dear God protect her please.

Both the healer, whose name I still didn't remember, and I skidded to a stop next to Suki. I was dimly aware that I had been leading the woman here but I was to focused on my friend of particularly care. Sokka was looking near hysterics as I didn't exactly feel much better. The healer ignored is both, instead gently moving over to Suki with experienced eyes. She took the girl's wrist and felt for a pulse before relaxing visibly. She then dug into her bag, pulling out a pair of rods and white cloth strips.

"You," she snapped at Sokka, "grab her leg here, firmly." Sokka did as she asked, wrapping his hands above the break. The healer then grabbed on wait her side of the break and with a sickening sound set the leg back into a normal position. Quickly the healer took both rods and wrapped the linen cloths around the rods and Suki's leg. Once that was completely wrapped up she took a small container, uncorked it and waved it under Suki's nose. The leader of the Kyoshi warriors woke slowly. She seemed a little out of it, her head lolling to the side as she nearly fell asleep again. I heard the healer cuss beside me.  
"By the mother of faces." She hissed causing me to look at her. I had seen the comic The Search but I hadn't realized that people would feel free to call the names of spirits whenever they wanted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's hit her head and contracted the sleeping illness." She replied tersely, "if she falls asleep she may never wake up." I started, looking at Suki in shock. A concussion. I remembered that I had gotten one as well. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the medicines and medicinal practices they had here in this world were less effective then the ones at home. Then again they didn't need to worry about super-bugs that much because they didn't have issues with people taking heavy medication for every little thing. I noticed Sokka waving the smelling salts under Suki's nose to keep her awake. Suki responded slowly, whispering something that only Sokka could hear. Sokka replied, equally as quiet. I left the two to their private conversation and instead turned to focus on the village around us. Zuko's soldiers were gone, only the crackling fire and injured Kyoshi warriors that said they had been here.

"Is Suki going to be okay?" Kai asked, looking worriedly at her leader who was still softly conversing with Sokka who suddenly seemed very bashful. Had I missed something in the short time I was observing the village? The healer told the Kyoshi warriors the same thing she told me, that Suki should be alright as long as she didn't fall asleep until this time tomorrow.

It began to rain. I jumped as the heavy downpour struck all at once drenching everyone. The droplets stung where they fell, hard and fast, like icy needles pricking our skin. While the 'rain' was nasty and smelled a bit like dead fish I noticed that the fires were going out. I grimaced when I realized the rain was getting Unagi spit. Still it did the trick and by the time the water stopped all the fires had been put out.

"Maddi!" I turned to see Aang running up to me.

"Where's Sokka? We got to go."

"He's with Suki," I quickly explained, "she was hurt in the battle pretty badly." Aang's expression went from worried, to that of a kicked puppy. I didn't have time to wonder why.

"Will she be okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"She'll be fine, now we need to go right?" Aang nodded so I turned back and called to Sokka. The water tribe warrior looked up and hurried over. Aang gestured to us and we followed him quickly to where Appa stood near the wooden statue of Kyoshi. Sokka and I clambered up along with Aang.

"Yip yip!" Aang cried and we took off. As we flew I looked over Appa's back to stare into the water. I caught myself smiling at the sight of Zuko's ship. I was sure I had started to make a difference and from now on, nothing was going to hold me back.

* * *

_A/N: so let me know what you think. How do you like this chapter? What did you think of the misunderstanding between Maddi and Zuko?_

_I also want to address a review I got here from Kilppari since I want to explain my reasoning for Maddi/Pala calling Zuko Fire Lord. As you saw, Maddi believes that Zuko would make a better fire lord than Ozai (which everyone in this world knows well) however, as for why she didn't bring up that Roku was his great-great grandfather. I needed a strong reaction from Zuko for this chapter to work well and I don't think that telling him that his ancestor is Roku would have gotten the reaction this chapter required for it to wok. Zuko would have been curious but it wouldn't have distracted him from the avatar. He might have asked Iroh about it after, then approached Maddi but I wanted this chapter for my readers to really see the changes that are beginning to occur._

_Princess Kassie Out._


	8. Mad King Bumi

Chapter 8

Mad King Bumi

_A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. My weekend, which is when I do my best writing and editing(as well as my posting) was disrupted by my house being evacuated by the RCMP which was terrifying in itself, then my boyfriend invited me out to dinner. He's going to college in two weeks in another province and I just couldn't say no to him. Then yesterday I was scheduled for a long day at work. Well now that is all over so I'm posting this chapter. I'm sorry but life happens, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not very exciting but it does have some nice character development.  
Princess Kassie Out._

Omashu. It was a beautiful view from the cliff we stood upon to to huge cone shaped city. At the top was a brilliant green palace which housed King Bumi, Aang's old friend. I wondered for a moment how Bumi became the king of Omashu. It was in the earth kingdom, therefore under the rule of the Earth King. Unless it was it's own city-state Bumi shouldn't be calling himself King at all. I glanced at Aang, who was grinning excitedly and at Sokka who was staring at the small city in awe. For him it was beyond impressive. Buildings made out of stone, wood and brick would last a great deal longer then the tents of animal hide and igloos that the southern water tribe used as their homes. They were also more durable then the all wooden houses of Kyoshi island. Katara looked just as impressed as her brother, staring at the city with wide eyes. I too was impressed, it was one thing to see a city like this on TV but it was totally different to see it in real life.

"Come on, I have so much to show you guys." Aang cried, his face alight. He took three a steps before realizing the rest of is weren't following him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, using airbending to spin himself back to face us.

"Well… back on Kyoshi island, remember how Zuko found us?" Katara asked. Aang nodded. Katara had spilt the beans so now the entire group knew that the 'crazy stalker guy' was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Aang had gotten confused as to how I knew his name so I fibbed and said I had heard the prince's uncle call him Prince Zuko. That had made Katara look at me strangely until I added that it was common knowledge that the prince had been banished. It had been a close call and it had really caused me to wonder when I was going to tell my friends about my knowledge. For now I was just going with the flow but sooner or later I would have to fess up and tell my friends that I had known their future even before I had met them. I wasn't looking forward to that conversation so for now I was avoiding it as best I could.

"Yeah," Aang replied, "so?"

"Well Sokka and I were thinking… it might be better for you to be disguised so he won't find us. We don't want him to come storming into Omashu." Katara shuffled her feet, looking away from Aang. I could tell she didn't want to order him about, but she did feel that she was protecting us, and to Katara there was nothing more important. Aang frowned but seemed to understand the reasoning behind it.

I stared blankly at the box we were 'borrowing' and quickly decided I did not want to be part of this roller coaster ride. Aang bounced in then, Sokka and lastly Katara. I stayed out. That caught Aang's attention.

"Maddi? Aren't you coming?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Aang, I really am not interested." The young avatar though, wouldn't take no for an answer he gave me the biggest pair of puppy eyes I had ever seen. The big grey orbs were unnaturally cute. I groaned, knowing full well I was going to regret this division, and clambered in behind Katara.

The ride was crazy. I couldn't keep up with everything that was happening. One second we were being chased by a rack of spears, the next we were crashing through apartment buildings. It all seemed to happen so quickly then, just as quickly we landed on the cabbage merchant's stall. Destroying his cabbages for a second time that day.

Then, just as quickly we were marched up to Bumi's castle. Aang, Sokka, Katara and I were shoved down onto our knees in front of the badly dressed royal figure. Bumi looked ancient, his skin covered in moles, pockmarks and wrinkles. His back was deformed, but I knew that to be not from an actual hunchback but from the way he hid his muscular body.

"Off with their heads! One for every piece of mutilated cabbage!"

"I don't think there are enough heads here." I felt no sorrow for teasing the guy who wanted my friends and I killed, even if we did ruin his livelihood. He had proved that they were easily replaced.

"Silence. Only the king can give them their sentence." I looked at my friends. Katara was giving her best, innocent little girl look, Sokka was pleading mentally and Aang… seemed uninterested. Bumi caught my eye and I noticed he was looking at me. Curious I met his gaze, a single eyebrow raised.

"Throw them…" Bumi started, causing the entire area to fall quiet. Everyone was completely focused on Bumi.

"A feast!" I snorted, classic Bumi. I turned when I heard a thud, the cabbage merchant had fainted.

* * *

The feast was prepared surprisingly quickly. Knowing Bumi this was probably common. Either way we ended up sitting across from the king, Aang and Katara in the middle of the table and Sokka and I on the edges.

"You must forgive me but my people have become fat from multiple feasts. So I hope you like your chicken without any skin." Sokka wasn't able to answer, his mouth stuffed full. While I agreed it was nice to eat meat again, I had to admit he was overdoing it.

"It's fine, thank you." I replied quickly which Katara and Aang were exchanging looks.

"How about you, bald kid in the middle?" Aang was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Ah, no thanks. I don't eat meat."

"Oh? Pity, you're missing out on quite a good fare." Aang shrugged. I was paying more attention to Bumi then my friends, which was the only reason why I saw the elderly earthbender take a leg of chicken out of his sleeve and throw it at Aang. To Aang and the others it seemed that the leg of chicken practically appeared out of nowhere. Aang caught the chicken with a gust of air, causing it to look like it was spinning between his hands like magic. I had to admit I was impressed. I still loved seeing bending at work. Briefly I wondered what it would be like to bend, to control all that power. I pushed the thoughts aside. I didn't have time to wonder about that right now.

"We have an Airbender in our midst!" Bumi called to his guards.

"And not just any Airbender, the avatar." Alarm filled Aang's expression. He dropped the chicken leg, shoving his hands behind his back as if to hide the deed. Then again, this was Bumi the crazy king, what more did I expect?

* * *

The 'Newly Refurbished Chamber that was Once Bad' was actually surprisingly nice. Also there was an extra bed in it so instead of three there were four. I wondered briefly if upon seeing me Bumi had ordered in an extra bed. I decided not to question it to much and instead flopped onto one of the green beds. It was so nice and surprisingly comfortable. I heard my friends talking but I was to exhausted to care. The bed was soft and comfortable and while the gems in. The walls did give off light, the glow was soft enough that sleep wouldn't be hard to come by.

I must have fallen asleep sooner then I thought for the nest thing I knew I was waking up with a hand pressed over my mouth. I yelped in shock but the sound was muffled. I noticed Katara and Sokka fighting their own captors. Despite our struggles we were dragged out of the chamber and into a earthen corridor. It was only after we were sealed away from Aang that the guards let go of our mouths. Katara started calling for Aang, Sokka started making threats but I remained quiet. I was thinking, hard. Finally I spoke.

"I demand to see king-" I caught myself from saying Bumi's name and corrected my sentence.

"I demand to see the king." The guard holding my arms chuckled.

"Sorry but no one sees the king unless the king wants to see them." There was the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor at a breakneck pace. It was a thin man who was looking rather desperate. Panting he stopped upon coming up to us.

"Forgive me for intruding," he gasped, wiping a sheen of sweat off his brow, "but the king has demanded to see the one called Madison." I blinked in surprise. Well, that had worked out well.

"That's me."

I was escorted down to see King Bumi in the same chamber that he would be seeing Aang in later. Much to my horror he was wearing the purple garment that he had faced Aang in. I grimaced, if I had thought it looked bad in cartoon that was nothing compared to this. If there's one thing I could say about Bumi though, it was that he never felt shy to state exactly what he was thinking. Which is why as soon as the guards left he came straight up to me then stated at point blank.

"So Madison how are you enjoying our world?" I gaped at Bumi in utter shock. How on earth had he figured it out that didn't come from this world? How on earth did he know?

"What are you, omnipotent?" I blurted out. Bumi laughed, but didn't answer, instead he asked with a loud cackle.

"What do you think of my outfit?"

"I'm not the one wearing it, you are." Was my quick response. Honestly I thought the outfit was horrific and worthy of being burned but I didn't want to offend Bumi, the life of my friends were possibly on the line. I doubted that but better safe then sorry.

"Humm," Bumi replied.

"So what did you want me here for?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Why did you ask for me?" He retorted. I grimaced, well I might as well put my cards down, Bumi wouldn't let me keep them hidden anyways.

"As you know I'm from another world. Well I also know the path this world is going to take-"

"Is or was?" Bumi chuckled. I stopped, feeling slightly unnerved. Coughing uncomfortably I continued.

"I'm… not sure yet." I admitted before continuing on. Bumi leaned back on a chair he must have bended into creation for I was sure it hadn't been there before.

"Well, I know that you were going to use creeping crystal on our fingers so instead… take me prisoner." I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable, Bumi's knowing stare seemed to pierce through my logic and sharp wit to see something soft and venerable inside.

"And why should I do that? For all I know they'll leave you behind."

"They would never do that!" I cried. Aang, Sokka and Katara were my friends even if they were younger then me, they would never leave me behind and I would never leave them behind.

"Even if you could go home?" My heart slipped a beat. I was suddenly aware of everything going on around me. I wanted to go home but… I felt a pang in my heart. Sokka, Katara, all the people from the water tribe and even Aang had become close to me. They had befriended me and even more, become a second family. I had become so close to them in such a short time… how painful would the thought of leaving be after Ozai was defeated. And yet I still wanted to see my family, at least say a proper goodbye, tell them how wonderful it was here, joke with my sister how much she reminded me of Toph or how cute Sokka, her Avatar crush was. Then I'd give them every little detail I could remember, everything I could think of.

I couldn't answer. It seemed like I stood there forever. I was stuck. Going home I would be able to see my family again, assure them that I was safe and happy. But I knew that they would never believe my story, they would think I convinced myself that my adventures in the avatar world were hiding some hidden hurt. Two months ago I would have thought the same thing. Never going back I would get a new family, new friends, a new life without the mistakes of my past but my birth family would go on believing I was dead and I would never know if they were okay as well. That was another danger of returning, to go home and find out that I was the only survivor.

"Deal." I jumped from my thoughts to look at Bumi in surprise.

"Escort miss Madison back to the newly refurbished chamber and make sure she is comfortable." Bumi ordered his guards. I hadn't noticed them coming in, still shell shocked from his question. The guards were firm with their hold on me as they guided me away from Bumi's throne room and back to the chamber. I barely paid any attention, my mind focused on other things of which there belonged no right answers.

I was awoken from the slumber I had fallen into out of boredom by one of the guards. I blinked and flipped over.

"The avatar has passed all of the king's tests, you are free to go." I jumped up, beaming in excitement. Aang had passed, like I had known he would. I all but sprinted out of the doorway the guard had been kind enough to bend open for me and down the hallway. I slowed as I approached the throne room, entering just in time to see Aang hug Bumi.

"Aang, you haven't changed a bit. Literally!" Bumi exclaimed.

"Thanks, um, Bumi can you let Maddi go now?"

"Already done," I called, grinning at the dramatic entrance. There was a yell and suddenly I was being squished by three sets of bodies all coming in for hugs. I yelped and faked suffocation.

"Guys… can't … breathe." I was feeling so much better then I had started this morning. Maybe it was the good sleep or maybe it was the fact that my friends would never leave me, no merger what I did. I felt a stab in my heart. I shoved the feeling inside, I had no good reason to suddenly lose my good mood.

"So what happened?" I asked my friends. Katara was the one who replied.

"Bumi said that he was going to hold you prisoner and let us go, we couldn't allow that so Aang did his three tests." I smiled and hugged them again.

"I was testing your companions Aang, to see how loyal they were," Bumi explained, "you've got good friends Aang, and you'll need them if you want to succeed in your quest." Momo chattered and flew to Bumi's shoulder.

"And don't forget Momo, he'll be very useful." I looked around. Where on earth had Momo come from anyway?

"Bumi," Aang said, catching everyone's attention, "I have a challenge for you." The young avatar grinned and whispered in his old friend's ear. Bumi beamed and nodded. I stared in shock as the two raced each other out of the door like they were both still kids.

I turned and shared an exasperated expression with Katara and Sokka. Aang was such a child but I was willing to let him have his childish moments, all to soon he would be expected to grow up. A guard walked in and noticing something missing asked, "where is the king?"

"Out using the mail delivery system as a super slide." The guard groaned from under his huge metal hat before turning and walking away, shaking his head muttering.

"I always knew there was a reason they called him mad king Bumi." I giggled, the title fit so well. It seemed like I was not the only one to find it funny either a few seconds later Sokka and Katara joined me in laughter.

* * *

Bumi saw us off with that giant smile of his and a money pouch to help us along our way. Aang and the crazy king said a heartfelt goodbye before we left. Just as we were walking out the door Bumi grabbed my shoulder.

"No one knows what the future holds," he stated firmly, a serious expression in his crazy eyes.

"And no one, even if they know, can predict it." I stared at Bumi for the longest time. Just how much about my situation did this crazy guy know? And how crazy was he really?

While we rode Appa away I tried to figure out what he meant. No one knows the future even if they know the future? What did he mean? What did he see that I didn't? I couldn't understand, I couldn't ever guess at what Bumi was aware of. All I new was that I had to make my choices and hope for the best. I couldn't stop trying to make a difference I couldn't sit idly by and just watch things happen. I needed to feel useful, like I was doing something good.


	9. It's All About Respect

Chapter 9

It's All About Respect

We were in desperate need of supplies. I stared at the remains of the food we had gotten from Omashu. We didn't even have enough food to give us a small lunch. Let along a dinner. None of us were particularly worried about lunch as that meal was usually very light. Dinner was another matter entirely.

"Well I'm going hunting." Sokka stated, standing up, his boomerang and club in hand. Aang shot up, eyes wide.

"You can't!"  
"Why can't I?" Sokka asked, "if I don't we'll starve until we find a town."

"Can't you find something else to eat?" Aang asked, sounding slightly hopeful, "fruits, berries… nuts?" I jumped and looked up from where I had been petting Momo. The lemur, disturbed by my sudden change of position, chattered and flew off, but not before throwing something at my head. It bounced off my head, catching my attention and into Aang's line of sight. He picked it up and showed it to Sokka, a big smile on his face.

"See? Nuts." I peered at the item and was surprised to recognize it as an acorn. Sokka scoffed at the discovery, this time bringing Katara's attention to them.

"Like you could make a meal from that."

"Actually you can make a meal out of it." Aang pointed out, "we just need a lot."

"By the time you pick enough for a meal, I bet I could have caught two sparrow-hares and cooked them to perfection." Sokka challenged. Aang didn't rise to the challenge.

"No. I won't let you."  
"Do you even know where you could find enough nuts to feed all of us?" Sokka snapped, his temper flaring. "Because I can with one animal. What is it with you and this vegetarian thing anyway? Not eating meat doesn't make sense."

"The monks told us that all life is sacred," Aang explained, there was a terse tone in his voice and a strain around his eyes, "you can't just slaughter something for just any reason."

Sokka stared at Aang, unable to speak at all. Finally he looked at Aang blankly before snapping.

"Fine, you pick your nuts. If you can come up with enough, I'll add it to our diet. Fair?"

"Yep." Aang chirped before walking up to the tree behind me and slamming it with a wave of air. At least five dozen good-sized nuts fell from the tree. As did Momo, his pouched cheeks stuffed full. I groaned. Great, nuts. On the plus side though, I realized, this meant that we were getting closer to the next familiar checkpoint for me. Episode five, imprisoned.

I could barely believe I had been in this world for two months and was only reaching episode five now. Then again, this world was real, so time moved at a normal rate. This journey had action but it was far less than how the series portrayed it to be. Then again, the series had sixty-one episodes and it at the least would span four maybe five months. I was beginning to realize that this journey took a lot longer than that. We had left the South Pole during its summer months when the sun was always in the sky. That happened during the rest of the world's fall and winter. About September to January from what I understood. While I had thought that Kyoshi island was in the middle of winter, I had been wrong. I had discovered a few weeks ago that the wheat harvest had just come in about a month before I arrived in this world. Since wheat is normally harvested in late August, early September that meant that the time of year must be around October or November. We had a lot of time to kill before the comet was going to come.

Of course this was mostly estimation and logic on my part. That, and the fact I enjoyed learning new things which is how I knew the basic times of the south pole's summer months and when wheat is usually harvested.

"Hey Pala, help me out here." Sokka called, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the elder water tribe sibling staring at a handful of nuts, the most baffled expression on his face.

"Help you with what?" I asked walking over. Sokka shoved his handful into my own hands.

"How do you eat these things?"

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair. Not only were the chestnuts extremely bitter, a trait that Aang said was common in this type of nut, but Sokka and Aang sat as far apart as they could from each other. This left Katara and I in a very uncomfortable position. Stuck as unwilling mediators. I was confused myself as to why Sokka was so upset and it wasn't just Sokka who was angry. Katara wasn't talking much to Aang either which actually left me as the true mediator.

I was woken that night by the sound of an animal in pain. Shooting upright I looked around. Aang and Katara were both asleep on either side of me but Sokka, who usually slept beside his sister, was gone. I slowly eased myself from between the younger two of our group and then out into the wilds. I had never really bothered to put an effort into tracking people down before so trying to find Sokka was pretty hard.

"Sokka?" I called, trying to find the elusive water tribe prince. I could hear his voice but the words were impossible to make out. I followed the sound until I came to a clearing. There was a cliff nearby, I saw Sokka sitting crouched next to a pile of fallen rocks. There was something brown next to him. The creature, a dear like creature with a set of impressive horns gave one last loud cry before its body relaxed.

"Sokka!" I yelped in surprise. He had just killed the animal. I didn't have an issue with that personally but Aang was going to be furious if he found out. To my surprise Sokka raised a single hand in a dismissive sign and began chanting.

I forgot the worry I had felt for Sokka and Aang's relationship as I was caught up in the strange tribal chant. I recognized the language as the language of the water tribes. I still knew little to none of the words but the tone was reverent. I caught Sokka's own name in his language but that was about it.

The chant ended, leaving Sokka still kneeling beside the carcass of the animal. Slowly I walked over to Sokka and peered over his shoulder. It was then I understood why he had taken the animal's life. The hind legs of the animal were crushed under several large boulders. There was nothing any of us could have done. The animal was ultimately going to die.

"Go ahead, say it."  
"Say what?" I asked Sokka. My attention was caught by a long curved knife made out of bone, intricate designs carved into its surface. Sokka was cleaning the weapon like he used it all the time but I had never seen him with it before. Still, the weapon was clearly water tribe in make, it couldn't have come from anywhere else.

"Tell me how we could have saved it or that I'm not treating all life as sacred."

"I'd never say that," I insisted, "Sokka, I know that there are times when animals can't be saved. And I've learned from the water tribe that if it comes down to it, the life of an animal or your tribe, the tribe wins every time. Besides, I like eating meat." Sokka paused and looked at me, then smiled.

"So what was with the chant?" I asked as Sokka began pushing the boulders away from the animal's hind legs.

"That was a prayer actually," Sokka corrected, "I was thanking the moose-deer's spirit for giving us its body to use so we could survive."

"Are we going to use its meat?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure Aang would protest."

"I'm not going to disrespect Aang," Sokka explained, "But it is a little unfair…" he grunted, pushing another boulder away, "that he expects us to follow his ideals."

"I can understand that," I admitted, "you guys are giving up so much to help him."

"I'm not upset about that." Sokka explained, leaning against the boulder he had just moved, "I'd give up more to help him and my sister, I just would like to see that he's willing to give back some." I walked over and leaned against the same boulder.

"It all comes down to respect doesn't it?" Sokka gave me a soft smile and nodded.

Sokka and I found a small trading post a few miles away, after we had finished saving what we could. The guy at the trading post was more than willing to accept the moose-deer's antlers, coat and the salvageable meat in return for a good amount of money. When we returned the amount was secretly added to the coin sack Bumi had given us.

As I lay in my sleeping bag, gazing up at the star filled sky, unable to sleep I allowed my mind to wander to my companions. Maybe it wasn't the adventure itself or the multiple bonding experiences that kept the Gaang together, but the fact that all of them were willing to give up everything and anything for the sake of a single member. That thought made me really stop and think. What did I have to offer, what did I have that I would be willing to give? It seemed to me that I had nothing to offer. How could someone who had nothing to give, give at all?

* * *

It was five days later that we found Haru. Sokka had been struggling to find nuts and I was starting to get frustrated with Aang. Sure he was still a kid but he couldn't honestly expect Sokka to know where nuts naturally grew when plants were seldom seen in the pole.

There was a huge reverberating sound and a shock wave ripped through our camp. I jumped, feeling panic well up within me. The first word that came into my head was earthquake. I took a deep breath, it wasn't an earthquake, it was Haru bending. It wasn't an earthquake, it was Haru bending.

"Are you alright Pala?" Katara asked, worry creasing her brow. I nodded, "yeah, I thought it was an earthquake." I saw my friends exchanged worried looks but I brushed it off, "well are you coming to check it out or not?"

We found Haru a few meters away from us, earthbending in a ditch. I watched in curiosity, earthbending was impressive but I didn't find it as impressive as fire, water or airbending. Haru looked just like he had in the series except more real. His hands and shoes were covered in dirt and he had a smear of the stuff across his forehead where he had probably wiped sweat away. I stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Katara didn't stop beside me as I had expected her to, instead she just kept walking.

"Excuse me." Haru spun around, dropped his boulder, took off down the ditch and then earthbended a huge portion to block our way in the span of a minute. I was left gaping at just how fast he moved, then again when people are desperate… I was pulled from my thoughts by Katara turning around.

"Why did he run away? I was just trying to be friendly."

"Hey, he had to be running somewhere," Aang chirped before I could answer, "probably a village."

"And a village means no more nuts for dinner!" The two took off, clambering over the small mound and to the other side.

"I worked hard for those nuts!" Sokka shouted, following after them. I shook my head and followed, barely paying attention to the feeling of Momo landing on my shoulder. I hurried up the hill standing on the top I looked out over the peninsula we were on. There was the little village sitting next to the water and far away in the distance, a smudge of black against the clear sky. The earthbender's prison.

"Pala what are you waiting for? Come on!"

"Coming." I called before running down to where my friends all stood waiting for me.

The village was miserable. That really was the best description. Fire nation soldiers patrolled the area, dressed finely with bears trimmed and armour piled to a sheen. The village itself didn't match. Animal droppings filled the streets, the houses were old, some actually falling apart, the people looked repressed and downtrodden. We picked our way through the streets, trying not to look around too much. Fitting in was impossible, even with me wearing the earth kingdom dress from Kyoshi.

Katara spotted Haru going into his mother's shop and pointed him out to the rest of us before chasing after him. I groaned and followed behind. Honestly, would it kill her to wait for us?

The shop inside was small, a few foodstuffs were scattered here and there but otherwise it was empty. Business must be awful. Then again based on the state of this town, everything was awful.

"Why did you run away?" Haru spun around, eyes wide.

"Haru?" His mom asked, leaning over the counter to look at these strange people who had just barged into her store.

"I don't know, these people are crazy. Just look at the way they're dressed." The comment was obviously for the airbender and water tribe siblings but I couldn't help but feel a little insulted by it.

"We saw you earthbending," Katara challenged, blue eyes just begging for Haru to challenge her.

"Haru! I've told you before you can't earthbend-"

"No one saw me!" Haru exclaimed, giving up his façade of ignorance. Haru's mother sent her son a stern green-eyed gaze, one that I knew as 'we'll be talking about this later.' It was a look my mother would often give me when I was in trouble.

"You can't tell Haru not to earthbend," Katara implored, "that would be like telling me not to waterbend, it is a part of who we are." I shook my head. How had we gone from demanding he explain himself to arguing against his mother in his sake? Then again, it was Katara doing all the speaking. Aang seemed supportive but couldn't work a word in edgewise and Sokka looked nearly traumatized.

"Katara," I called before this could go any further, "you've seen the fire nation forces here. Do you think they'd tolerate an ability that could smudge up their shiny clothes?" The sarcasm ran thick off my tongue. I knew it wasn't the time but I couldn't bring myself to care. Looking at the slum this town was and knowing it was the fault of those soldiers, parading around in shiny suits made my blood boil.

"What can they do that they haven't done already?" Katara asked, turning to me; it was Haru's mother that answered.

"They could take Haru away, just like they took his father." A knock on the door distracted us from the conversation. Sokka hurried over to the closed blinds and lifted a single panel.

"Fire nation, act natural."

Of course this meant that when the fire nation walked in everything was really awkward. Aang and Sokka were pretending to have a funny conversation but upon seeing the soldiers their funny words dried up. Katara was looking a hand of grapes she had grabbed from somewhere and was looking it over critically… in the middle of the room. I had grabbed Haru and assessing his age close to mine whispered an instruction in his ear then proceeded to pretend to be a stupid girl. I batted my eyelashes and twisted a bit of hair around my finger. Haru had been doing a really good job of pretending to flirt with me as the soldiers walked in but his words vanished upon seeing them approach his mother.

"Tax just got raised," the lead man sneered while I wondered why five soldiers were needed to deal with an old shopkeeper and her teenaged son. Haru's mother didn't move so the soldier moved forward, a flame appearing just above his palm.

"I'd listen if I were you, fire can be so… temperamental." At his last word the little flame grew before disappearing when the man closed his hand. That was a serious threat, especially since this entire village was practically made from tinder. Haru's mother quickly spun on her heels and grabbed the cash box from under her counter. She quickly showed it to the soldiers. They grabbed the coins before throwing three of the little bronze coloured ones on the carpet.

"Keep the copper." He smiled at me, his eyes roaming up and down. They flicked back to Katara only once but Katara was only fourteen and therefore not of much interest. She still had a way to go before she would become the beauty I knew she was. I on the other hand had all my womanly curves (even of they were few) and was pretty much legal age in this world.

I didn't have to fake the shiver that ran up my spine.

The solders left. I took a great big sigh the second the door was closed and turned to my friends. Haru's mother had finished putting the money away in the cash box.

"I'm sorry," Katara looked around then quickly returned the grapes to their spot, "I didn't know."

"I understand that," Haru's mother replied, "but the sooner you all leave, the better."

* * *

I was woken up the next day by Katara shouting that Haru had been arrested and it was all her fault. I felt awful but there was little I could do now, Haru was already gone.

"We need to save him," Katara told us firmly, "it's my fault he is there in the first place."

"Listen Katara, I know your upset and all but there is no way any of us can get into that prison."

"Yes, I can." Katara corrected, "because I'm going to get arrested for earthbending."

"You're crazy." Sokka deadpanned. Katara sent a pointed glare at her brother before turning to us.

"Listen, so I was thinking…"

_A/N: I'm sorry I have a lot to talk about here. Okay, first thing. The dagger Sokka had was a ceremonial dagger used only in important events or the taking of an animal's life and is never to see battle. It is something all male southern water tribe members carry with them and it is granted to then upon manhood. Since Sokka's father and all the adult men of the tribe weren't around when Sokka was fifteen he normally wouldn't have gotten it. However, Gran-gran still had her late husband's dagger and gave it to Sokka so he could have that knowledge that he was legally considered a man in their tribe._

_As for Sokka's snappy remark to Maddi he was upset about Aang saying that he wasn't treating the lives of animals as sacred. The ritual of the prayer (which is a thank you to all kills, with fish and most sea life as natural exceptions) is a sign of just how much the spirits of animals are revered in the water tribe. When Aang accused Sokka of taking life so easily it was like a slap in the face._

_Okay now one more thing. Imprisoned had to be split into two episodes because of the first part of this chapter (and I couldn't leave it, character development was to important). The next episodes. After this are The Spirit World part one and two. These chapters will be called Spirits and will be broken down into three chapters and trust me I'm going to need three chapters as this will be the keystone to the rest of my story. It will determine what happens to Maddi and where the story will go from there. Thank you and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far._

_Princess Kassie Out._


	10. First Battle

Chapter 10 First Battle

I accepted the cup of tea with a small smile. Haru's mother took her own cup and sat across from me. The atmosphere was tense but not because of the relationship between us, or lack of one, but because we both had our minds fixed upon someone we cared for. Katara was with Haru in that metal abomination that I was tempted to drag Toph to the second I could. Fifteen minutes after Katara was taken away I had given up Sokka and Aang as lost causes and went to Haru's mother.

"So what did your young friend do to convince the soldiers that she was an earthbender?" I looked up from the tea into the withered face of the woman across from me.

"We pretended to get into an argument about which one of us deserved Sokka's attention more. Then Aang used the ventilation shafts in the mine to lift a rock and make it look like earthbending." I took a sip of the warm liquid and allowed myself to relax.

"That was quite ingenious, who made the plan?"

"Katara came up with the false bending idea, I wrote the script. Otherwise they would have gotten into an argument that would peak with insults about Sokka's ear size."

"Oh dear." I laughed at the look on her face. She smiled warmly before taking another drink, her eyes suddenly dark.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, "I promise we won't let anything happen to Haru."

"I'm not worried that Haru will be hurt…" she trailed off, suddenly refusing to meet my eyes.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I'm worried that Haru will be there… and won't find his father." I frowned, why would Haru's mother fear something like that. If he was dead wouldn't she know? I took a thoughtful sip of tea before voicing my previous question aloud.

"Wouldn't they bring the body to your village for burial?"

"No. When someone dies on that thrice accursed place their bodies are thrown overboard and left to the mercy of the tides. We only know all that because two bodies were washed on shore five years ago. We still have others come in all the time but no one knows how high the death count really is. Many of us say prayers to the spirits, the same ones that we would repeat at funerals when someone is caught earthbending." I stared at Haru's mother, tea forgotten. I had known thing were bad here but I had no idea of how bad. The knowledge that the warden threw anyone who pissed him off overboard had been bad. I had never connected the action with the death that ultimately would follow. All the soldiers were dressed in thick, heavy armour. They wouldn't have had a chance. Now I learned t hat the people back home would never know if their loved ones were still alive… it reminded me of my situation. Perhaps, in a way, my family and I were living like that. I was on the boat, lost in worry and confusion never knowing what had happened to them after I had left. They were here, on the other side hoping, praying that I was alive but slowly, losing hope.

"I'm sorry, burdening you with my troubles while you have a friend on that abomination. I shouldn't have said that, I've kept it from Haru, and you two are of a similar age." I shrugged, trying to push away the sudden feeling of dread that had made a home at the bottom of my stomach. I knew full well that this world was real but had somehow forgotten what it meant to be caught in a middle of a war. An image of Suki laying barely conscious on Kyoshi island flashed through my mind.

"I guess…" I added suddenly, "that we all have our own demons to face and sharing them with others can ease the burden for a while." Haru's mother sent me a piercing glance before asking shrewdly.

"And what are the demons that you yourself face?" I sighed and looked away , finishing off the cup of tea too quickly for my taste.

"I… I'm not ready to share them yet." I admitted quietly. Haru's mother smiled and patted one of my hands.

"Give yourself time, and when your ready tell your friends. They're good kids, they'll listen to you." I smiled softly unwilling to admit that was part of my fear. That they would listen and truly see the sort of person they called their friend. A lair, a coward a confused and scared little girl in a woman's clothes. Or worse yet not see that and begin to use me as a guide on how to live their lives. I wanted my friends to listen to me but not because they would fear the choices they would make otherwise.

That night I sat on Appa's back with Sokka, both of us tense. Aang sat on Appa's head, face unusually serious.

The metal bars were spaced far enough apart that anyone would be able walk through. They merely served as a reminder that beyond was a body of water that no one but a healthy well trained athlete, a waterbender or a large flying animal could cross. Katara stepped outside and joined us on the four foot wide metal edging.

"Where's Haru?" Sokka asked, looking around as if the teenaged earthbender would be around somewhere.

"He doesn't know yet," Katara replied, "and I'm not bringing him."

"What happened?" I approached the water tribe girl feeling worried.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Katara replied. I had seen Katara get passionate before but I had never seen her this determined.

After a small argument, one that elicited a look of betrayal from Sokka when I sided with his sister, we sent Appa off and hid behind a large pile of crates.

"We don't have a lot of time," Sokka pointed out. I nodded. Hunkered down like this behind the crates was causing my back to hurt, and from the grey colour of the sky dawn would be approaching soon.

"I wish I could make a hurricane or a storm of any kind," Aang muttered, "the warden would run off and leave the keys."

"And go where? He's on a metal rig. He'd just hide and wait out the storm while we soaked his guards and the prisoners."

"What we need is some sort of earth that we can get up here for them to bend anything really." Sokka murmured turning to look at us.

"But this whole place is made out of metal." Katara pointed out, running her hand over the freezing surface of the metal rig. I shivered, suddenly reminded just how cold it was when not surrounded by the sheer wave of heat that came off Appa.

"No it's not." I looked up to see Aang pointing at the huge column of smoke coming from the centre of the rig.

"They're probably burning coal, in other words… earth."

"That's great and all, but how are we going to get the coal up here?" Sokka snapped. I could feel the frustration radiating off him in waves

"Well what are they using the coal for?" I asked. Sokka and Aang fell silent. Katara perked up.

"Forging. This rig revolves around metal work. But they only use old metal and recycle it, they can't have any raw materials within easy access." I nodded.

"That makes sense." We fell silent.

"I'll go." Aang said, standing and looking down at us. I blinked, go where? What on earth was Aang talking about? This wasn't making much sense.

"Go where?"

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling exposed standing out in the courtyard. In a little less than five minutes the prisoners would be coming out, accompanied by guards. Aang was deep in the bowels of the rig, shutting off all the vents to the coal except one, the one that opened up to where we stood now. I was clutching my fans tightly, knuckles white. My heart was pounding. There was a battle coming and I felt worry bubble up from deep within. In the portrayal of Kyoshi island no one had been injured. In the real story several Kyoshi warriors had minor to mediate injuries and Suki was almost critical. Here in this story I knew that the villains died, being dumped overboard in heavy armour and not knowing how to swim made that obvious. That didn't give me any answers about what was going to happen to the 'good guys'.

"There are the intruders!" I jumped and spun around, my back pressed against Sokka's. My eyes widened when I saw how many firebenders there were. In the TV series it was a dozen firebenders in total, leaving them vastly outnumbered. Here there had to be nearly a hundred leaving them outnumbered only two to one. Two to one with elderly people and children being the firebenders main opponents.

"Give it up little girl." the warden mocked, his eyes focused in Katara. His eyes reminded me of how a starved wolf would look like, ravenous and desperate. It was impossible not to understand what this man was feeling for a beautiful and exotic girl. The very thought made me shiver and want to step in front of Katara, to protect her from this man's gaze.

"He's right Katara you can't win this." A man with a long white beard and green eyes called from the crowd. That must have been Haru's father. I knew his name was mentioned in the series but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

I felt the rumble before I heard it. The vibrations shook the ship and I felt my heart leap into my throat. Coal exploded out of the vent, showering everyone standing nearby in black dust. There was a lot more then I had expected, even standing several feet away from the grate the coal covered my ankles. Aang appeared last, coughing and covered in black soot. With a gust of air the dust was gone leaving Aang's bright coloured outfit to catch everyone's attention. Katara didn't let it stay that way for long. She ran up to the highest point of the mound, grabbing a thick chunk of coal on her way and shouted.

"Earthbenders! Now is your chance to take control and free yourselves! It's up to you!" Whatever she had expected, silence and avoidance hadn't been it. I felt both embarrassed and proud of Katara, one for her courage and the other for how corny the speech was.

"Give it up girl, these people were broken long ago. They will never be what you want them to be… oh, but you still believe in them." He paused then smiled at Katara, before leaning over the shoulder of a soldier and whispering in his ear before turning back.

"Take them away." I raised my fans and slid to stand closer to Katara. Aang spun and gripped his staff. Sokka raised his club.

A piece of coal bounced off the warden's forehead. I turned slightly to see Haru spinning a handful of coal in his hands through earthbending. The firebenders attacked. I quickly lost track of everything happening as I locked eyes on a firebender advancing towards means chose him as my target. If this was a real battle then Kyoshi island barely qualified as a skirmish. I dodged a bolt of fire that was sent towards my head and attacking, flipped the firebender into his back. As things escalated I focused solely on dodging, attacking, and surviving. I heard a cry and one of the earthbender's fell at my feet.

"Don't just lie there," I called, rushing forward, "get…" my words died as I took in the scene before me. The earthbender's skin was unnaturally pale, the eyes were glassy and unfocused and his neck… was clearly broken. I felt bile rise in my throat as I stumbled back. Looking around I noticed at least a dozen people laying on the ground, earthbenders and firebenders alike. A jet of fire streaked past my ear. I cried out and suddenly survival was much more important.

Time seemed to pass both slowly and quickly, taking eons and seconds at the same time. I had no idea how long I had fought for what I now realized was my life when Haru's father shouted. I finished the soldier off by knocking him aside and giving him a good dirty kick where it hurt before taking off. I stopped beside Aang, Katara, Sokka and Haru who were helping the last earthbenders take down the remaining firebenders. Haru's father moved all the remaining coal underneath the uninjured soldier and warden before moving it over the water and dumping them in. We turned and fled.

* * *

If I hadn't been feeling so ill I probably would have been disgruntled at how it was only Aang and I puking our guts up over the side of the ship. While Katara and Sokka were pale and shaky, Haru and the other earthbenders merely were counting the dead and tending to the injured like this was nothing new.

"Tyro!" I heard Katara exclaim over the sounds of Anng and I… well you know.

"Hello Katara," Haru's father answered, "how are they doing." I surfaced for a moment, clutching the sides of the metal boat tightly.  
"Fine," I groaned hoarsely, my voice cracked and raw. I brushed a strand of hair aside.

"Here, this should help." Tyro held out two cups I took one quickly and swished my mouth out with the water, spat, then drank the rest in a few gulps. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Aang was doing the same.

"I'm sorry that it took a group of children to make us realize that we had the power and ability to free ourselves. And I'm sorry that you had to experience all that, as necessary as it was."

"Was it necessary?" Aang challenged shooting a glare at Tyro, "Those people had families too, they didn't deserve to die."

"Neither did the six hundred earthbenders who were murdered for looking at the warden in the wrong way or denying his _advances_." Aang and I both fell silent under Tyro's heavy gaze. Six hundred killed for pissing off the warden. How many had died from starvation, cold or sickness? I didn't want to know.

"As for the firebenders, the warden killed at least three of his own a week. In the long run we saved hundreds of lives on both sides." Tyro stated firmly before softening and gesturing Sokka, Katara and Haru to join the avatar and I.

"I know this is hard and I know that it seems like you will never move on. In a way... you won't. The first man you kill will always dance behind your eyes, taunting you, making you wonder if there was any other way... It is the same for me. Every man I have killed will never let me forget him, no matter how necessary it was to kill him. Even though he is my enemy, even though he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, I'll never forget." Tyro turned to look at us firmly.

"You're right Aang, those men did have families and people who cared for them but in the end it comes down to you or him, your own life needs to come first." I looked out onto the ocean and began to hum softly, a song from back on earth that I had heard so often now playing in the back of my mind. Quietly I added the words to the tune, thinking of how well this song described the situation I was in, the war I was in.

Now if you load your rifle right  
And if you fix your bayonet so  
And if you kill that man, my friend  
The one they call the foe

And if you do it often lad  
And if you do it right  
You'll be a hero overnight  
You'll save your country from her plight

Katara's voice caught my attention, she was talking to Haru a small smile on her face. Then she froze as her hand grasped at her neck, eyes wide.

"My mother's necklace!" She cried, panic in her voice. I groaned, I knew I had forgotten to do something.

Remember God is always right  
If you survive to see the sight  
A friend now greeting foe

* * *

_A/N: The song is __Roger Whittaker's 'I Don't Believe in If Anymore'. I do not own the song or Avatar the Last Airbender. _


	11. Spirits Part 1: Black and White

Chapter 11  
Spirits Part 1: Black and White

I woke up to a panicked scream. Looking about in alarm I clutched my chest, taking deep breaths. All of us had been having a rough time the last four days, each for our own reasons. Losing her mom's necklace had given Katara nightmares about 'that day' that always ended with her screaming for her mom. Aang and I were both bothered by the amount of death that had occurred on the rig and often had minor nightmares that luckily didn't disturb anyone but ourselves.

Sokka seemed the least disturbed, he slept peacefully every night unless disturbed by one of us. He had been quiet the first day of the trip but besides that he had acted like himself. Whenever the rest of us started to feel down he would crack a corny joke and ease the tension. I couldn't stop myself from worrying, if I had reacted this badly to seeing death… what was I going to do if I needed to end someone's life?

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I looked around, trying to see who had screamed this time. No one seemed disturbed, and there was no sign of tossing. I sighed. I must have screamed and woken myself up, probably forgetting the dream as I came to. A familiar chatter caused me to turn. Momo was laying on the bottom of my sleeping bag, looking fairly disgruntled. Chuckling I picked the lemur up and pulled him into the crook of my arm. Sometimes the best way to ease a nightmare was with a pet. As I snuggled in with Momo's soft ears tickling my chin I thought back to my family. Many times I had snuggled with the family dog when I was upset, she had always known the right way to treat us. If we were sick or upset she would cuddle with us, as long as we weren't occupied with something else. That was the only downside of Peaches, the sable collie had jealousy issues. That and she would welcome in a burglar, show him or her our valuables and ask for a treat at the end for a good job. At least that was a family joke, the point being that our dog was a little to friendly to make a guard dog. She was all bark and no bite. I smiled softly as I stroked Momo's head, eliciting something like a purr from the little guy. Of course, thinking of Peach made me think of the other members of my family. My sister, my mom and dad. I allowed myself a small smile, remembering the good times. It no longer hurt so bad to think of them. My heart still ached but I could now think of them. I was moving on, slowly but it was progress.

"The chances of me going home…" I trailed off, looking at Momo's large green eyes.

"What am I doing talking to a lemur?" I questioned. Momo chittered and snuggled in. I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift off into dreamland.

* * *

I occupied myself during the flight by fiddling with my necklace. It wasn't anything big, but it allowed me to take my mind off the nightmares and gave me a chance to appreciate the detail that had been put into the jewelry. Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, Aang was 'steering' Appa and Katara was staring idly out into space.

I traced the designs of each element thoughtfully, earth, water, air, fire. Each element had its place and each was an important part of the world. Earth, the ground beneath out feet. Water, without it all life would perish. Air, just as essential as water. Fire, the sun of which all energy came from. Another thought occurred to me as I looked at my necklace. There had been studies about what the human body was made of. Everyone knew a large portion of the human body was made of water. What a lot of people didn't know was that many of the same elements found in the ground could be found in human flesh. Electricity was what gave us the ability to move our muscles and think. Without air not only would we be unable to breath but we would also be unable to obtain energy from food since oxygen is a vital part of the way our bodies break food down. Earth, water, fire, air. Maybe they really were the four great elements. Everything we knew of was made of something related to at least one of those elements.

"The clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could jump down and land in one big cottony heap." I looked up to see Katara leaning over Appa's side, staring at the fluffy white objects in question as they floated below us.

"I wouldn't do that," I said, tucking the medallion under my water tribe tunic, "they're not as solid as they look." Actually the clouds did look fairly solid today, almost as though you could jump down. I smiled dreamily as I remembered my sister and I playing the 'what if' game. One of us would propose something fantastic and the other would try to think of what the world would be like f that was true. One of my sister's favourites was 'what if the world was made of candy?' We could go for hours thinking about what each object would be turned to candy. We always agreed the clouds were made out of cotton candy.

"I'll try anyway!" Aang called, eyes bright. I watched as Aang grabbed his staff then jumped off Appa. For most people, that would be the end but for an airbender, especially a hyperactive one like Aang, it was an everyday occurrence. A few seconds later Aang resurfaced, soaking wet.

"Turns out, clouds are made from water." He beamed. I felt my lips tugging at the corners before breaking into a smile. Aang's cheeriness and Sokka's humour had started to have that effect on me, no matter how bad the joke I would laugh, even if I didn't find it funny. It made a difference in the overall feeling of the group. Aang puffed out his cheeks and slammed a fist into his other hand. A huge wave of air pushed past us, pelting us with small water droplets. We were silent for a moment before breaking into laughter. It felt so good to laugh, to be happy in the company of friends.

"Let's land and have lunch," Katara suggested, glancing up at the sky, gushing the time by the heat and position of the sun. It was quickly agreed. Aang took Appa's reigns and we moved down through the clouds.

"What is that?" I leaned over Appa's side in response to Katara's shocked question. I wasn't the only one either. Sokka stared blankly at the scene below us.

"It looks like a scar." It was a good description. A mass of blackened earth stretched out in the middle of the forest moving diagonally for miles. It was a blight on the landscape.

Appa landed in a puff of ash. Coughing, I quickly slid off him. My companions quickly joined me on the ground, looking around in bewilderment. Sokka went of on his own while Aang wandered over to one of the few logs that wasn't burned all the way through and sat down. I didn't move, surveying the area and trying to form an opinion on this. True, seeing a beautiful forest marred by this scar was unsettling, but fire was a part of nature. Besides, in some ways fire helped the forest. It would return nutrients to the soil and allow the forest to flourish.

"The Fire nation did this." Of course, my friends didn't see it that way.

"How do you know that Sokka?" I asked, "anyone could have started the fire. It might even have been an accident." In reply Sokka held up a gauntlet. The leather was scorched but the metal work was fine and exquisitely crafted. Fire nation make. I sighed but didn't argue. The show hadn't even given us that to suggest who caused the fire. I stopped. I had not compared what I was going through to the show in quite a while, it felt strange to start again now. Actually now that I thought about it, this was the start of 'The Spirit World, part 1'. That meant that we would be coming across Hei-bei soon. The giant panda spirit had intrigued me in the show, but now that I was facing the possibility of actually meeting the forest spirit I was feeling leery. This would be Aang first encounter with a spirit, his first time going into the spirit world and the beginning of our time limit. We would have until summer before the world as we knew it was lost. This was the keystone of the entire first season, maybe even the entire series and I wasn't sure I was ready for it.

I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. The world had changed a bit due to my actions and now I was beginning to wonder what would happen. How much of an impact would my small changes have by the end? Could I even make a difference at all? I shook my head and turned to look at Katara and Aang who were quietly conversing. I noticed Katara hand Aang something and a smile crept onto my face. The acorns would play an important role in the next two days.

"Hey who are you?" I spun at Sokka's question and found myself facing an elderly man. Wrinkles covered his face and his beard was long, falling midway down his torso. I couldn't tell what his clothes were as they were hidden under a thick woollen cape. The man completely ignored Sokka instead walking right past us to Aang.

"When I saw the bison flying I wondered, but now that I see those markings..." he murmured before raising his voice, "are you the Avatar child?"

"That's me," Aang replied, sending a nervous glace at Katara for reassurance.

"Then I need your help, my village is in terrible danger." All three of us looked at each other.

"How about you tell us what happened on the way there." I suggested. The old man nodded absently before gesturing back towards where he had come from.

"My village isn't to far that way, follow me." We were silent for a moment as we followed the old man into the forest. Then he broke the silence.

"My name is Bo, and for the last five days our small village has been besieged by a spirit named Hei-Bei. The black and white spirit." He paused and leaned heavily on his wooden staff as he looked at us, a tired expression on his face.

"We have done everything we can think of to appease the spirit, but nothing has worked."

"Do you know why Hei-Bei is so angry?" I found myself asking, "After all, if you know why the spirit is upset then how to appease it should be easier." Bo shook his head before continuing on slowly.

"No, one day everything was peaceful, the next Hei-Bei was attacking." I frowned.

"Nothing significant happened before the attacks? Nothing?" That didn't make sense, Bo should have noticed the burning of the forest. At least the smoke and the ruined forest. He hadn't commented on it.

"What are you saying Pala?" Katara asked, looking at me curiously. I sighed before explaining.

"Spirits don't do something for no reason, they can't be that different from us. Just like us they need a reason to do something. Something had to happen that was big enough for the spirit to get mad enough to attack your village." I said the last part while turning to Bo, catching his eye.

"Like the fire," Sokka suggested thoughtfully, "maybe that's bothering the spirit?" I blinked and turned to look at Sokka. I hadn't meant for them to figure out what was bothering Hei-Bei so fast. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. What had I just done?

"The fire?" Bo asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I suppose that's possible, but why attack us and not those who caused it?" I frowned, that was a good question actually, and it was a question that I didn't have an answer for.

"Don't worry." Aang stated, bringing himself into the conversation, "I'll find out."

* * *

"Aang you've never done something like this before," Katara stated, worry in her blue eyes, "how are you going to do this?" Aang shrugged, slightly unsure.

"I'm going to have to figure it out while I'm there," he admitted, gripping his staff firmly, "it can't be to hard now that we know why Hei-Bei's upset." I bit my lip, how badly I wanted to just tell him everything. If I did that though I would lose the advantage I had and the entire story would change forever, possibility for the worse.

"The sun is setting," Bo said, coming toward us with the head of the village, "you need to go now." Aang nodded and walked outside. I didn't move from where I stood by the only window that was open, watching the twelve-year-old savour of the world stand alone. Aang didn't move at all, he didn't swirl his staff or call out to Hei-Bei, he just waited. I shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the spirit to come.

It happened suddenly. One moment Aang was standing alone in the centre of the village, the next a giant black and white creature with six limbs stood towering above him. Given the angle I was watching from I was able to appreciate just how huge Hei-Bei was. The spirit had to be twenty feet tall.

"You must be Hei-Bei." Aang shouted. Hei-Bei didn't move, it just stared at Aang as though wondering why this tiny little human was stupid enough to talk to it.

"I'm Aang, the Avatar... umm, the great bridge guy?" I groaned, that moment was fully deserving of a face palm. I didn't take my eyes off Aang though, I didn't want to miss anything. It appeared Hei-Bei was feeling the same thing because it tried to start its rampage. Aang wasn't going to let that happen.

"Wait! Listen, I know you're mad the forest was burned down so was I when I first saw it. Then a friend of mine, showed me these," Aang lifted something small in his hand and showed it to Hei-Bei. The huge spirit looked down at the tiny acorn and snorted.

"Each one of these will grow into a tall tree and the forest will be whole again." Hei-Bei was still. Neither it nor Aang moved. The two stared at each other, then, Aang's tattoo's flashed. I gasped as Hei-Bei turned into a giant panda and Aang, still glowing, climbed on the animal's back.

"Aang!" I shouted, alarmed. What was going on? What was happening? My call came to late as Hei-Bei and Aang both, vanished into the spirit world.

Katara, Sokka and I charged out into the village shouting Aang's name. This was my fault, I had given to much away and now Aang was gone. I slowed down, stopping before the exit to the village. Aang had returned in the episode, just later. I suddenly found myself smiling as I realized I knew where Aang's body would be. I charged out of the village and back the way we had come. If I followed the scar, I would find the bear statue and that was where I would find Aang.

It was late and I was exhausted by the time I had found the bears. Several of the carved animals surrounded the one that stood up tall, each in a slightly different position. I looked up at the top of the bear that was standing. There was Aang, meditating in the avatar state, completely unaware of how much worry he had caused us. I sighed and sat down on the back of one of the bears, giving myself some time to breathe. After I had allowed my racing heart to slow down to a normal speed I stood and walked back to the village. The second I entered the forest I began to mark the trees on my way back, using them so I would be able to find my way back to Aang if I needed to.

By the time I found myself back at the village gates it was in the wee hours of the morning. Exhausted, I stumbled towards the first thing I saw. Appa was laying, curled up by one of the ruined houses, fast asleep. I clambered up the bison's leg and nestled myself in the crook, snuggling into the warm fur.

When I woke up, the sun was in the sky and a very angry-looking Sokka was glaring at me, hands on hips. Moaning I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up.

"Where were you?" I blinked at Sokka before sighing and standing up. Appa rumbled but I ignored him.

"Sorry, I was looking for Aang, just like you guys."

"We came back at midnight and you weren't here." Sokka replied, seeming to relax slightly.

"I found Aang." Sokka jerked and looked at me in shock before grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the big house where most people had been spending the night during Hei-Bei's attacks.

"Pala!" I gasped as all the air was knocked out of me by Katara's hug.

"We were so worried, where were you?" She stepped away, sending me a harsh glare.

"Pala said she found Aang," Sokka explained before turning back to me, "where was he? Is he okay? Why isn't he here if you found him?" I grimaced and ran my hand over my head, tugging at the braided strands.

"Aang is in the avatar state, he isn't exactly capable of going anywhere. Besides, he was sitting on top of a statue and I couldn't reach the top." I explained. I didn't mention the dangers of moving a body in the avatar state, how Aang might not be able to find his body. That would cause a lot of problems in itself. Katara and Sokka both looked troubled by the news but at the same time, relieved that we knew where Aang was and that he was safe.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," I suggested, "Aang is going to be okay." Katara nodded, not looking entirely convinced while Sokka beamed at the mention of food and the sudden realization that this meant that he could eat some meat. Sokka was gone in a flash. Katara shook her head and we shared an exasperated look, still Sokka's antics cheered us up and we headed off to join the rest of the village with breakfast.

* * *

Aang didn't return until midday. The young avatar walked into the village, determined and a little grouchy. Katara spotted him first and upon seeing him shouted his name and tore down the middle of the village to hug him. I chuckled and followed quickly behind with Sokka taking up the rear. After all of us embraced Aang looked at us firmly and stated.

"I need to talk to the headman." I frowned but nodded and lead Aang along with the water tribe siblings to where the headman was talking to some of the villagers, trying to calm them down. All to many had panicked when Hei-Bei had vanished with the avatar, despite the fact that less than two minutes after I had left those who had been kidnapped by the spirit returned.

"Headman, I need to speak with you." Aang called, catching everyone's attention. The headman looked surprised and nodded, walking over to greet Aang.

"It is good to see you have returned Avatar, we feared-"

"I know why Hei-Bei was so upset." Anyone who hadn't been paying attention before was listening now.

"Hei-Bei was becoming frustrated that no one was coming to care for his shrine anymore, and that no one was thanking him for the bounty of the forest. Hei-Bei is the spirit of the forest and therefore all that lives within it belongs to him." Aang explained, his voice ringing true and clear. In that moment, I no longer saw a young boy who liked to goof off, I got a glimpse of the avatar Aang would be when he grew up. Powerful and self-assured.

"The fire was only the straw that broke the camel-ox's back," Aang explained, "what really angered him was that no one returned to fix his shrine, which had been burned as well. A spirit's shrine is a sacred place and it is where they feel most connected to our world." I heard some people muttering among themselves. The village seemed bothered that it was because of their lack of dedication to maintaining the spirit's shrine that had gotten them attacked.

"I see," the headman spoke, his voice was softer than Aang's and he looked like a chastised child, "I will make sure that Hei-Bei's shrine is properly cared for." There was silence for a moment before Aang smiled.

"Hei-Bei would like that."

"Is there anyway to repay you for what you've done?" The headman asked. I was slightly surprised by the question, he didn't seem upset that the reason they were attacked was because they hadn't kept a sacred place nice and clean. Then again, back in my world we never had to deal with stuff like that, perhaps this wasn't uncommon.

"We need supplies, food, money, stuff like that." Sokka suggested, wincing when Katara elbowed him in the side. The headman nodded.

"It would be an honour." He stated before walking off to see what he could do.

"I'm proud of you Aang," Katara said, turning to Aang and ignoring Sokka rubbing his tender side, "you figured out how to help these people and Hei-Bei both without any help."

"Actually, I did have some help," Aang admitted, "and there's something I have got to do. I need to talk to Avatar Roku's spirit"

"How?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to get to a temple on an island, shaped like a crescent moon before the winter solstice."

"But the solstice is tomorrow." Katara said in surprise.

"Yeah... and the island? It's in the Fire-nation."

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed to this story so far, I cannot tell you how much it means to me. Now, there have been several people asking me to keep writing this story. I tell you now I have no intention of dropping Change the World anytime soon. Also I am planning on updating every week. My goal will be Saturday once a week, however I may occasionally update on Sunday or Friday, depending on how the story is going and what is happening in my life because, I hate to say it, real life comes before the internet. Thank you once again for reading this story. Please let me know how I'm doing, what I need to do to improve, etc. I hope you will keep reading my story and that it will be something that you look forward to every week. _

_Princess Kassie Out._


	12. Spirits part 2 Five Spirits Four Nations

Chapter 12  
Spirits Part 2: Five Spirits, Four Nations

_A/N: A quick reminder to my readers since this doesn't happen often. If a POV changes it will look like this: __Aang.__ In other words it will be the name of the person who the POV is changing to, underlined and italicized. Thank you for bearing with me. _

* * *

The atmosphere was so tense that it acted like a wall between us. Not one of us was looking forward to flying into enemy territory. Aang was pushing Appa hard, racing time itself. Currently it looked like Appa was winning. My fans were tucked into a belt on my waist for when I needed to use them. Katara had filled her water-skin to the brim and Sokka had his club and boomerang ready. We were ready to fight for our lives if we had to.

"Great, we have company." I turned at Katara's call and looked behind us. A familiar metal ship, bearing a red flag and chugging determined in our wake.

"It's Zuko." I looked at Sokka, deadpan. Seriously, we all knew it was Zuko, he didn't need to announce it.

"No kidding." Sokka sent me a glare at my words, as if silently accusing me for the sarcasm.

"Guys, we have another problem." Aang called from the front. Spinning I turned. Ship after ship patrolled the waters in front of us, forming a clear line between earth kingdom and fire nation waters.

"A blockade." I felt a twitch of annoyance. Did Sokka really feel it necessary to tell us what everything was, honestly we all knew already.

"If we go north we can avoid it." Aang shouted.

"It'll take too much time." Katara shouted back from where she was watching Zuko's ship.

"This is why I didn't want you to come, it's to dangerous." Aang shouted over the wind.

"That's why we came." Katara called back. I moved over to her. Something caught the corner of my eye turning I froze.

"Fireball at five o'clock!" I shouted as Zuko's catapult went off. Appa moved to the side just in time. The ball of fire flew by, missing us but leaving a foul stench behind.

"Let's get out of here quickly before Zuko shoots another hot stinker at us." If we weren't flying for our lives that line would be funny. I slid forward and clutched he saddle tightly peered over the edge to look at the blockade in front of us.

"Oh we are so gonna die." I whispered. All the ships in the blockade had catapults and I would bet the shirt on my back that they were planning on using them too. My assumptions were proved correct when a volley of fireballs flew toward us. I screamed and dropped as giant balls of flaming death shot toward us.

The next few minutes passed in a blur and I could do nothing but sit and pray that we wouldn't be killed. The only time I found myself to be of any use was when Sokka nearly flew out of the saddle and Katara and I dragged him back in.

I lay on the saddle, gasping for breath. Katara and Sokka beside me were shaking from fear and adrenaline.

"We're past the blockade." Aang called as he came back to look at us worriedly.

"The crescent island isn't to far now." He reassured us as we slowly sat back up. I took one look at Aang's pale face and pulled him into a hug. After a moment we pulled away. Aang went back to the front, this time with Katara at his side. Sokka and I stayed in the saddle.

"That was more fun than I ever want again." I stated, shivering. Sokka nodded mutely, his grip on his boomerang tightening.

"There it is!" I looked up. An island loomed in the distance, black as pitch against the blue of the sky. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, praying for the safety of my friends.

* * *

Grim silence greeted us on the volcanic island. Appa rumbled as he set down, legs nearly giving out from under him. We slid off quickly, the stress and fear from before the blockade coming between us again.

"Poor boy, you must be so tired." Katara stated softly, petting Appa lightly.

"Nope! All ready to fight some firebenders!" Sokka called, warming up with some absolutely ridiculous stretches.

"I was talking to Appa." Katara pointed out.

"Well... I was talking to Momo." Sokka pointed out. I chuckled and the tension eased. I wondered if Sokka had actually tried to ease the atmosphere or if it was accidental.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Aang reminded us. We nodded and began our trek up to the temple. As we walked I wondered about the wisdom of building a temple on an active volcano.

My legs began to ache as we walked up the steep hillside. After riding Appa for the majority of our trip I had lost some of my muscle. I made a mental note to myself that I needed to start working out every morning and evening so I could keep in shape.

The sheer heat the island was giving off was incredible. Curiously I found myself wondering if all the islands of the fire nation were of volcanic origin.

We entered the temple silently, looking around at the red and gold decorations in awe. The amount of wealth in this temple alone had to double that of King Bumi. We weren't able to take in the sights for long as we quickly realized that we weren't the only ones here. In front of us stood five men, all dressed in red and burgundy with tall headpieces. The eldest, a wrinkled man with jowls like a bull-dog and a white beard that clung to his chin like a flea-bitten animal stepped forward.

"We are the Fire Sages, guardians of the temple of the Avatar." His voice rasped, causing me to wince. This guy needed a good retirement and soon.

"Great! I'm the avatar!" Aang chirped. He stepped forward, beaming from ear to ear.

"We know." Five jets of fire shot at us. I yelped and stepped back, raising my arms to shield myself. I didn't need to worry, Aang blew the fire away with a strong gust of wind.

"This way!" I charged after Aang and the water tribe siblings into a side corridor. I heard shouts behind us, but my adrenaline was back and the sudden rush of energy made me forget everything else.

"Aang! Do you know where you're going?" Katara shouted beside me.

"Nope!" Aang shouted back turning a corner before spinning around and shouting "Not this way!" I spun around, following my friends as we ran in another direction. A few seconds later we came to a dead-end. Sokka and I stopped side by side, each of us pulling out our respective weapons. One of the fire sages, the youngest by far based on his appearance, stopped in front of us, hands raised in submission. It took a moment to place him but I recognized him quickly enough as the fire sage who had helped the Gaang. I grimaced as I realized I couldn't remember his name.

"I don't mean you any harm." He insisted.

"Tell that to someone who believes it." Sokka snarled, club raised. There were a couple of shouts behind us and the fire sage moved forward. I stepped backward subconsciously then silently berated myself. I knew this man really meant no harm but my instincts weren't as aware.

The man ignored us and pressed his hand again the wall before sending a shot of fire into it. Fire blazed and a door opened.

"Hurry, this way." We didn't question him this time, instead charging in as quickly as we could manage. The man slipped in, seconds before the door shut. We were silent for a while before the man spoke.

"My name is Shyu." He adjusted his headpiece which had been knocked at an angle.

"Why did you help us?" Sokka asked, blunt and straight to the point.

"Walk with me. You wish to met with Avatar Roku?" Aang nodded and fell into step beside Shyu. Sokka, Katara and I followed behind, listening as Shyu explained not only why the fire sages had attacked but how the sages were under the fire lord's payment. I tuned out the conversation not because I had memorized the words but because I was distracted by the lava flowing freely a few feet away from me and the oppressing amount of heat. Sokka and Katara were doing even worse than I, heavy parkas aren't very comfortable in stifling heat.

We finally walked up a set of obsidian stairs to the exit of the passage. Slipping through we found ourselves on the top story of the temple. In front of us, between two beautiful columns was a door, guarded by five mechanical snake heads, each with large glinting ruby eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Oh no." Shyu groaned, walking up to the door and pressing his hand against the metal.

"What's wrong Shyu?" Aang asked curiously as he approached the middle-aged fire sage.

"The doors are closed," Shyu explained, gesturing at the creepy snake heads, "the other sages must have closed them when they heard you were coming."

"Can't you open it?" Katara asked. Shyu shook his head.

"No, this door will only open with five simultaneous blasts of fire from either five firebenders or a fully realized avatar." We fell silent. Part of me wanted to fix the problem right away, but another part of me was reminded that Sokka deserved his time to shine, he wasn't going to get enough anyway.

"Five simultaneous fire blasts…" Sokka murmured thoughtfully. I grinned, I hadn't needed to wait long at all.

"I have an idea!" Sokka cried, face alight.

"Shyu, do you have any blasting powder or jelly here in the temple?" Shyu frowned in thought before nodding and showing us to a side room not to far away. Sokka grinned when seeing the supplies there and quickly gave us each a job.

"Aang I need you to find some sort of cloth, Katara find some pieces of rope or thick twine, Shyu I need that blasting powder, Pala come with me." I followed Sokka to one of the corners of the room. The excitement in his face all but lighting our way.

"Pala, I need you to find the lamp oil, can you do that?" I nodded and Sokka hurried off. I smiled, the happiness was contagious. I was flattered that Sokka had given me one of the more dangerous jobs, the other being given to Shyu. Maybe the direct dealings with those elements weren't dangerous in and out of themselves but we would undoubtedly end up fighting firebenders sometime soon. None of us wanted any explosive or flammable substance on our bodies when we would be facing off against a group of people who could manipulate fire.

I lifted a lid of one of the containers and carefully wafted the fumes to see if it was the oil I was looking. I blinked in surprise when I realized that it was oil but it was scented. It was probably for rituals or prayers. Deciding that if the ash in the mouths of the snakes smelt like perfume might hint at our lie I closed the lid and tried another.

It took me three barrels before I found the regular lamp oil. Once I had I dragged the barrel over to Sokka where he had created the bombs. Five dark clothes were wrapped around a large portion of blast powder. Into and around the mouth of each bag was a thin cord. Sokka nodded to me lifted the lid. Nodding appreciatively he dipped the wicks of each bomb into the oil. Once that was done, he handed two to Shyu and one to me. We exited the room quickly and went back to the door where we inserted the bombs into the mouths of the snakes. While I checked to make sure all the bombs were secure Sokka explained his reasoning.

"Pala, come on." Katara called to me standing slightly behind one of the pillars. I nodded and joined her and Aang. Sokka turned to look at us, walking over so that he was within a safe distance.

"When they go off it's going to create a pretty big explosion," he warned Aang, "so the second the door are open you have to rush through." Aang nodded seriously. Sokka turned and nodded at Shyu who's fist caught fire. I closed my eyes and turned my head away as I heard them explode.

My ears were ringing. I grimaced as I was shoved away by a gust of air as Aang dashed out and promptly came across the solid door, which hadn't moved at all.

"No." Aang whispered.

"It didn't work." Shyu groaned. It appeared that this apparent failure was too much for Aang. Furious he began to assault the thick metal with huge gusts of wind.

"Why won't it open!" Aang shouted, frustration clear on his face.

"I don't understand, that looked just as strong as any fire blasts I've seen." Sokka muttered, scratching his cheek and looking completely confused. Katara, hearing what Sokka said spun and, taking a close look at the door grinned.

"Sokka! You're a genius!"

"How's Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work." Aang asked, turning around from where he had been trying to knock down the doors with air. Sokka smirked.

"Let her dream Aang." I swatted Sokka on the back of the head for that comment. Sokka winced and rubbed the spot I had hit, sending me a wounded look.

"That's not what she meant," I snapped, before turning to the fourteen year old water bender, "you were saying Katara?"

* * *

I felt like I was trying to even hide the sound of my breath as I pressed myself to the back of the pillar beside Aang. All it would take for our hide away to be given away was for one of the sages to come up the stairs that were slightly behind us, or for one of them to look back at the pillars from an angel. We were way to exposed to be comfortable.

Luckily the plan proceeded smoothly for a while. Just before the fire sages opened the door I found myself looking toward those stairs. To my shock a certain familiar pony tailed, golden eyed prince staring at Aang. If Aang even thought about his peripheral vision he would see the teenaged prince. I felt a sudden surge of heat. I was completely aware that meant that the door was opening and I would have to charge out in a second to take down a fire sage. The sudden blast of fire had also caught the attention of another. I froze when the fire prince's eyes locked on mine. Had he been so focused on Aang he honestly hadn't seen me? It appeared so, otherwise why else would he look so surprised?

"It's the avatar's lemur! It must have crawled through the pipes!" That was my cue. I pushed Zuko out of my mind and charged out, tackling the first sage in my view. The man yelped as he was shoved to the floor. I pinned his arms behind his back. Looking up I noticed that the other sages were taken down as well. Katara's sage was suspiciously soaking wet and she looked as pleased as punch. Sokka's was looking nervously at the sharp boomerang cradling his neck. Shyu hadn't been as enthusiastic as we had, the sage he had taken simply bent slightly with his arms behind his back. On the other hand though, Shyu's captive was the eldest of the sages.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" To my absolute shock Aang tore out from behind the pillars, Zuko not even a second behind. I cried out as I bucked off the back of the fire sage and thrown to the floor. Despite what the fire sages were trying to do it was too late. Aang was through the metal doors then they glowed blue and snapped shut. I didn't have a moment to question why that had happened so quickly as I suddenly felt my hand grabbed by someone. I jumped and pulled away. To my shock the person let go without a fight. Turning to get a better look I froze. I was standing over my own prone body, the fire sage who had been about to grab me staring shocked at it. I looked to my right slightly to see a strange woman standing there, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Maddi."

* * *

_Zuko: An hour earlier_

_Zuko: An hour previous_

I stared at the giant bison as I stood on the deck of my ship. The avatar was on that giant beast, just a few yards ahead and a few miles up, but so was that girl.

_"Long live Fire Lord Zuko."_ I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was a mystery. The only things I really knew about her was her name, that she thought that I would be a better fire lord then my father and that she was fire nation. That wasn't a lot to go by. I sighed and rubbed my forehead tiredly. The way she held herself, the way she spoke told of someone who was educated and of a high birth but her features did not belong to any high class fire nation woman, her features belonged to those of the lower class. One of the explanations was that she was some lords bastard daughter who had been blackmailed to pay for the girl's schooling. The other, that she had been a servant girl at the palace, which is how she knew the personal details of my life. The second seemed more accurate, but if she was a servant girl her sharp tongue would have quickly gotten her into trouble and kicked out. Unless she could act just like anyone else... maybe she was putting on an act for the avatar and his friends? I didn't know and that very lack of knowledge was bothering me.

"Is something bothering you Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked, amber eyes warm and knowing. He knew what I was thinking of, but he insisted upon asked every single time.

"It's the girl again." I admitted roughly.

"Ah, Madison was her name right?" I glared at uncle harshly. I didn't want to think about her name right now. I wanted answers.

"Yes." I bit back.

"A very unusual name... I have never heard one like it before in all my travels. Especially for a girl." Iroh chuckled in a good-natured manor. I opened my mouth to snap back an answer when one of the sailors came charging into the room.

"Sir! The avatar's bison has been spotted five miles to the west." I stood up, mentally calculating where that would place the bison. I froze when I realized just where that was.

"They're heading toward fire nation waters."

* * *

___Current time_

I glared down at the traitor. The middle-aged fire sage gazed black, amber eyes calm, only once in a while flicking to look over at those he had betrayed his country for. The water tribe siblings, and Madison who had passed out after the doors had shut and sealed themselves. I shook my head, I didn't have time to think about her right now.

"Tell me, why did you betray your country." I snapped, catching the sage's attention. Seriously, the sage replied in an empty voice.

"Because it is our duty. It has always been out duty." I glared, and raised a hand before dropping it in disgust. Maddi sagged against the chains binding her to the opposite pillar as her friends, breath shallow. If I hadn't seen that she had been in perfect health not ten minutes ago I would have thought that she had been sick or was even on her deathbed. Healthy people did not breath like that.

"Well you look at that, two birds, one stone. The firelord will be pleased." The familiar voice rang out. I grit his teeth and turned to glare at a man I now considered my sworn enemy. Lieutenant Zhao.

"What are you doing here Zhao?" I snarled, I could feel his internal fire rise up just at the sight of the man.

"I came to pay a visit." Zhao replied, "Your little trick with the smoke failed. Tie him up with the other traitors." Zhao's soldiers moved forward to do as requested. To my shock and anger, one of the sages grabbed my hands and helped two other soldiers restrain me. I struggled, eyes bright with self-righteous fury. Zhao was going to pay for this dearly.

* * *

_Madison_

_"Hello Maddi."_

I stared at the woman blankly. Once again it had appeared time had frozen upon contact with the spirit world. No one around me was moving. No one, except the strange woman. I eyed her up and down cautiously, feeling a pang of jealousy at the same time. This stranger was breathtakingly beautiful. Long red hair, gold eyes, a tall figure, pale, flawless skin. She was everything I could ever dream of being in the looks department. The only thing that she didn't have was large breasts, which actually seemed a fairly common trait from what I had seen in this world... I shook my head. Comparing our chest sizes wasn't what mattered right now. Why this woman had dragged me into the spirit world against my will and how she knew my name was what mattered.

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at her with the most intimidating stare I could form. She just raised a dark, thin eyebrow.

"You don't need to be rude. I could have whisked you off where I was supposed to without any warning. This was simply a courtesy." I looked at her blankly. If this was a courtesy then I wasn't sure I wanted to see rude. To my shock she chuckled.

"You humans are such strange creatures, sometimes I wonder if you want us to read your thoughts the way you project them." She laughed again before grabbing my arm. I shouted in panic as I suddenly was standing on a white plain. Above me, towering miles above me stood five giant figures, one of which I recognized as the woman who greeted me.

On my far left was the woman from before but her appearance had changed somewhat. Her red hair was pulled into a typical firenation topknot, with two long strands left to hang in front of her ears. The style reminded me of Azula's hairstyle, except this woman's hair was full of oranges, yellows and reds. If I hadn't known better I would have thought that her hair was on fire. Her dress fell off one shoulder and fluttered to her knees. At the top it was a brilliant white, then it changed to blue, then yellow and lastly red. every time she moved her dress made a snap like a piece of damp wood in a campfire.

"I am Agni," she said with a welcoming smile and a twinkle in her gold eyes, "the goddess of fire. I am the lord protector of the fire nation." I stared at her in shock. If this was Agni herself... I moved my eyes to the next person. She had hair as white as fresh fallen snow with a light silvery gleam. Her skin was pale and flawless and glowed in the same silvery light as her hair. Now that I noticed I saw that her entire form was glowing, all except her eyes which were the darkest blue I had ever seen. Her dress was coloured nearly the same colour as her eyes, except small silver specks. My eyes naturally drew lines between the specks and in shock I realized that her dress was the night sky and the specks were the stars. Her sash was almost completely made from stars, with a rich blue and purple background. There was no doubt in my mind that her sash was the milky way. It was perfectly clear to me that I was looking at the goddess of the moon, La. Which meant that the man who was running his fingers through her long hair must be Tui.

Tui was just as majestic as La, except he seemed to be her very opposite. His hair was so black it seemed to absorb all the light that came from La and yet his silver eyes matched her so perfectly. Tui wore a parka with the hood down that upon close inspection changed colour from nearly perfect black to the palest of blues at his shoulders. I noticed that it looked like the images on his outfit moved slightly. It wasn't until I noticed that a small gold and orange fish about the size of my pinky near his shoulder that I realized that his parka represented the very ocean itself. Why else would he have actual swimming elephant koi? No one introduced them so I assumed that everyone knew I had recognized them.

The next person in the semi-circle was hard to describe. He was pale, like he had no colour at all. Occasionally the faintest of oranges would appear on his outfit, which was a long-sleeved robe. The only other colour on his person was a blue arrow on his bald head. As I watched he smiled at me, pale eyes seeming to shift in front of me. In shock I realized that his form was constantly changing. One moment he looked as young as Aang, the next he was an old man. His features didn't even stay the same. I followed his robe down to where it should have met the ground, instead it slowly vanished until all that remained was a thin mist.

"Hello Madison," he spoke in a strange hollow, echoing voice, "I am Lung, god of air." I nodded and turned to the last person.

In comparison to all the other deities this man looked strangely human. He had a short-cropped beard, tanned skin, and brown hair and eyes. His features were hard and blunt, with a square-shaped jaw and eyes like a hawks. He wore a green tunic and beige pants and he was barefoot. The only thing that seemed strange was his oddly shaped cloak which fell only past his shoulder blades and looked more like a badly cut rag then a cloak. Looking carefully I noticed that he stood slightly farther away from the others, with his back turned slightly, like he was mad. The sulky expression on his face didn't help matters much. He shot me a venomous glare that actually caused me to take a step back.

"And that is Prithvi, god of the earth." Prithvi snorted but didn't say anything. Swallowing I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Listen... thanks for the introduction and all but... why am I here?" Agni chuckled and bent down to get a closer look at me.

"We have been watching you for some time Madison, ever since you fell through the spirit world into our lands you've been a mystery. But you've made a difference, you've changed the very world just by being around and none of us knows what is going to happen because of it." Agni explained. I took a step back, partly intimidated by her sheer size and partially because of how much heat her body radiated. I had the uncomfortable feeling that I'd burn up and turn into ash if I actually touched her.

"Are you going to smite me or something?" I asked nervously, were they mad with how I was messing with how things were supposed to be? Agni laughed brightly. This time it was Lung who moved towards me.

"Nothing like that, we want to help you, we didn't know the future anymore then anyone else until you came along. We now know what to expect from Ozai and we wish to thank you for that. You may chose a gift from one of us, whatever you want you can have it." He leaned back with a smirk. I furrowed my brow and bit my lip, unsure.

"You're telling me I can ask for anything from one of you and you'll give it to me, just like that? So what if I asked to become a ruler of my own new nation you'd do that?" I challenged. I highly doubted that they would do that. There had to be some underlying motive behind at least one of these spirits, I just didn't know who. Besides, choosing a gift from just one when there were five would end up with me possibly making four powerful enemies. I had read the Iliad and I did not want to get on the bad side of even one of these 'deities'.

"Well, not quite," Agni stated lightly, sending a sharp look at Prithvi, "not everyone is supportive of the idea."

"And your request has to be within reason and within our power." La said, speaking for the first time. I noticed her voice was as silvery and light as her appearance.

"And that means..." Lung laughed, the sound reminded me of a powerful wind blowing through trees.

"Just chose one of us, and you can bend whatever element you want."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I just want to say I am absolutely stunned. Currently Change the World has nearly seventy followers. (almost) Seventy followers, thirty five reviews and forty-four favourites. I'm really happy about this. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and while, yes it was a cliff-hanger It felt like this was the natural place to stop. Also this chapter has made the record of longest chapter in this story at 5,110 words. I know it isn't quite as long as some of you hoped it would be. Anyway let me know what you think. One last thing, thank you Anon for your wonderful review. Since you're a guest I can't review by PM but I hope you are going to keep reading and enjoying my story.

Princess Kassie Out.


	13. Spirits Part 3: Warning

Chapter 13  
Spirits part 3: Warning

_"Your request has to be within reason and within our power." La said, speaking for the first time. I noticed her voice was as silvery and light as her appearance._

"And that means..." Lung laughed, the sound reminded me of a powerful wind blowing through trees.

"Just chose one of us, and you can bend whatever element you want."

I looked at the spirits thoughtfully. All I had to do was choose one of them and I could bend whatever element I wanted. My eyes flicked between Angi and Lung. No offence to Tui and La but water wasn't one of the elements I was interested in, besides we already had a waterbender on the team, we didn't need another. I paused when I looked at Lung. I had felt a connection to airbending since the first time I saw it. On the other hand, firebending would be an amazingly powerful element. Still, I would have no one to teach me until season three, late season three at that. I didn't want to be wandering around with little to no control over my bending. That was when another thought came to my mind. I knew that no matter what I chose Prithvi wouldn't be happy, but what about the others, would they attack too?

"You said my request just has to be within reason and your power, so... you can give me something else besides a bending ability?" I asked curiously.

"Could you send me home?" There was silence. Then, slowly Agni replied.

"I'm sorry Maddi. Even with all of our powers together… the chances are small and even then… you might die." I forced a smile, shrugging it off with a painful laugh.

"It's okay," my voice cracked, I coughed and continued, "I didn't think anyone would be able to."

"We don't have to give you a bending ability," Agni stated softly, "we could-"

"Why would you choose something else when you could have an entire element at your fingertips?" Lung asked. I frowned. Something was off with Lung but I couldn't quite make it out. For a moment there, I thought I had seen desperation in his eyes.

"So hypothetically if I chose... water." I kept a close eye on the other spirits. Agni looked disappointed, Prthivi didn't seem to care and Lung... I shivered and looked away. The look in his eyes worried me. I took a step back and began to think. I had read several books about mythology, Norse, Greek, Egyptian. All of them had one thing in common when two gods or goddesses asked for you to choose between them it always ended with those not chosen outright attacking you. Could I afford to make enemies of such powerful beings?

I took a deep breath, I needed to decide but I also didn't want to make enemies because it wasn't just me anymore. Deities in legends and lore wouldn't stop themselves from hurting a friend or relative to get even with the one who scorned them. I couldn't do that to my friends. No matter how badly I wanted to bend. I felt like my heart was ripping in two. The choice, the only choice that was safe was clear to me now. That wasn't the problem. I wanted to be a bender so badly that it hurt.

Think of Aang. I thought desperately, think of Sokka and Katara, would you ever forgive yourself if they were hurt? I looked up, even though it hurt I spoke.

"I've decided."

* * *

_Aang_

"It's good to see you Aang. What took you so long?" I sighed at Roku's appearance.

"Roku." I replied. Roku didn't waste any time, he quickly began speaking.

"I have something important to tell you Aang." Roku stated, face serene and calm.

"Is it about that vision? That comet? The one Fang showed me?" I asked. That question had been burning to get out since I had seen the image of the comet in my mind.

"Yes and no. That is only part of why you are here. But I will address that first." Roku looked me straight in the eyes.

"A hundred years ago a comet was used by Fire Lord Sozin to begin the war. This particular comet passes by the world every hundred years. Sozin used the comet's energy to make himself and his army strong enough to destroy the Airbenders. Now Fire Lord Ozai plans to harness the comet's power for his own ends." A sudden realization struck me. If Fire lord Ozai was planning to use the comet that meant the comet was arriving soon.

"How long?"

"The comet will arrive near summers end." I froze in shock. The comet was coming near the end of this summer. I had to master three elements in a little less than a year.

"But I haven't even started to learn waterbending! Let alone earth and fire! And who knows where I'll find a firebending teacher." I exclaimed. Roku smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You can do it Aang. After all you have done it before and you aren't alone. You have friends and you have an advantage that no other avatar has had before." I frowned. I had an advantage that no other avatar had? What was that?

"I am not at liberty to tell you everything Aang. All I can say is simply trust your friends, even if they cannot tell you why they are asking you to do something. Be patient and wait for them to explain themselves and their reasoning." I opened my mouth to ask who he was talking about when he stepped away.

"Our time together is coming to an end." Roku closed his eyes. I paused then did the same.

"A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready."

"I'm ready"

* * *

_Madison_

I took a deep breath and then spoke, my fingers wrapped tightly in my dress.

"I'm not going to say who I'm choosing or what my gift is right away so just wait a moment." I turned to Prithvi, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm just assuming by the way you've been acting around me since the beginning that you're not going to give me a gift if I begged. Right?" Prithvi gazed at me before nodding once. I returned the gesture and then moved on to Tui and La.

"I really appreciate what you do and what you represent," I admitted solemnly, "but I don't feel a connection to your element. Besides," I added with a smile, "I don't want to steal Katara's thunder."

I turned to Agni next. I tightened my grip on my dress and locked my knees, trying to hide my trembling.

"I love firebending, it's both power and life. It is beautiful and has so much potential. However," I stopped for a moment to let my words fully sink in, "if I was to choose your element there would be a lot of issues. You're just giving me the ability to bend, not the training of how to use it. I would be an untrained firebender with no hope of a teacher until three maybe four months before the end of summer. I don't know whether I can teach myself or what might happen if I try to. Above all, I can't endanger my friends." I turned to Lung my entire body was trembling. If my assumptions about this spirit were right he was not going to like my next words.

"Don't say a word," Lung said with a grin, "your wish-"

"I'm not choosing airbending." Lung froze, literally, even most of his swirling vapours stopped moving. He had the biggest look of shock on his face that I had ever seen.

"I pride myself on being educated, intelligent and logical" I explained. Any thought of hiding my trembling was gone and now tears pricked my eyes. I wanted airbending so badly it hurt. "And choosing airbending isn't logical." Looking around I noticed all the spirits looked shocked, even Prithvi though he looked impressed as well.

"If I am to live in this world for the rest of my life I need to think about my future. Even after the adventure is over." I explained, trying to reason with them.

"Whatever strange phenomena I went through to get here, gave me the ability to understand the common language when spoken. It failed to give me the ability to understand the written language. I don't know why, I don't know how. I don't know if someone transferred me here why they would think reading wasn't important." I felt tears prickle at my eyes and something wet run down my cheek. Part of me wanted to scream and say that I still wanted airbending but I couldn't do that. Lung was moving again and there was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"For a girl who is so proud of her education not being able to read is hard and if I have to live here, my means of entertainment is in the written word. The only way people are entertained here is by music, theatre, stories and reading. Music… well I enjoy it but besides that it is out of the question, theatre…" I trailed off. Inside my mind the image of a man with dark hair and shining eyes standing on a stage, performing with all his soul appeared. Perfectly in character, twisting every heart with his speech. A man who used to make all sorts of funny voices for his giggling daughter as she requested all her favourites. My father.

"I learned about the theatre from my dad," I admitted, my voice cracking, "he was a natural and he taught me as much as he could. I don't have any acting talent but I can write a good script which is how I was able to improve upon Katara's awful one back at Haru's village." I was feeling strength return to me as I became more sure of my decision even as Lung's face twisted to fury.

"Stories, well I can tell stories I've heard but I like to keep them true to the original telling, meaning writing them down. And reading requires that I know how to read. But this isn't about entertainment, I'm not stupid I can find ways to entertain myself. Reading is an important skill, one that I'll need if I'm to survive in this world." My body had stopped shaking and I stared boldly at Lung's darkening face.

"So I ask from all of you, or any who are willing to help, to give me the ability to understand the written word of this world. I want to understand the language." There was silence all around me before Agni smiled and stepped forward.

"So be it." Tui and La looked at each other at the same time, nodded and stepped forward in sync. To my surprise Prithvi came up as well. Lung's face was completely contorted. With a snarl he vanished in a whirlwind. There was a bright flash and everything went back for a split second before returning to the same white plain.

I blinked and looked up. Prithvi stood in front of me. He had lost a lot of his former height, now standing only six-foot four. It was still taller than me but more comfortable than his earlier towering height. I half expected to have to scramble to my feet, but I was looking at Prithvi from the same view I had blacked out in. I was still standing on my feet. Deciding to leave logic behind on that confusing point for fear of my head exploding I instead turned to Prithvi.

"Why did you join? I thought you hated me?" The god of the earth just snorted.

"Hardly, I don't care for you but I don't hate you. Consider ourselves neutral." I narrowed my eyes, but nodded.

"Then why am I here?"

"The others believe that you are asleep still and will awaken later, in reality I have held you behind so we could talk privately." I leaned back slightly, crossing my arms.

"Talk about what?" I challenged. I wasn't angry with Prithvi, just suspicious. I didn't understand the motives of these spirits and that was making me wary.

"Your choice. I commend you, very few humans can boast of besting a spirit, let alone four." He replied, chesty voice humming like a drum.

"I wasn't besting them," I replied frankly, "I was being logical."

"You denied yourself something you wanted greatly all for the sake of your friends and a suspicion you had. That requires a great amount of self-control. You are a surprising human, Madison. You found the only option that would keep you and your friends in no more danger than before." I blinked and looked up at Prithvi in shock. That had been my goal but I hadn't realized that I had succeeded so well.

"How?" I asked.

"I was out of the question, I wasn't willing to give you a gift and you weren't going to choose earthbending anyway. Water was your best bet, Agni would have gotten over the disappointment since you are officially one of the water tribe's people. I would have remained neutral and Lung... his reaction wasn't going to change no matter what you chose. Choosing Agni would have had Tui and La attack you along with Lung and if you had chosen Lung..." Prithvi raised himself to his full height and looked down on me.

"If you had chosen Lung you would have regretted it quickly. I would have gone after you with all my power. My brother and I do not get along well." I gaped at Prithvi in shock. Lung was his brother, I knew deity family trees could get confusing but the two seemed so dissimilar. I would have never guessed.

"Agni is quick to forgive. She is the youngest of all of us and goes were her passions take her. Tui and La are often to concerned with the other to be of much use." Prithvi continued lightly.

"So what? You still haven't answered why you're here." I pointed out. Mentally I set aside all this knowledge for examination later, it was intriguing.

"I am here to give you a warning." I looked back at Prithvi's face. His dark eyes seemed to hold great depths to them, as thought I was looking into the centre of the world.

"Lung is not to be trusted. He may seem kind and friendly but as the wind his motives and intentions are ever shifting. He has his own agenda and he keeps his coin sack well hidden." I grimaced at the strange metaphor until I realized it was this worlds way of saying that he keeps his cards close to his chest.

"As I told you before, fire follows where her passions lead and water and moon are to involved with each other to pay attention. I however, am the earth. All creatures living on my surface are mine, no matter what nation. I am ever watching, ever waiting. I am aware of much more than you know." He gazed at me with a stern expression before saying.

"You cannot trust every spirit blindly anymore then you can trust every person. Think before making you choices and remember, sometimes enemies come from the most innocent in appearance."

* * *

_Sokka_

There were a lot of things I was expecting when Aang ran through the temple doors. A blue light to shine and lock the doors, sure why not? For the scar-faced prince Zuko to tie us all up? Yep, totally saw that coming. For Pala to collapse into a dead faint at the exact same time the doors shut? That was the single event that had me surprised. We could get away from Zuko, we had done it before after all but I wasn't sure what I could do to help Pala. Chained next to my sister on one of the carved poles in front of the doors I couldn't help but keep glancing over at Pala. She was unusually pale and her breathing was shallow. She didn't look healthy. She looked like she had when she had first appeared on the shoreline of our village, on the verge of death. Seeing her that way brought back memories of the day I had found her.

_I clambered up the wall of snow to look out over the village and the surrounding area. I placed my gloved hand on my forehead and peered out, feeling like a warrior, guarding the village. It was my duty-_

_My daydream was cut off when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Turning, I saw the unmistakable body of a human half washed up on the shore. I shouted in alarm, calling for help from the village and jumped off the wall._

_Tearing across the snow-covered plain I ran to him. The person didn't move. Slowing I noticed several things at once. One, the person had long hair covering his face. Two, his left arm was bent at an angle, leaving no doubt in my mind that it was broken. Three this person was wearing practically nothing, some sort of purple rag over one shoulder, a pair of pants made out of a strange material, and one sock. I didn't have much more time to examine him because at least four women from the village including gran-gran ran over and pushed me aside. As they passed me I noticed something which caused my face to become hot. I quickly averted my gaze as I realized my 'him' hadn't been male._

Over the next few days I had managed to convince myself that if she found out I had been the one to find her she would be grateful. I found myself fantasizing about the sort of person she was. If I told that to Pala, she would have told me it was to be expected, I was a teenaged boy who hadn't seen a girl his age other than his sister since he was nine. Still, remembering how I had acted caused my face to heat up.

"Well you look at that, two birds, one stone. The firelord will be pleased." Katara and I looked up at the new voice. Another fire nation man, this one with brown hair and sidburns sauntered up to where Zuko had been interrogating Shyu with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Zhao?" Zuko snarled. I could feel the hostility radiating from the two fire nation warriors. I couldn't care about their personal oppions for each other but I was worreid for what this meant for us.

"I came to pay a visit." The stranger, Zhao replied, "Your little trick with the smoke failed." He smirked then spoke to his soldiers. "Tie him up with the other traitors." Zhao's soldiers moved forward to do as requested and Zuko was forced against the pillar opposite us. The pillar with Pala.

I felt like hours had passed before anything happened. Finally, near sunset the door opened.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, pulling against the chains binding her to me and the stone. My heart sank. There was no way that Aang would make it. Several streams of scorching fire were shot between the doors.

To everyone's shock the fire formed an orb, bending around Aang. That didn't seem quite right to me. If Aang had been airbending shouldn't the fire have evaporated? It was then I noticed the man standing in the door's entrance wasn't Aang. He was tall and old, with a long white beard falling to his chest and he was dressed in red robes.

"It's Avatar Roku!" One of the sages screamed in panic. My heart stopped for a split second before jumping into erratic pounding. Wasn't Avatar Roku dead? And where was Aang? A wave of pure heat pressed past us, uncomfortably warm but not hot. When I opened my eyes and looked down though, all the chains had melted away. There was no way that was possible, the heat it would take to melt steel should have left us like burnt warlrus-seal, little more then charred flesh. I was distracted from my thoughts when I noticed Pala's unconscious form laying on the ground. I abandoned Katara and Shyu, running to where she lay. Zuko was gone but I didn't really care. I picked Pala up, groaning. She was heavier than I expected and I nearly dropped her. Wincing I shifted her so she wasn't going to fall. Then I turned to Katara.

The sages had vanished as had Zhao. When my gaze shifted to the door I expected to see Roku again, instead Aang was there with Katara. The next thing I noticed was that a huge seam of lava separating Pala and I from my sister and Aang. Katara and I locked eyes and nodded then we took off to the large window behind the pillars, each with our charge.

"Appa!" I heard Aang call. Peering past the edge of the window I recognized the familiar fuzzy monster flying toward us. Appa passed by Aang and Katara's part of the window first. Both jumped, easily making it onto the giant. Grimacing I tightened my hold on Pala and jumped.

I landed roughly, instinctively I curled around Pala to protect her from the fall. I lay there on Appa's saddle for a while just breathing. Katara and Aang both were to busy trying to find out what was wrong with Pala to notice me. I could deal with that, I was worried about Pala too. Finally I sat up, wincing as I moved my shoulder. It felt like I had pulled a muscle. I gently rubbed it while watching. Finally Pala shifted slightly and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, completely oblivious to how worried we all were. Katara started filling her in on what had happened while I tried to make them laugh by over dramatizing everything Katara said.

"Then Sokka picked you up-" Katara started before I cut her off with a grin.

"Yeah, do you know how heavy you are?" Silence. It didn't take me long to figure out that I had defiantly said the wrong thing.

"I mean you need to gain some weight is it healthy to be that light?" I back peddled in alarm. Apparently my attempt to fix the situation only made it worse.

"I mean that... compared to Katara-"

"SOKKA!'

"Sokka," Pala stated very softly, "I recommend you shut up before you dig your own grave." I wisely followed her instructions and closed my mouth. Aang turned to look at me.

"Why are they upset?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't know? Who knows why girl's act the way they do?"

"SOKKA!"

* * *

_Poor Sokka. Anyway, I just want to let you guys know that near the end of September, early October my updating for those two weeks might be a little erratic as my family will finally be moving out of an apartment into an actual house. I know you all wanted Maddi/Pala to get a bending ability and to be honest, so did I. The problem was that I just could not reasonably see Maddi choosing a bending ability, as badly as she wanted to and with the plans I have for Lung (some of which you saw with his reaction to Maddi's speech), it would be unfair to leave Maddi burdened with that. In making this decision I was also worried that if I made Maddi a bender she would slip into Mary Sue-dom which I have been activly avoiding since the beginning. I want Maddi to be a realistic character to whom anyone can understand and giving her a supernatural power (even one so minor as bending) was going to take away from that part of her. Even so it was a very difficult choice and I actually found myself emotionally drained by the time I finished that scene. Actually this entire chapter was that way. I'm probably going to lose some people for that choice but it had to be made, I couldn't go around being wishy-washy anymore._

_Now I'm going to address a guest's review._

Guest

I don't want to be rude, but Agni is a male god, not a goddess. Just google it... Oh and should La be death or something.  
Otherwise good chapter.

_First of all you're not being rude, you made a very good point. I did google it and yes, Agni is a male hindi god, he has two heads, is the messenger god as well as god of fire and rides a ram. However, there is no way of knowing if the Agni in Avatar is supposed to be the same as the way he is portrayed in our world. Personally I prefer Agni as female because that is always how I have imagined the god/goddess of fire in the avatar world. That is the only reason. Secondly why would La be the goddess of death? In the avatar world she is the goddess of the moon. If you mean should she be the goddess of death because of what happened with Yue... well I have something very special planned for the last three episodes of season 1 and let's just leave it at that. Anyway thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy my story._

_Oh yes, one last thing. I have had two people approach me with this and I don't want a similar misunderstanding to occur. the gods and goddesses (Lung, Prithvi, Tui, La and Agni) weren't representing the nation but the elements themselves. The gods and goddesses can make a conscious choice to pay attention to the nation that corresponds to their element but they don't have to. So Lung isn't the god of the air nomads, but the god of air (personally I think that the air nomads don't believe in a god but follow more of a Buddhist belief system which may alienate Lung from them). As for how Lung was acting I have a very good reason and you guys will find that out later. In my opinion wind can be more dangerous then fire. Wind pushes fire into firestorms, it can cause tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunami's and hundreds of other storm systems. Anyway I hope that made my intentions clear and I'm sorry for any misunderstanding I might have caused_

_Princess Kassie Out._


	14. Beyond Reason

Chapter 14

Beyond Reason

I lay in my sleeping bag, looking up at the stars. We were once again on earth kingdom soil, not that I cared much. My mind was spinning over the events of earlier today, or was it yesterday now? Either way I was exhausted but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Something I had read once was haunting me. I couldn't remember where I had heard it before, maybe one of my friends who also knew Avatar had mentioned it. In the end it didn't matter where it came from, the fact remained that I remembered.

"Unless you're a bender you're not important in the avatar world. Everyone knows Aang, Katara and Toph but Sokka, Suki and even Ty Lee would be forgotten in time. Their names blurred until they are just companions, vague forms to be mentioned occasionally." Was that my fate now in this world? Was I doomed to be nothing because I had chosen not to take a gift that could potentially hurt my friends? I couldn't have taken any other choice, if I had taken an ability I would have endangered my friends and have been scorned for as long as my name was remembered. Now though was I just going to be forgotten. I had always assumed that becoming a character in a story would guarantee that I would be remembered as a hero. People would speak of my deeds for years to come… that I would be someone. I shivered. Back at home I had always aspired to have a large group of people know me. I wanted people to remember me, I wanted to be that girl who always made you smile, I wanted to be remembered. But now it seemed that I would be lost in the mists of time. No one was immortal and the few people who we as a people did remember often had aspects changed. Besides my knowledge of the future which I had done very little to act upon, what was the point of my being here?

I groaned and rolled over. Why was I getting so philosophical tonight, was it because I was over tired or was it something else? I flipped over again and closed my eyes. I needed to sleep, I was going to be of no use to my friends if I was over tired.

I must have eventually drifted off because I was woken up by brilliant sunlight shining in my eyes. With a grunt I flipped over, burying my face in the pillow and trying to fall asleep again.

"I know you're awake." I heard Sokka call, probably from Appa's head.

"Sokka, leave Pala alone." Katara retorted from somewhere nearby. There was silence for a moment before Sokka spoke again.

"Aang, if you keep pacing like that you're going to trip over Pala and fly off."

"I'm sorry," Aang replied, "I just can't stop thinking about what Roku said. How am I supposed to master three elements before the end of summer!" I sighed and sat up. My hair was fuzzy and tangled and half pulling out of my usual braid. With a sigh I undid the mess and began to braid it once again.

"Well…" Katara spoke slowly, "I could teach you what I know about waterbending… it isn't much but-"

"You'd do that?" Aang broke in, looking up at Katara. Katara nodded then looked up at Sokka.

"We're going to need somewhere we can waterbend." She told her bother. Sokka shrugged and turned slightly to address us.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash around in." I shot a scathing look at the water tribe prince and shook my head. Sokka was going to regret that choice of words.

* * *

"Some puddle." I snickered at Sokka's annoyed look. Katara and Aang were beaming excitedly up at what looked like a ten foot tall waterfall. Laughing, I grabbed Sokka by the arm.

"How about we get some practice in while Katara is teaching Aang how to 'splash'," I suggested, my lips curling. Sokka looked at me for a moment before comprehending. With a grin he pulled out his boomerang and club. As we squared off I noticed Katara talking to Aang. I pulled myself away from any distractions and readied my fan. We were both still for what felt like a long time. Sokka took a step forward. I didn't waste a second more. I threw my fans up, ready for battle and swept forward. Sokka swung down his club, I blocked by raising my fan. After that I was completely engulfed in the complex dance going on between Sokka and I. Every once in a while there was a clang as his boomerang met the coated metal of my fans. Occupied with the boomerang I forgot about Sokka's other weapon. It was only because I saw the club coming at me from the corner of my eye that allowed me to doge away.

As suddenly as it had begun our fight was finished. A dark shadow covered the sun. Freezing, both Sokka and I turned only to be drenched by a huge wave. I spluttered and swept my soaking braid off my shoulder, turning to sent a pointed look at a certain young airbender. Aang shifted and looked away, careful to keep his eyes averted from me.

"What was that?" Sokka demanded his voice harsh as he twisted water from his hair.

"Sorry Sokka, we were just waterbending." Sokka snorted at Aang's sincere reply. I couldn't blame him, we were both soaked and neither of us was particularly happy about it.

"Well you just waterbended all over our supplies." Sokka snapped. I turned, curious. Sokka was right, our supplies were drenched and while this wasn't as bad as them being washed downstream some of our items would undoubtedly need to be replaced. I groaned and joined Sokka, Aang and Katara in trying to save our things.

Half an hour later we were wandering around the harbour port buying the items that had been to ruined to be salvaged. Mostly that consisted of dried fruits that had managed to absorb water, bread products, the occasional piece of meat that we hid from Aang and a few other odd items. I was pleased that we still had some coinage left from King Bumi that amounted to more than two copper pieces. In actuality we had about twenty which was enough to buy a weeks rations and not much more.

"Well," I spoke aloud while leaning against a wooden wall, "Twenty is better than two." I was careful to keep an eye on all the unsavoury characters at this port. This was the prime place for pirates and thieves. I had already had to warn away two men with glares and the threat of hidden weapons I didn't want to really consider just how bad this situation might get.

"Make that nineteen." Of course Aang couldn't resist buying the bison whistle. Then again, it was probably better that he did the whistle would be useful in several tight situations. Katara raised an eye and held her hand out. I didn't blame her, Aang obviously couldn't handle money. Aang sheepishly handed over the small coin pouch, blushing lightly in embarrassment. I sighed.

"Come on, I want practice some more and I can't do that here." I told my friends, trying to hide the fact that this place bothered me a lot more than I was willing to admit. I felt like I was in the bad part of town, the one with police cars constantly patrolling and the middle and high classes either took transportation, went around or walked together quickly in large groups. I had been through some rough neighbourhoods before but this was an entire town dedicated to that sort of environment. Then again while sometimes things would become tight at home I had never had to see what it was to truly go hungry, I never had to know what it was like fearing that my dad would never come home. Compared to my water tribe companions and even the occupants of this town I had lived a life of luxury. For the first time I found myself grateful for what I had been given even though it had been taken away so rapidly.

"Earth nation! Fire nation! As long as bargains are your inclination you're welcome here. Don't be shy, come on by." I grimaced and turned to look at the pirate ship and the pirate that in a few moments would be convincing us to enter. There we would find a stolen waterbending scroll that Katara would steal from them... and the rest they say is history.

"You four, you look like world travelling types. Are you interested in some exotic curios?"

"No thank you." I stated pointedly at the same time Aang zipped up to the man.

"Sure!" He exclaimed before asking, "what are curios?"

"Nicknacks," I replied in a bored tone, "baubles, small things that take up space and have little to no use. Items which we don't have the money to spend on- Aang?" To my annoyance Aang was already halfway up the plank to the ship, the pirate with him. Sokka and Katara didn't look anymore impressed then I was but we hurried up the wooden board anyway.

Inside hundreds of useless items lay on shelves or hung from the ceiling. A few instruments caught my eye, one of which I recognized as a sugi horn. Turning I noticed Katara examining the stone monkey with ruby eyes and necklace while Sokka was perusing their collection of weapons. Aang was talking to the captain of the ship, holding Momo close to him. I found myself wondering when the pirate captain had arrived.

"Look at this Aang." Katara called from beside a metal rack. Inside several scrolls were stored, the one Katara had pulled out was blue with the distinct symbol of the water tribe on one end. I ignored Aang and Katara cooing over the scroll and picked out one of my own. This one too had interesting decoration on the ends, red tassells. I gently rolled the scroll open. Curious I began to read.

_Day one hundred fifty_

_Training is brutal, especially the few of us who cannot firebend. The generals are merciless, pushing us night and day to become stronger, faster, more resilient. At the same time the other troops break our moral, repeating over and over in various ways that those who cannot bend are little more than fodder. It disturbs me to see this side of my country. What happened to the great and just nation that we were raised to believe was spreading prosperity? My uncle told me that the suffering of a few villages was well worth our cause but I am beginning to see that as I lie. Everyone is suffering from this war. Over fifty years it has gone on and here, among the soldiers I can see the toll this war is inflicting. Generals are long weary from battle, many families have lost both their sons and daughters, leaving children orphaned only for the child to die in the same pointless cause as their parents. I am coming to believe that the only reason this war continues on is that the royal family wishes to continue in Fire Lord Sozin's footsteps. I am beginning to realize that I am going to die, and that my death will have no purpose. I saddens me that the Fire Lord doesn't care for how much is own people are suffering from his stubbornness. _

I stared at the scroll before picking it up. Aang was 'bartering' with the captain but I could care less.

"How much for this scroll." I asked, dropping it to the counter. The pirate and Aang both looked at me in surprise. The pirate captain raised a single eyebrow at my choice.

"That?" He picked up the scroll and examined piece before setting it down on the counter.

"Fifty copper pieces." He stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's old and covered in dust. Obviously no one has been interested in it for a long time. Ten copper pieces." The captain laughed.

"Are you joking? I have never seen such a fine example of fire nation script work. Forty copper pieces." I looked at him incredulously.

"Fine example of script work yes, but what is the value in something you can't read? I say it's worth twelve pieces."

"If it has so little value why are you interested?" The captain challenged, "Thirty pieces."

"If it has so much value why are you dropping the money value so much each time. Fourteen."

"You insult me. Twenty."

"Fifteen. That's my last offer." I replied sharply. We were silent for a long time before the captain nodded.

"Deal." I grinned and turned to Katara. She looked surprised but handed the money over. I deposited the chosen amount on the counter and then pocketed the scroll.

"A pleasure doing business with you." With that I followed a very nervous looking Katara off the ship, Sokka and Aang right behind me.

"Why'd you buy that scroll?" Sokka asked me softly as we began to walk away.

"I was interested in it. I think it is going to teach me a lot." I replied lightly, "I'm sorry if I spent some of our money. I'll help make it up later. Okay?" Sokka frowned but nodded.

"Hey you! Get back here!" I spun along with my companions to see at least a dozen pirates swing down from their ship.

"Look who changed their minds." Aang said with a grin. It quickly turned out that he had spoken before he should have.

* * *

We somehow managed to escape without actually flying away. Now we were back at the waterfall. Everything was peaceful again. Katara and Aang were looking over the waterbending scroll, Sokka was sharpening his boomerang and I was reading the scroll. I had begun reading from the beginning this time. Silently I thanked the deities for giving me the ability to read though I had a sneaking suspicion that Agni had done more then I had asked. After all, the pirate captain had said that this was a fine example of fire nation script yet I had been able to read it. Then again I also hadn't specified what language I wanted to be able to read.

_Day 1_

_Today is my sixteenth birthday-_

"I just want to try this one move first then it's all yours." I looked up Katara distracting me from my reading. She had placed the waterbending scroll on a dead stump and was now trying to learn the moves just by looking at them.

"The single water whip. Looks doable." I sighed and went back to reading.

_My mother gave me this scroll so that I could write my thoughts and experiences. She told me since I'm an adult now I deserved something more. I honestly didn't expect this much. My mother scrimped and saved for months to buy a quality scroll like this of that I have no doubt. I'm just a simple farm boy-_

"OW!" I jumped and turned to notice Katara rubbing a red spot on her forehead. I chuckled under my breath while Sokka laughed out loud. Katara sent a sharp glare at her brother.

"What's so funny?"

"You deserved that." Sokka replied before turning to Aang, "She's only interested in teaching herself." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Was it so hard to read in peace. I was really enjoying my gift and now it seemed like I wouldn't be able to get a moment of peace.

_I'm just a simple farm boy who doesn't have much to give. The fact I can read and write is impressive all on its own. I can't bend but I know how to work the earth so it produces the best produce. I'm proud of that ability and I'm proud of our small patch of land. Most of all I love my country. The fire nation is a beautiful place and while our village is poor I'm okay with that. maybe the reason my mother gave this to me was to help me gain courage to approach a certain girl who I've admired for some time now- _

A loud screech distracted me again. I grimaced and rolled up the scroll. I'd have to read it later. Aang looked at Katara who looked like she was going to start tearing her hair out of her head.

"Why can't I get this stupid move!"

"You'll get it." Aang comforted, "you've got to shift your weight through the stances." I winced as Aang pulled off a perfect water whip on his first try. It proved to much for Katara. Spinning the fourteen year old tore a strip into the twelve-year-old airbender.

"Shut your air hole! believe it or not your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

"Katara!" I barked. Distracting everyone. Katara looked at me angrily.

"What!" I pointed to Aang, my face stern. Katara turned and froze when she saw the heartbroken look on Aang's face.

"Katara," I said softly approaching.

"I'm sorry Aang." Katara apologized sincerely. I wasn't done though.

"Katara, I understand that this is frustrating but you have to remember some things." I pointed out, "Aang has already mastered a bending form, plus he has been waterbending for centuries remember? Air is also the element closest to water so it will be the easiest for him to master. You don't have any of those advantages." Katara nodded solemnly which caused me to smile.

"Now go and apologize to Momo." I added softly. While Katara accepted Aang's apology and apologized to the poor lemur I went back to my reading. I was going to finish the first entry today.

_- a certain girl who I've admired for some time now. Hopefully once I'm brave enough to talk to her she'll accept. I don't know when that will be but I do know that I'll have to speak up soon. Already several other boys my age have been pursuing her. So far though she's turned them all down. _

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, not knowing what had woken me up. It was strange, normally once I was asleep it was impossible to wake me up other then naturally. But it was too dark for me to have slept as long as I needed and no one else was awake. Groaning I rubbed my eyes and sat up. almost instantly I realized that someone was gone. Katara's bedroll was empty. I felt exhausted. Tiredly I sat up and stumbled out of bed. Tiredly I stumbled in the general direction that I knew Katara had gone in.

The river looked calm and tranquil from where I was standing.

"Katara?" I called, looking around confused. I was sure she would have been around here somewhere.

"Looking for someone?" I spun to find myself face to face with a familiar golden eyed prince.

"Zuko." I muttered. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Where's Katara." I demanded sharply, glaring at the scarred prince. Zuko's lip curled and he grabbed one of my wrists tightly and dragged me away.

He stopped in front of the pirates and an elderly man who I recognized right away as general Iroh. Katara was bound to a thin sapling not far away. To my surprise Zuko dragged me away from Katara and toward his uncle.

"Uncle, this is Maddi, the girl I told you about." I blinked in surprise. Zuko had told Iroh about me. To say I was flattered was an understatement. Iroh had been one of my favourite characters in the series so for him to know of me was awe inspiring.

"It is an honour general Iroh." I said quickly bowing deeply, I tried to mimic the way Aang had bowed in the third season. I had done it often enough for fun or teasing my sister and cousins. I fumbled then blushed deeply.

"Sorry, I'm tired." I explained, reaching up to rub sleep out of my eyes. Zuko frowned before barking at me.

"Where is the Avatar?" I shot a glare at Zuko.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again Zuko. I'm not against you but I'm not going to just tell you where Aang is. I'm friends with Aang I'm not going to just tell you where he is." Zuko snarled and grabbed my wrist again.

"It was an honour to met a fine young lady such as you." I turned despite Zuko trying to pull me away and smiled at Iroh.

"And it is an honour for me to have met the man I have idolized so long." Iroh eyed me sceptically before speaking once again.

"I am hardly worthy of idolization though I am pleased to hear that you think so highly of me." I smiled giddily and nodded, allowing Zuko to drag me away. That short conversation had put me into an emotional high and I was unlikely to come down off cloud nine for a while now.

Several hours later Sokka and Aang joined Katara and I in 'captivity'. Katara was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Aang, this is all my fault." Aang shook his head, already the boy had a crush on Katara. Not that I could blame him, Katara was very pretty.

"No Katara it's not."

"Yeah it kind of is." I tried to hold back a snigger at Iroh's reply. As truthful as it was, all it would succeed to do was anger Katara. I remained quiet and simply watched as the events I knew would occur played out. Sokka tricked the pirates into betraying Zuko which caused the two groups to fight. During the fight Katara and I were freed from our awkward position on the sapling by Momo. We both bolted away from the tree and the fighting, heading towards the pirates ship. A few seconds later Sokka and Aang joined us. The ship wasn't going to move anytime soon, it was extremely heavy.

"It's no use, it would take a heard of elephant lions to move this ship!" Sokka cried, exhausted.

"Or two waterbenders." Aang added, sharing a smile with Katara. Nodding the two began waterbending in sync. While they did that Sokka and I climbed aboard. Sokka took the helm while I readied my fans.

It happened faster than I expected. The pirates somehow knew how to use Zuko's ship (or Zuko's little river boat was faster then theirs) and I found myself fending off the pirates. My fans were moving as fast as I could make them as I battled the pirates boarding. I knocked two overboard and another two were knocked off by two different bending forms. Katara's excited squeal of 'I did it!' rang in my ears while I ran past her to start fighting a pirate who was trying to detain Sokka.

After the pirate was knocked into the water I turned. Katara and Aang were bending furiously, creating two whirlpools to keep us from going over the waterfall. In the excitement I had nearly forgotten about Zuko's little ship which quickly drove into our own. We were thrown from the deck of the ship, over the waterfall... and were caught by Appa. As the giant animal flew away I took a deep breath and leaned back. I was more than ready for a quiet week of plain travel.

* * *

_A/N Sorry, I am so sorry. I know this story is late but I had to pack for the move... by the time Saturday came around I realized I had only written about half of the chapter I needed... Well I did warn you guys that updates would be interesting during this time. Anyway in two weeks the move should be completed. Interestingly enough this chapter just seemed to fit by placing it the day after Spirits. Anyway I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Let me know what you think._

_Princess Kassie Out. _


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting Jet

Chapter 15  
Meeting Jet

If only I had gotten that week of boring travel I had wanted. In actuality it was only five days, a 'work week' that I had gotten off. I had spent much of that time relaxing and reading. I kept the contents of the scroll hidden to my friends though they knew it was fire nation in origin and I liked studying it I pretended to be just as stumped with the language as they were. It appeared that while all three knew how to speak and read the common language as well as their own I seemed to be the only one proficient in reading fire nation fluently. I wondered why Agni had given me more than I had asked but I decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

We had stopped for lunch on the fifth day in a beautiful clearing. All around us the trees were red and gold. We were deep in the throes of autumn, no signs of green remained on the leaves. We had been running from winter but it was beginning to overtake us. There was no doubt in my mind that winter would be in full swing

We had just finished packing up and were about to climb onto Appa when Sokka interrupted.

"Nope. We're not riding Appa." I turned to look at him incredulously.

"Why not?" Aang asked. I knew the reason but I was going to do my darnedest so that they'd listen to me.

"Think about it. How do you think the fire nation and Zuko always find us so easily. We're riding a giant fluffy monster with an arrow on his head!" He threw his hands into the air intro emphasize his point. Appa rumbled unhappily at Sokka causing Aang to pat him and comfort the two ton bison with the words.

"Don't worry buddy. Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow."

"Sokka." I stated, catching the water tribe boy's attention, "Appa gets us where we need to go faster. Without him we would still be on Kyoshi island. He's the reason we're ahead of the fire nation in the first place." Sokka paused to think about that for a moment before he shook his head.

"I understand what you're saying but I don't agree. Just let us try today and if it doesn't go well we never have to do it again." I sighed but nodded. It was beginning to look like the only way they would follow my suggestions was if they knew of my 'ability'. Was I willing to do that? To tell them about what I knew?

Three hours later I was getting frustrated enough to pull my hair out. Katara and Aang were acting like little kids on a long road trip and it was grating on my nerves. Sokka was equally frustrated, probably more so since Katara and Aang kept making jibes about his instincts.

"Maybe Sokka's instincts could carry it for you." Katara suggested. I grimaced as Aang piped up.

"Hey Sokka's instincts would you-"

"I get it!" Sokka barked, causing me to jump in surprise. Sighing, Sokka turned.

"Listen, we're all tired and fed up from today. Next clearing we'll stop for the night. Okay?" We all nodded. I couldn't blame them, it was tiring to be walking for so long when we were used to Appa.  
Sokka pushed through a wall of greenery and stopped. Katara and Aang followed after him.

"Sokka what's wrong-" I froze, staring at the group of fire nation soldiers who had all sat down to dinner in the same clearing Sokka had decided we were going to eat in. Horror washed over me as I suddenly realized I had forgotten this episode. The strange thing was that Momo had never gotten caught by the fire nation traps... why hadn't that happened?

Action exploded out of the corner of my eye and suddenly everyone was fighting. I was quickly lost in the battle. Parry, slash, jab, parry, slash, jab. Then my opponent was gone, laying on the ground by my feet. I stared at him blankly. I hadn't injured him at all, there was no reason why a fire nation soldier would just be lying there with glassy eyes. I quickly looked away. I didn't want to know what had happened. Pushing my mind off the subject I turned to help someone or find another opponent in time to see a boy I recognized as Jet slice into a man's arm with his hooked blades. My stomach churned and I looked away again. I didn't want to hear the screams of pain, I didn't want to know that these soldiers were dying because of a mistake.

The battle was over as quickly as it began. To my surprise only four or five men actually had died. The rest had taken off into the woods.

"You're a good fighter." I jumped and looked down to see a familiar boy with a huge helmet half falling off. I instantly recognized him as the Duke

"Um thanks... I think." I said. I turned slightly to see Jet conversing with Katara, Sokka and Aang. Walking over I narrowed my eyes at the boys and crossing my arms over my chest. If I had a list of the characters I disliked most Jet would be up near the top, right behind Yue's fiance and Jong-Jong. Of course that was my own personal opinion, no one else.

"I'm Jet," the rouge introduced himself with a flair, "and these are my freedom fighters, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, the Duke and Pipsqueak." As each Freedom Fighter heard their name they would wave or turn to look before going back to work.

"And you guys are?" Jet asked Katara with a sly look. I had no doubt that Jet is well aware of his good looks.

"I'm Katara, my brother Sokka. That's Aang he's the Avatar. And that's Pala or Maddi." Katara introduced. I sigh and walk past them, deciding on a fire nation tent I want to check out. I wasn't the only one inside Smellerbee was packing up the weapons mostly spears and pikes with the occasional sword. It was out of the corner of my eye that I saw the weapon.

It was a bow made from plain wood, undecorated. Beside it a small quiver of arrows. Curiously I picked it up. It felt nice but foreign. I had never had held a weapon even remotely similar to this. Smellerbee looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're holding it wrong." I looked down at the weapon and blushingly flipped it over. Smellerbee smiled lightly which looked strange to me.

"I need a long range weapon... could I possibly convince you to teach me?" I asked her. Smellerbee paused and looked at me, a considering expression on her face. Finally she shrugged.

"If you guys are staying I don't see why not." I beamed, my fans were useful but a long range weapon was could make all the difference in a real battle.

* * *

I had to admit, albeit grudgingly that Jet's tree house was beautiful, especially in fall colours. We had all gone our separate ways after Jet had shown around. I didn't know where Katara and Sokka were but I had seen Aang every so often, running around like the entire place was a giant toy. Grunting I pulled the string taught before letting lose the arrow. It flew a few feet before bouncing off the tree I had been aiming for.

"Need a hand?" I turned. Smellerbee was standing there, arms crossed with a look of amusement. I gave a guilty smile and nodded, moving to the side. Smellerbee took the bow and notched an arrow. In a second the thin stick was deeply imbedded in the tree. My mouth dropped in shock if this was how good Smellerbee was how good was Longshot?

"Longshot taught me," she explained, "I've never seen anyone who is as good as he is."

"Good enough to be a Yu Yan Archer?" Smellerbee stopped and looked at me with unbridled anger.

"Don't you dare mention them again." I jumped. The tone in Smellerbee's voice was shocking there was no doubt in my mind that I had insulted her somehow.

"Are…? Oh. I wasn't meaning to compare him to anyone fire nation," I back peddled, "I was just saying he has to be as good even better then the legendary archers if he taught you." She nodded but there was still suspicion in her eyes.

Four hours of tiger opus teaching later I had finally mastered holding and stringing the bow as well as notching the arrows. Smellerbee said I already had good aim so I just had to work on that. After Smellerbee I worked on the

"Pala? What are you doing?" I turned to see Aang watching me with interest.

"Practising a new skill." I replied with a grunt as I let the arrow loose.

"I'll never be as good as Longshot but I still can use the skill to help us out. You never know when something like archery will come in handy." I replied to the young bender.

"Sounds cool but Katara wanted you to come back. She was worried because it was getting late." I looked up at the sky, it was turning red.

"Besides, Jet is giving a feast." Aang added coyly. I sighed and nodded, following Aang to dinner.

I remained quiet during dinner and bit my tongue despite the fact I wanted scream at Jet for what he was saying. As soon as it was over I stormed into our quarters. I didn't want anything to do with this.

* * *

_I have been training among the other fire nation recruits for over a week now and the days are blurring into one. I miss my mother and I miss Sui. I wonder how they are doing. Somehow this diary has remained hidden, in some cases I swear the spirits are on my side and it is they who allow me to keep this small memory of home with me. I pray to Agni every night begging her to keep my family safe and that I may return home to plow the solid earth. Here they tell us stories during our drills of the horrific deeds earthbenders have committed again fire nation soldiers like us. They tell us that earthbending is not true bending for the earth itself is unmoving, yet earthbending in and out of itself moves the rock. Reality seems to vanish in front of my eyes until I can't tell if I'm awake or dreaming. I know that the others are feeling it as well. I am afraid that I will die. I hear whispers of how soldiers who can't bend are always the first to die. They never make it. I fear the rumours are true. What is the point in choosing non-benders for battle if all we do is die? It is the will of the fire lord? Is it the will of Agni that we kill all who are not of us? Sometimes I wonder if my life before now was a dream and this... this waking horror is my reality and will be until the day I enter the spirit world._

* * *

I woke up with a panicked scream, images of dead men floating in the dark behind my eyelids. I could not sleep. Sleep would mean remembering and I don't want to remember. I look around. No one else has woken up. They all sleep peacefully, their dreams undisturbed. I grabbed my bow and arrows and crept outside. The air was chilled and frost sprinkled the ground, covering the wooden boards with slippery crystal. I was careful where I walked, my eyes fixed firmly on my feet. I find the tree that I had been practising on yesterday and begin to practice again. Each time I let go of the string a familiar twang rang in my ears. Then there was the thud of the arrow impacting in wood.

I don't stop shooting until the quiver is empty of arrows, than I pull them from the tree and begin again. I only stopped once my arm ached and burned from the effort and my cheeks were cold and numb. Than I packed up and crawled back into bed and worked on my reading. I still don't know the name of the soldier who wrote this note. He never mentioned it. I supposed it makes sense, this was a personal diary only meant for his eyes and obviously he knows who he is.

"Maddi, get up." I turned to see Katara standing over my bed. I sighed and flipped over, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"What's up?"

"What... what do you do when you like someone?" I blinked and sat up. Katara was asking advice of what to do when you... she wasn't serious was she?

"Katara..." I stumbled before pinching the bridge of my nose, "are you talking about Jet." Katara looked away, blushing deeply.

"Oh boy." I groaned. "Katara... I wouldn't. I don't trust Jet... He's..." I trailed off when I saw how upset she looked.

"Katara..." I looked away. I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell her and I couldn't expose Jet either. I couldn't do that but her broken heart at the end of this episode... I was torn. What choice should I make. With a deep breath I made a compromise.

"If you really care for someone you need to tell him, you can't just expect him to know... Talk to him... but personally I believe that a relationship won't work unless you are more then just romantically inclined. You need to be able to trust each other, partners or friends who you have a romantic inclination for are the best in my opinion. My own boyfriend and I were close friends as well as romantically involved and it worked out well... but Katara... I personally don't think Jet is the right person. I can't make that choice for you but... just don't give him your heart right away. Get to know him first." Katara frowned then smiled brightly and left. I collapsed onto the bed. I hoped that she would be wiser this time.

That night I lay on my back, pretending to be asleep when I heard the familiar sound of someone moving in their sleep. Turning my head I opened one eye a crack. Sokka was sitting up, staring at his boomerang which lay in his lap. After a second I sat up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"There's something going on here. I know it." He replied before looking up at me, "What do you think?"

"I agree with you, Jet reeks of something... but..."

"But Katara likes him." I blinked and looked at Sokka in surprise.

"I'm not stupid, I know my sister and for some reason she likes Jet. Is that why you're hiding out here? Because you don't want to upset her? Because that's a stupid excuse." I blinked at Sokka, dumbfounded. I wasn't used to him being this frank.

"You've been pulling away since the crescent island, especially after you got that scroll. You're using it to hide from us. You're not fooling me. So what's wrong?" I shook my head. How could Sokka know the sort of difficulty I was going through. I was still trying to decide whether I should outright tell them what I knew and risk the future of the world or to keep it quite, act as I saw fit and then tell them after and putting an end to our friendship. I didn't want either. They were all I had in this world and I knew I was being selfish but I didn't want to risk that. On the other hand telling them while it would change the world like I wanted to I feared it would change the world in a way that couldn't be salvageable. My own mistakes, the mistakes of one person could be fixed but if my companions acted on my knowledge and did something that could harm the outcome... I wouldn't know what to do. This was to much pressure for one person.

"I... I can't tell you Sokka." There was silence for a while. Fearing the worst I turned, only to notice Sokka had clambered out of bed and was staring at the door fiercely. I turned my head slightly. There were noises coming from outside. I scrambled out of bed quickly and fell into step behind Sokka. Peering outside we saw Jet and some of the other freedom fighters loading up the blasting jelly which eerily looked like plastic explosive into a large cart. Sharing a look Sokka and I quickly slip out of the hut and follow.

Just like in the episode we were led to the edge of a cliff after the wagon broke away from Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee and Pipsqueak. The sun was just beginning to rise while Jet set off Longshot.

"Remember, don't shoot until you hear the signal." Longshot nodded and walked off. All was silent for a moment. I slowly eased myself down into a more comfortable position, my back was aching and once again my ears stung from the cold.

I cried out as suddenly I was pulled up out of the bushes. Sokka right beside me. Pipsqueak held us both, one in each hand like kittens.

"Sokka I'm glad you decided to join us, and you brought your hidden little friend. I haven't seen a lot of her." I glared at Jet.

"Trust me, I've already seen way to much of you."

"I know what you're doing Jet." Sokka snapped, "I know your plans. I know how you lied to Katara and Aang about the forest fire." Jet frowned, no it was more of a smirk.

* * *

"I was hoping you would have an open mind Sokka. But I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take them for a walk... a long walk."

I stayed quiet as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee shoved Sokka and I along the trail. I was deep in thought. What was the reason I had been hiding myself? Why had I been avoiding my companions? Had I been avoiding them? I wasn't sure. I jumped when Sokka suddenly dodged out to the left. I quickly followed, slipped just out of the reach of Smellerbee's hand. I noticed a pile of leaves with a handful of red berries. I knew what was under those.

"Sokka between the red!" I barked praying that he would get the message. The water tribe boy nodded but didn't look back and dodged between them. I followed after him as well. Smellerbee and Pipsqueak didn't. I whooped as I heard the sound of metal snapping closed like a bear trap. Sokka turned with surprise.

"How did you-?"

"No time." I barked, running right past him, "We need to get to the village. Now!"

Sokka ran beside me, keeping pace as I prayed that we would be on time, just like in the series.

I was breathing hard by the time Sokka and I reached the bottom of the forest. I slowed down, gasping slightly. Sokka stopped, noticing that I wasn't keeping pace with him anymore.

"Pala we can't stop yet." He cried. I nodded and we took off running again. My legs burned but I wasn't going to stop until we had those villagers safe. Beaming I turned it into a race, mentally convincing myself of a crowd going wild. Energy exploded from within m as my competitive nature which hadn't had a reason to surface before sprang into being.

I laughed as I outdistanced Sokka then cried in shock as he suddenly was sprinting past me. We raced that way straight into the village and skidded to a stop in the centre of town.

"Who are you?" I turned to see a fire nation soldier pointing a spear at my head. My blood froze as I tried to think of what to say. Something told me that 'Hi we're not against the fire nation and we're here to save you' wasn't going to cut it.

"Listen to me. We're here to warn you. Jet and his thugs are going to flood the town." I smiled and took a step back, allowing Sokka his moment to shine. He deserved it.

"That child who lives in the trees?" one soldier asked, scoffing, "Besides who's to say that you're not with him."

"Jet is dangerous. And I do not support him." Sokka stated, "We came here to warn you that he's filling the dam as we speak and in a few moments he'll blow it up."

"And-"

"Trust what he says." A familiar looking elderly man in fire nation robes said. It took me a moment before I recognized him as the man Sokka saved from Jet. The soldier who had been giving us the trouble opened his mouth to speak before closing it. Finally he spoke.

"Fine."the soldier started bellowing orders at everyone. The townspeople started gathering together. I watched in fascination as just like that the entire town was ready to leave. I fell into step beside Sokka and the man both taking up the rear of the procession.

"That was amazing." I commented, "How did you get the soldier to listen to you?" The elderly man snorted.

"Simple, really. I'm his banker."

* * *

_I am once again sorry that this chapter came in so late. To make up for it though the next chapter is going to be really amazing. It should show up next Sunday. After that updates should be regular again. _  
_Hope you like the next chapter. _  
_Princess Kassie Out_


	16. Confrontations

Chapter 16  
Confrontations

Breathe in.

I gently stroked Katara's hair as the girl sobbed, heartbroken. As soon as we had gotten far enough away Katara had started crying. I hadn't realized just how badly she had fallen for Jet and now I was regretting the advice or lack of it that I had given her back in the tree house.

Breathe out.

I stormed away from the Gan Jin tribe, furious. I could not believe their audacity. They completely brushed off what I said and then called me ignorant. Snarling I kicked a rock, sending it skittering over the deserted ground. I hated this. I hated being like this, I deserved more respect then that. They had no right. No right.

Breathe In.

"I know you have your secrets and you know what, I'm okay with that but the second you feel that you can tell us let me know. We all care for you and we all trust you. I just would like to see that you trust us." He told at me softly.

Breathe out.

"Prithvi," I called, "I need to talk to you."

"I do not believe I said that I would come when you called." I opened my eyes and looked up. Prithvi stood above me appearing completely solid. I quickly stood from the stony ground I was sitting with my legs crossed. Wincing, I realized that they had fallen sleep as the feeling of pins and needles assaulted them.

"You just did." I pointed out as I brushed dirt off my legs, my face twisting in annoyance. Prithvi glared at me.

"The purpose of mediation is to clear your mind," he added, ignoring my statement, "not to go over everything that has happened in the last week." This turn it was my turn to glare. Prithvi sighed.

"Why did you call me Madison?" He asked. I took a deep breath. Better get this over.

"I have some questions that I need answered." I admitted, my eyes taking in the small clearing I had been sitting in.

"No." I paused then turned to look at Prithvi.

"What do you mean no?" I snapped, "I have every right to know considering you warned me about him." Prithvi shrugged.

"There are rules. If a spirit breaks them the punishment is severe."

"Aren't You one of the spirits that would discipline the rule breakers? Who would argue with you?" I barked. My anger growing. I wanted answers.

"There is a level of accountability among even the stronger spirits." Prithvi stated icily. "I cannot tell you more than I already have when it comes to Lung." I grimaced. All Prithvi had told me about Lung was that the spirit wasn't to be trusted and that he was Prithvi's brother. Not a lot of information to work from.

"Why do you suddenly want to know so much about Lung?" Prithvi asked me. "Are you truly interested in him or is it something else that you wanted?"

"I've been…" I trailed off, unsure of how to articulate my feelings.

"Noticing that there isn't as much change as you expected?" Prithvi asked. He still hadn't moved from his position. I was beginning to wonder if it was a trait of his to never move.

"That's one of the things. I thought making change would be easy but I've been struggling with it."

"That tends to happen and you life is only going to get even harder from now." I frowned and crossed arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Prithvi rolled his eyes.

"Spirits can see human's memories. That hasn't changed with you. We know your past we even know the future of the world as well as you do."

"Then why can't you change the world!" I cried. "Why do you need me at all!"

"Spirits are not allowed to interfere. We cannot take action. The only spirit who can is Ravva and she can only interfere with the current avatar. No one else." Prithvi stated.

"So you use me to make the changes you can-"

"I do not." Prithvi snapped, "I know better. Loopholes have a tenacity of biting the one who had the nerve to use it in the first place. However some spirits are not as wise and would use you to make changes they wanted to see." My brow furrowed in confusion. I had a suspicion of who the particular spirit Prithvi was talking about was.

"Lung?"

"Him and others like him."

"Why would they want to use me?" I demanded, frustration building.

"I have already told you that. I am sorry Madison, I can tell you no more." Prithvi turned and then he was gone. I stared at the place the deity had been standing, with the distinct impression that I wanted to dropkick him across the planet. My lips curled as I stalked out of the clearing, I was furious and I just wanted to beat something into a pulp and at that moment I didn't care what it would be.

"Pala are you okay?" I turned to see Katara looking at me. I shrugged.

"Fine. Just frustrated. Where are you going?" Katara looked up from the bag she had been adjusting on her shoulder.

"Going into town, we're out of food." I frowned, but nodded. Running out of food tended to happen when you had a twelve year old boy, a fourteen year old girl and another boy of sixteen. All three were at that age when they needed to eat a lot so that their bodies would keep growing. While Aang was used to the occasional fasting which is why he had done so well back during our time at the great divide. Back there it was only my anger at frustration that kept me going. Although that might have been because the only ones who went without food was the guide, Aang and I.

"I'm coming along." I told her firmly. Katara smiled.

"That's what Sokka and Aang said." I chuckled and nodded.

"Well let's get going then. Okay?"

* * *

"I think this melon is rotten." Katara pointed out to the seller as she held the watermelon up for inspection.

"It's not rotten."

"It's making a swishing sound when I do this." Katara insisted, moving the melon side to side. The saleswoman snorted.

"That's all the ripe juices swishing about."

"Actually that's a sign that it is in the early stages of decomposition." I corrected from where I was inspecting a pomegranate, "A melon that's properly ripe should still be firm enough to make no noise." The saleswoman glared at me, apparently she had seen Katara as a good way to get rid of the fruit that had passed its expiry date.

"It's alright." Katara stated quickly, "We're out of money anyway." A shiver of cold went up my spine. I recognized that sentence and hearing it caused a shiver to run down my spine. I knew this part of the story. It was the storm.

"Great, no food and no money." Sokka complained. I shivered. Autumn was fully set in and there was a distinct chill in the air.

"Well how about you find a job." Katara suggested tersely. I knew she probably didn't really mean it but she had a point. We needed money and not from that fisherman.

"I'll do it." I quickly spoke up. I wasn't going to let Sokka get on the same ship as that old man. We'd go and save him but I was not going to endanger anyone in the meanwhile.

"Don't be ridiculous I can do it."

"Well you're not" I replied in a brisk manner. Sokka shot me a glare.

"Pala, a word. Alone."

Sokka dragged me away from everyone out of hearing range before looking me dead straight in the eyes.

"I've told you before I'm okay with you keeping secrets but I'm going to do what I think is best. If you know better you have to tell me why first." I fell silent. What was I going to tell Sokka? What could I tell him? I stared at Sokka blankly. I had no idea what to say.

"Sokka, I..." Sokka frowned and turned to leave.

"Wait." He turned.

"I don't know how to start and even if I did... I don't think anyone would believe me." There was the strangest look in Sokka's eyes as he nodded.

"It's okay. I promise I'll listen and keep an open mind." He grinned, the same smile he used when he was about to pull out the sarcasm.

"I've seen the avatar be resurrected, ended up in the spirit world and been more than halfway across the world on a giant fluffy monster. Nothing can surprise me anymore."

"I'm not from here." My breath caught. Was I really going to tell Sokka. An image flashed in front of my eyes of Sokka with a betrayed expression on his face which quickly shifted to anger before he left.

"Of course you're not. You're from Kangaroo Island."

"No..." I was beginning to shake. It was now or never, I had to let them know.

"I'm not from Kangaroo Island. I've been lying. I've been lying since I met you and Katara." I looked up from where I had been staring at my feet. Sokka's face was blank as he took that in. I quickly averted my gaze to the side. I didn't want to see the betrayal on his face.

"Not everything. I mean I've told you guys the truth about my family, just... some of it was altered and some things I let you believe that you decided yourself and stuff like that. I never lied about how I felt about-"

"Pala, calm down. You're ranting" I looked back at him. His eyebrows were pressed against his blue eyes. Still, all I saw was sincerity.

"I know you were keeping your secrets for a reason. I just don't know what that reason was." I nodded, licking my lips.

"So if not from Kangaroo Island... where do you come from?" I took a deep breath. I was almost crippled by the fear invading my very bones.

"I'm not from here." I repeated. I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was too hard. How on earth was I supposed to say that I had been from another world where this one was just a story? Why was it so easy for all those fictional characters that people made up to say so?

"You're not from the earth kingdom?" I winced. Sokka wasn't going to guess unless I told him straight out. I didn't blame him. No one would instantly assume that someone had come from another world.

"I'm... not from this... world." I winced on the last word. I didn't know what Sokka would do. It was then I noticed how still the air was. Not a gust of wind, not the slightest movement in the trees. Not that I had expected anything less, a storm was coming.

"You're from the spirit world." In hindsight I realized that believing I was a spirit was the next logical step for Sokka to take.

"No, well, no not really. I passed through there on my way here apparently but I don't remember it. I come from a world where bending is a story. A legend. It wasn't real. Or at least most people didn't think it was real. And I'm rambling again." I blushed deeply, embarrassed. Once again I looked up at Sokka, he was shocked. His mouth hung open and his eyes bulged.

"Another world?" He asked incredulously. Then something else occurred to him.

"Another world... where we're the legends?" I nodded mutely, as one hand subconsciously reached up and began stroking my necklace. I stayed quiet as Sokka reached the next conclusion.

"You know what's going to happen. You know our future because you heard it in the legends of your people." I stared at Sokka in shock. I had known he was smart, brilliant even but this was farther then I would have ever guessed. It was now my turn to stare. After a moment I nodded again. I swallowed and sighed.

"That's why I didn't want to let anyone know." I admitted, my body shaking.

"I was scared. If I told someone then either they'd think I was crazy. Or you'd stop respecting me as a friend and companion and all I would be is your Virgil in the Inferno or someone would spill and let someone know and then our enemies would start going after me to and-"

"Sokka! Pala! Aang's run away!" I jumped and spun to see Katara looking up at us, eyes wide in fear. My heart stopped. I was still breathing fast, reeking of panic but my heart had stopped. Aang was gone and I knew exactly why. While Sokka and I had talked the old woman and her husband had come up and just like in the series, the fisherman insulted Aang just like he had in the series.

"Come on, we need to go." I stated briskly, "Aang needs us and we have to get to him before the storm sets in."

* * *

The ride on Appa was awkward. No one talked. Sokka was thinking over what I had said and I was fearful of what his reaction would be. Would I just become a guide? A cheat sheet for their life or would they still be able to look at me as their friend. As if I was no different, only that I had some wisdom that could help them along the way like Roku or Iroh. Katara was focused on steering Appa and looking for Aang.

We found the cave that Aang was hiding in easily enough, but not before it began to rain. We ran inside to see Aang sitting with his back to the entrance, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry I ran away." He murmured softly. I stayed back, letting Katara give the assurances.

"It's okay, that fisherman was way out of line."

"No he wasn't." Aang replied, not even looking at us. Sokka shot me a worried glance but I ignored it. Instead I walked past the three of them, into the back of the cave. There was a lot of twigs and sticks and here and there, dried moss. Good tools for starting a fire. I stopped when that came to my mind. Back at home I had gone camping but it had never been as far from civilization as this was and it had never involved surviving off the very land itself as Sokka and Katara and even Aang had taught me to do.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I picked up a bundle of the wood and dropped it in a pile in front of Aang and Katara. Sokka sat to the side slightly, seeming deep in thought. While Katara and Aang talked about the dream, the nightmare Aang had last night I set up the small fire which would reduce the cold and damp.

After the fire was started and Appa had joined us inside the cave Aang began his story. I knew it well. While he talked I mentally drifted away, my mind going to another story that was ongoing at this time. The story Iroh was telling the crew of Zuko's ship at this very moment.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there!" Aang shouted, pulling me from the images in my mind with a start.

"Aang, you're being to hard on yourself. Even if you hadn't run away you might have just died like the others." Katara reasoned.

"You don't know that."

"You know, normally I'd agree with you but I think my sister is right this time." Sokka pointed out, "Maybe somethings have reasons for happening."I looked up at Sokka and allowed myself to smile. Something told me that he wasn't just talking to Aang. I took a deep breath. My turn.

"What's done is done, Aang. You can't change what's already happened. You can only change what is going to happen. Try to think as every day you wake up as a second chance to right what you got wrong the day before." Aang smiled at us lightly and nodded.

"Come on, let's get going."

"Help!" I jumped at the shout. An elderly woman dressed in a heavy rain poncho. Katara stood up and ran towards her, eyes wide in shock.

"It's okay. You're safe." She assured the woman. I quickly hurried over and helped support the woman until we reached the fire. The woman was old, her jowls hung down like a bulldogs and her wrinkles created shadowy folds across her face.

"But my husband isn't."

"The fisherman?" Sokka asked, standing. The woman nodded.

"He's still hasn't returned and he should have been back by now. The storm is a typhoon. He's caught out at see and no one will go out in this weather." I turned and looked at Aang.

"It's your choice Aang are we going to save them or stay here." Katara and Sokka sent me incredulous looks but I ignored them. Aang frowned before his eyes set in determination.

"We go."

* * *

A typhoon was an understatement. It was everything I could do to hold on to Appa's saddle. The rain was blinding and icy cold. Sheets of ice water which stung my face like needles. Aang sat on Appa's head, steering. Katara and Sokka sat beside me, both struggling as much as I was.

"I can't see anything!" I screamed, unsure if they could even hear me over the howling wind and thunder. This was a thunderstorm mixed with a hurricane. It wasn't natural.

"The boat! There it is!" Katara bellowed. She pointed. I followed the finger. A little wooden boat bobbed on the tossing sea, a twig over rapids. It was helpless as was the elderly man desperately trying to control the sails.

"I can't land Appa there!" Aang shouted to us. I nodded.

"Just take us down as close as you can. We'll do the rest." I didn't hear Aang's response if he even made one. A strong gust of wind almost knocked me off-balance. Sokka grabbed my arm. I winced at the strength but didn't say anything. Appa descended in jerky moments that scared me out of my wits. Soon enough we were close enough to the boat.

"We have to jump!" Sokka shouted. I nodded despite the fear gripping me. I was going to be brave. I didn't have a reason to be scared. Taking a deep breath I gripped Sokka and Katara by the hands and we jumped.

I hit the deck and collapsed to the ground. Sokka and Katara let go of me, not wasting a second. Sokka began helping the old man get control of his sails and Katara began bending water out of the boat, easing its load. I stumbled to my feet quickly and ran to join Sokka and the old man. As soon as the sails were secure I grabbed Sokka.

"We have to leave the boat and get him onto Appa."

"This is his livelihood! We can't leave it!"

"If we don't he won't have a life to worry about!" I screamed.

"How do you know that?"

"You have to trust me." Sokka looked worried but nodded. He grabbed the man and started dragging him over to Katara and I. Aang was coming back down. It was going to be hard but this was a risk we had to take. As Aang swooped down with Appa, Sokka and the old man jumped, reaching for Appa's tail. They landed, Aang having left the bison's head to help the elderly man up to the saddle. Katara and I were next. With a cry I launched myself from the boat, Katara right beside me. We hit Appa's tail with a loud smack. We clambered up, shaking and wet onto the saddle.

"GO! GO! Go!" My voice was raw and by the last word it cracked painfully. Aang spun Appa around and we flew away the giant wave forming right on our tails. We flew for minutes although it could have been hours. Every time we tried to fly in the direction of the village we were forced to turn around. Finally Aang turned us into the eye of the storm.

* * *

I watched the fire as I picked apart the fish meat on my lap. We had managed to escape somehow and reunite the woman with her husband. The elderly couple had been grateful and given us a meal. Three good-sized fish. I had told my friends that we needed to get completely dry as well as our clothes. Aang had kindly air dried everyone and now we sat beside a roaring fire with three beautiful smoked fish sitting on our laps. Even Aang was partaking in the meal, which told me just how hungry the young avatar was.

"So are you going to tell them?" Sokka asked me as he moved to sit beside me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm sure Aang would appreciate having someone else to share the burden of the world on his shoulders and all but Katara..." I paused and looked deeply into the fire. The coals glowed in an ethereal light, casting dark shadows across the faces of my friends.

"You think she'll reject you?"

"She's fourteen and naïve, her world is all black and white. She might believe me but she'll be angry I kept it to myself and she'll think that I will always have to take action to try to change things."

"Do you really think that?"

"Katara's a nice girl." I told Sokka, "but I don't know her as well as I should."

"Maybe give her a chance because if I know and Aang knows but she doesn't... she won't forgive you for a while."

"I know that Sokka." I sighed, "I'm not completely ready to tell everything."

"I'll wait." I smiled at Sokka. In the fire a large snapped loudly.

"Thanks."

* * *

_I am so so sorry that this update is so late. To make up for it though I'm posting two chapters at the same time chapter 16 and chapter 17. I severely underestimated how hard it would be to move and unpack in an entirely new place and to add to that we got a kitten three days ago. A little eight week old cat is now added to the family and getting underfoot as well doesn't help anything. On another topic I'm for sure going to be able to update once again every Saturday for the foreseeable future. I'll let you know if something changes about that. Also I've been thinking of renaming myself Firebrand, the book that Princess Kassandra (AKA Princess Kassie) was named for. Anyway thank you for your patience and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write back to every review. I hope that will change as well. Anyway. Once again thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 17 of Change the World._

_~ Princess Kassie (Soon to be Firebrand) Out. _


	17. A Web of Lies

Chapter 17

A Web of Lies

It all started with a sore throat from Sokka. He was a little hoarse and was coughing slightly. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to alarm me. By the end of the day he was running a fever with hallucinations. Katara sent Aang out to find ginger root since he knew what ginger looked like while I didn't. While Aang was gone I worked ferociously, making sure Sokka remained hydrated and warm.

"I couldn't find any ginger root."Aang stated as he returned from his outing half and hour later.

"But I did find a map. It says that there's a herbalist's nearby." Aang turned to leave with his glider but stopped when there was a clap of thunder. I frowned. The storm was long gone even though the sky was still grey. There shouldn't have been any more thunder. Katara coughed beside me.

"Not you too." Aang moaned. I winced myself. So far I was healthy but who knew how long that would last?

"It's just a cough Aang." Katara tried to assure him but to no avail.

"That was what it was like for Sokka earlier and now look. He thinks he's an earthbender!" As if on cue Sokka made a funny move.

"Take that you rock." He mumbled. I sighed and tucked his arms back into his sleeping bag.

"You too Katara, you need to keep warm and rest or you're going to end up like him." I cautioned. I turned to Aang.

"A word, in private please." He nodded and we walked a little ways away from where the two water tribe siblings lay against Appa.

"Aang be careful okay, avoid the paths, even if it takes longer... there's a lot I need to tell you but there isn't really time. Just remember that even when things look their bleakest you'll be alright and that Zuko-" I trailed off for a moment, unsure of how to continue. An image flashed in front of my eyes. It was my first day of tenth grade, my first year of high school and I was terrified. I didn't know where to go and was relying heavily upon the school map I had been given. I walked into my homeroom and noticed that all around the room, inspirational posters had been written. Several caught my eye, each one distinctly different.

"Scars may show us where we have been, but should not dictate where we are going." That one poster had not only made me comfortable, it had reminded me of Zuko. It just seemed to fit his character so well in both literal and figurative terms too.

"What?" I blinked looking up at Aang in surprise. I had forgotten that he was there for a moment.

"Sorry, if you met Zuko just give him a chance, he's not as bad as he likes us to believe." Aang looked at me strangely then nodded and took off running. I sighed and turned around. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

About half an hour later Katara asked for water. I agreed and left having run out a little while ago.

When I returned Katara's eyes were glassy and she was staring out into space. For a split second I panicked before I realized she was just hallucinating like Sokka had been. I eased down beside her carefully. I ladled some water from the bucket and held it in front of her.

"Thanks Momo." I blinked at her in shock. It was then I realized. I had always wondered what had happened to the little trinkets Momo had found for Katara and why they had vanished after Aang showed up. Now I knew why. Every part that involved Momo and Katara in that episode was all a hallucination. It sent shivers up my spine even thinking just how advanced the mental trickery that this fever was causing. Whatever this strange illness was I wanted nothing to do with it.

Aang didn't return until nearly sunrise the next day. He was exhausted and worn. His clothes were dirty and torn in places and he nearly shoved a frog in my mouth before he realized I wasn't sick anymore then he was. I looked at him and wondered what he had gone through yesterday.

* * *

_Aang_

I stretched myself gently slowly riding my body of the soreness that being imprisoned had caused. At the same time I tried to move past the fears I had experienced. The fear that this illness might be fatal, that Maddi fell ill while I was away. The fear that I would never return to my friends and that I would forever be alone in the metal walls. The fear that I would be a prisoner until the day I died. Then there was Zuko. He had risked everything to save me, his life, his position, even the honour he forever seemed fixated on. I didn't understand why. Why would he pretend to be the blue spirit? Had his plan been to kidnap me from admiral Zhao and take me for himself or had he really just wanted to free me? All these questions ran circles around in my mind. Not knowing was bothering me more then anything. If I knew he was my enemy then I would have left already. If I had known he was my friend I would have brought him to Katara, Sokka and Maddi. As it was he was in some sort of between and for some bizarre reason Maddi not only trusted him, she cared for him. Maybe Maddi had a point. Maybe it was time to give Zuko a chance. I hopped up onto a branch which was covered in moss and waited.

A few moments later Zuko shifted slightly. I began talking. Telling him things that had been on my mind since I had been to Omashu. I had been so scared because I had been sure that Bumi was dead.

"You know what the worst thing about being born a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with." I smiled slightly as a memory of Kuzon came to my mind.

"Before the war started I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us? We'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had." I felt a stab of pain. I hadn't been able to see Kuzon after I had been told I was the avatar. Would he have turned his back on me like the others had or would he have stayed with me like my current friends had?

"And he was from the fire nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" Zuko didn't move he just stared at me, a strange expression on his face. I shrugged.

"You know I talked to Maddi before I was captured. She said something... I don't think she was really thinking but she said something which I thought sounded really wise. She said that we all have scars and that while they show us where we have been, they don't dictate what we're going to do with our lives." I noticed the fury in his eyes before I realized how he might have taken what I was saying.

"It's just a saying, it doesn't mean anything but I think she's right. We all have scars, just because you can't see mine doesn't mean I don't have them... I guess what I'm trying to say is, if we had been born at the same time, do you think we could have been friends?" Zuko didn't move. The anger seemed to have vanished slightly but it wasn't gone.

"I recommend you leave before I hurt you." Was the first words from his lips. I felt my stomach sink and at the same time I was glad. He may not have agreed we could have been friends but he had warned me. Maddi was right, that wasn't the sign of someone who really wanted to hurt me. I smiled just before I left.

"I think we might have."

* * *

_M__adison _

I wasn't particularly pleased when Sokka and Katara insisted we leave the next morning. I suppose both were disgruntled and feeling ill from the fact they were sucking frogs for a good fifteen minutes. Aang while tired had been surprisingly upbeat which had confused me. What was even stranger was he thanked me for the advice with the largest grin on his face. He didn't even ask how I had known. It was to strange for my liking.

We set out but I was determined and insisted that Sokka and Katara rest the entire way there, in their sleeping bags. Neither had been pleased with me but they had listed.

"I think I have a wart on my throat flap thingy."

"No Sokka you don't" I told him, I was thoroughly engrossed in the scroll of the fire nation soldier I had bought.

"You didn't even look."

"I didn't have to." I replied in a bored voice, "Neither frogs or toads actually have warts, the bumps that people think are warts on toads are actually glands to keep themselves moist. And it's not called a throat flap, it has a proper scientific name."

"Maybe in your world those things are true, how do you know they're true here?" If I hadn't seen the look on Sokka's face as he uttered those words I would have killed him right there and felt no regret. He had just spilled my secret and judging from the expressions on Katara and Aang's faces it hadn't gone unheard either. I closed my eyes, put my scroll to the side and counted to ten slowly. I had to remind myself that Sokka was still recovering from a very bad illness which brought on hallucinations. Still if I denied it now and told them the truth later forgiveness wouldn't even be an option.

"What are you talking about." I sighed.

"Sokka was talking about the fact I don't come from this world." Slowly I told them everything, going into a lot more detail. I told them about the earthquake, about how my world instead of having bending had technology and how we loved fictional stories. Stories that sometimes weren't as fictional as they appeared.

"You know our future?" Katara asked in shock as she tried to process what I was saying.

"Intimately," I admitted softly, "I loved that, well this particular story. But then I stopped looking at it for a year and a half and then I ended up here. Needless to say while I have a good memory I can't remember everything."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aang asked softly. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"For the same reason you didn't want to be the avatar. I didn't want the weight of the world on my shoulders. I struggled enough in learning how this world works and trying to fit in. I didn't need anymore issues and then how was I supposed to tell you that you'd find Aang in an iceberg on a fishing trip? I didn't know if you were going to find him tomorrow or in almost a year. And even after Aang How was I supposed to say that I knew everything about your life from the moment you met him until the day... well I..." I sighed again. Aang looked unsure and Katara looked downright incredulous.

"If I told you I was scared you wouldn't look at me as a friend and companion but as a map. I was scared you'd ask me how to live your lives right down on what to eat. I wouldn't be a person anymore and besides, my knowledge doesn't change like all this does. Because I'm here the world is changing. Eventually at some point my knowledge is going to be outdated and then if you're still expecting all my answer to be right I could end up killing you. Just because I underestimated how fast things would change. I couldn't do that." There was silence for a long time as my friends took in my words. Aang seemed to understand as he gave me a pitying smile. His eyes clearly saying that he understood and he'd stand by me. Sokka too was looking supportive, in a determined sort of way. I understood he was telling me that he had my back, no matter what. On the other side of the story Katara was looking conflicted. She didn't seem to know whether to support me or to criticize me. Either way I decided that I wasn't going to blame her. She was still young, she wasn't as aware of the world as Aang was. She hadn't experienced what Aang had.

"How much are you willing to tell us about what's going to happen?" She finally asked. I sighed.

"I don't know in all honesty. There is just to many variables involved." I admitted. "I don't want to tell you something that is going to happen then have you make a different choice and do something that may have severe consequences."

"And what if you don't tell us and something has changed like you fear and someone gets hurt because of it."

"That's already happened." My companions snapped to attention, suddenly alert.

"Who?"

"Suki. She wasn't supposed to get that badly hurt. She was supposed to be fine and wish Sokka farewell." I admitted with a shaky voice. I still felt bad about what happened to Suki but there was nothing I could really do to change what had been done. It was over. Like I had told Aang, each new day like a second chance. Sokka nodded seriously, there was a sadness in his eyes. We still didn't know if Suki and survived. If this had happened in the actual series I wouldn't really have thought about it. Suki had been a minor character until later in the series, not really worth interest. However, not only did I know how important Suki was going to be in the long run, I also knew she was a real person, she wasn't ink and paper and animation. She was a real sixteen year old girl who had her entire village nearly burnt to the ground because they had welcomed three strangers into their midst.

"Is that it?"

"That's all I can think of now, I don't think there are more people who were hurt."

"What about things you want to change." I looked up at Aang in surprise.

"What are some things you want to stop from happening? Let us know and maybe when that time comes, if it comes, we can help." I gave myself a small smile.

"I don't know but... I can at least tell you what I want to stop. I won't tell you what leads up to that though, I'm not really comfortable with that yet." They nodded. I had a sneaking suspicion that they just wanted an idea of what was going to happen to them.

"I want to stop Jet from dying, I want to stop Appa from being bison-napped. I want to help Zuko make the right choice earlier. I want to save Iroh. I want to-" I trailed off before saying in a stronger voice.

"I don't want anyone to ever have to suffer or hurt. I want to save everyone I can. No matter what. I just don't know how to do that." I admitted with a blush.

"That's a tall order." Sokka warned.

"I know, that's why I don't want to tell you guys. You shouldn't have to get involved. None of you should have to go through this. You're still kids, you deserve to have a childhood but you didn't. Your childhood was taken away when Sozin decided to take over the rest of the world. It's something that I can't change but it is something I wish I could have."

"I don't." Katara told me. It was my turn to look incredulous. How could she not want that?

"Because if that never happened. None of us would have ever met each other." I smiled at Katara as Sokka pointed something else out.

"If you're striving for a perfect world you're not going to get it Pala. There isn't such a thing."

"No," I agreed, "but I can always try. If I have high goals then I have a higher chance of success." There was silence on the bison for a while as we all took what had been said in. Aang seemed troubled and kept stroking Appa nervously. Katara was deep in thought, unaware of how Sokka was inspecting her. He was keeping an eye on his sister, making sure she was going to be okay. I didn't blame him. There was a lot to be worried about. I gently reached over and touched Aang on the shoulder.

"I promise I'll do everything I can." The young avatar sent me a smile.

"I know. I trust you." After a moment I looked at him more seriously.

"Why did you and Katara trust me so quickly?"

"Well Sokka believed you," He replied, "and your story was to out there to be a lie. Kind of like how I was trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years... I guess the most unrealistic things are the most real sometimes." I smiled warmly. Aang had no idea how good it was to hear that. Apparently being told that this was just as crazy as it felt was something I had needed.

"Thank you Aang." Aang shrugged.

"No problem. But you need to trust us. The monks always warned me to never get caught in a web of lies."

"I guess I nearly got caught in one." I admitted. "So how do you escape a web of lies?"

"You tell the truth. A single truth can cut through a web of lies like a scythe through corn."

* * *

(If you read the author note on chapter 16 don't worry about reading this)

I am so so sorry that this update is so late. To make up for it though I'm posting two chapters at the same time chapter 16 and chapter 17. I severely underestimated how hard it would be to move and unpack in an entirely new place and to add to that we got a kitten three days ago. A little eight week old cat is now added to the family and getting underfoot as well doesn't help anything. On another topic I'm for sure going to be able to update once again every Saturday for the foreseeable future. I'll let you know if something changes about that. Also I've been thinking of renaming myself Firebrand, the book that Princess Kassandra (AKA Princess Kassie) was named for. Anyway thank you for your patience and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write back to every review. I hope that will change as well. Anyway. Once again thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 17 of Change the World.


	18. Panda Lilies

Chapter 18

Panda Lilies

"You're all idiots." I grumbled as rain soaked through my hair, pasting my three stranded braid to my chest and the occasional loose strand to my forehead. "Run down a hill and climb a tree? Run in zig-zags? None of those work except making a loud noise to scar it away and then only with black bears which that bear wasn't." Katara sent me a scathing look from underneath the peach umbrella.

"And why would it be the same as in your world?" I felt myself bristle at the sarcastic tone. The relationship between Katara and I had plummeted since I had told them of my secret. At first I had been okay with it and given her space to figure it out. Now, four days later and I was getting sick of her attitude. Aang had completely accepted me and Sokka had never once wavered but Katara remained as cold as the day she found out. In fact I was beginning to think our relationship had gotten worse. I opened my mouth to say something when she butted in front of me.

"I'll let you under the umbrella if you admit you were wrong, Sokka." She told her brother. I huffed, indigent.

"Anyone could have guessed it was going to rain," Sokka insisted, "It's been cloudy all day. Look I'll tell the future now. It's going to keep drizzling." I chuckled. Sokka's hand movements were ridiculous the added bonus that the rain really did stop that moment was perfect.

"Not everyone has the gift Sokka." Aang teased gently. I desperately wanted to make a comment but restrained myself. I didn't want to completely destroy the already crumbling relationship between Katara and I.

We arrived at Aunt Wu's village a little while later and Katara insisted that we see her. I was careful to keep my mouth closed. We were escorted in by a man who welcomed us with the 'eerie' words "Welcome, Aunt Wu is expecting you."

Inside I was surprised with how beautiful everything was. Solid wood tables and boxes. Silk screens decorated with images of cherry blossoms and small birds. The entire two story building sang of wealth. Thinking back I realized that Aunt Wu's village was about the same size as Haru's (including the prisoners that is) and yet it looked like it was in the golden era. There were flower beds surrounding each house and the streets were cobbled with white stone and motor. The roofs were green and curved in the traditional style. For a village with maybe two hundred people for population it seemed as though it belonged to an entirely different world then Haru's. I wondered briefly if this wealth was all from Aunt Wu and how a woman who asked for no money was able to support an entire village. Shaking my head I put the question aside, deciding that I would ask Aunt Wu later. I took the opportunity to do some more reading. The writer of my fire nation scroll who I still didn't know the name of had just finished his training and had been assigned to a small group of soldiers guarding a new Fire Nation colony.

_Day 1 of my time at the colony and already I have decided that city life is to complicated for me. Give me a plot of earth to toil over and leave me to do to it what I will. This assignment seems ridiculously easy for what we were led to expect in training. Still I stay alert. As innocent as this seems I don't wish to fall into a false sense of security. I still have scars from when I made that mistake back at the camp. _

I was aware of Katara leaving with Aunt Wu and the thick haired girl who I couldn't remember the name of talk to Aang. I chose to ignore both and continue to read.

_Day 2. Today we got to exercise our disciplinary ability. A small group of teenagers decided to protest the new nations occupancy of their home. I don't blame them. The more I see of this war the more I realize that it is not a good thing. It hurt everyone like a swarm of locus. Seven of the teens were caught and it was placed on our shoulders to carry out the discipline. I was given a whip and placed behind a fourteen year old girl. The sentence was five lashes. Easy for a seasoned soldier to handle but for a child, pure agony. It took everything I had to hit her and every time I did I wanted to scream with her. It was even worse when I realized that I was only two and a half years older than her. Somehow over my six month training period I lost my youth. War is a leech that steals away innocence and vitality leaving behind old, tortured souls. _

"Your future will be full of pain, most of it self-inflicted." I jumped. I had been so absorbed in my reading that I hadn't even noticed Aunt Wu returning.

"You didn't even read my palm or anything!" Sokka yelped, glaring at the offending woman.

"I didn't have to, it's written all over your face." I looked at Sokka curiously. There was a rather interesting dark spot on his cheek where the fish had hit him earlier today. Then I turned and looked at Aunt Wu. She was a handsome woman and I could tell that she was intelligent. She knew what to look for to diagnose a personality. There was no doubt in my mind that she was simply ahead of her time and knew how to profile.

"Then I guess I'll go next." I stated, rolling up my scroll and tucking it away. I was going to enjoy this, while I was no profiler I had done exceptionally well in all my psychology courses. Aunt Wu lead me into a private area. She gestured at a pillow for me to sit in and then raised her eyebrows.

"Would you like me to read your palm or do a more advanced type?"

"How about some questions first." I proposed, crossing my legs. Aunt Wu nodded, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I didn't think you would be one convinced easily."

"You're right. I don't think you can tell the future. I think you know what to look for in people to guess at who they are and their history. From there you use the four logical fallacies to convince people that you're telling them their future." Aunt Wu's face didn't change.

"And what are these four Logical Fallacies?" She asked lightly. I sighed.

"The Barnum Effect, The fallacy of positive instances, the self-serving bias and the ad hoc explanations. Essentially you avoid anything specific, using vague terms and references that could fit a very wide variety of people. You will sometimes contradict yourself and our minds will cause us to remember what applied to us. We want to hear good things and are more likely to believe something positive and if we do catch you in a mistake you can explain it away." I crossed my arms with a smug smile.

"The only thing that confuses me is when you use bones. How do you know how certain bones will break? Or do you use the same techniques?" Aunt Wu stared at me for a moment before she broke out into a deep throaty laughter.

"Very clever girl. You know what you're looking for. You're right, of course though I am surprised you know, usually only other fortune tellers like I know this. The secrets have been passed down through the generations although I have never heard the names you gave them before. Were you trained as a fortune teller?" I shook my head.

"No, I was taught how to read people and as part of that I was taught the sort of things the average person falls for. I am curious though, how much can you tell from just looking at a person?" Aunt Wu smiled.

"I'll tell you everything I found out about you in this short time as long as you do not tell my secret to anyone else. It is how I make my living." I cocked my head at that thoughtfully.

"But you don't ask for any payment? How could you make your living off this if you don't accept money?" Aunt Wu smiled.

"I'll keep that as my secret for now. However do you wish to start?" I nodded. Curiosity was biting at me to find out everything I could.

"You recently got into a fight with the water tribe girl or the two of you are currently at odds with each other. You have recently undergone some major change and your way of life has changed dramatically. You are learned and intelligent so you came from a family with some money and lived a life of comfort until the change occurred. I couldn't tell you exactly what happened but I suspect that you met up with the water tribe siblings shortly after this event. You have been trained to fight with a bow and know at least one style of fighting where you can protect yourself without a weapon as well. You are not a bender and I suspect that you originally came from one of the fire nation colonies. Perhaps the anger your girl companion holds is because you kept your origin a secret from them?" I shivered. Quickly I drew my attention to the mistakes she had made, keeping them in my memory so I didn't fall into the same trap so many people did.

"You're close. My family wasn't well off, we always had money to get by but it was tight sometimes. Also I'm not from the fire colonies. Still, that was eerily accurate. How did you get all that?" Aunt Wu leaned back with a knowing expression on her face.

"Actually I got a good part of it off the water tribe girl, Katara. She is an open book, all to eager to believe which is always useful. You look like someone who has both earth kingdom and fire nation bloodlines but you travel with two water tribe and an airbender. I could tell you've been trained to fight with a bow because of the unique callous that only archers get, however it is very faint, so you recently began or don't practice a lot. You walk with the confidence of someone who feels safe so either you are a fool with a false sense of security which I already knew was not true or know hand to hand combat." Aunt Wu grinned wolfishly, "All that helps lead up to the change theory." I nodded.

"So how can you tell if a person is a bender? Can you tell how good of a bender they are as well?" Aunt Wu nodded.

"Earthbenders are harder on their feet and plant them firmly, their movements are powerful and purposeful. Waterbenders move smoothly, almost gliding as they walk, their movements are graceful like a dancers. Firebenders are firm in their movements but more versatile and flexible then earthbenders. As for the airbender in the other room, he barely touches the floor while he is walking, sliding more than walking."

I laughed gently as Aunt Wu stood and ushered me out to be with my companions.

* * *

"Well now you can see that fortune-telling is all a big hoax." Sokka exclaimed as we walked out of Aunt Wu's place.

"You're just saying that since you're going to make yourself miserable your whole life." Katara replied with a sneaky smile.

"That's not true, my life is going to be peaceful and happy-"

"Don't kick that rock." I warned while walking by. Sokka stopped, looked at the rock he had been about to kick and quickly moved away. Katara glared at me. What was her problem anyway? Katara and Aang wandered off talking about Aunt Wu's prediction while Sokka stayed behind with me.

"I'm sorry." I turned to Sokka incredulous.

"For what?"

"I told you to give Katara a chance. I thought she would believe you. After everything that has happened to us. Normally I'm the one who has to have everything proved to him time and time again."

"That and the guy with the boomerang." I teased with a smile, purposefully avoiding the subject he was trying to bring up. It worked. Sokka's face became dreamy as he agreed.

"Yeah, that too." I chuckled. One of the things about Sokka was that it was easy to stroke his ego and yet he never seemed to become ridiculously full of himself. Then again he always seemed to be the but of many a joke. That might have had something to do with it.

We walked into the main square, following Katara and Aang only to discover Aunt Wu reading the clouds. I sighed and turned away as Sokka began arguing with a man about how ridiculous he sounded. I decided to ignore everything and find somewhere that I could meditate. Although I had failed to meditate correctly every single time I still had been able to contact the spirits. Maybe it was because they always seemed to come to me, not the other way around.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a painfully loud bang. I shot upright and stuck my head out of the window. A pillar of smoke spewed from the open mouth of the volcano. I didn't even stop to think I took off and ran down to the square where Katara, Sokka and Aang were debating with the people.

"And I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears." The man who had been attacked by the platypus-bear retorted. I wasn't going to waste any time. Things were looking bad.

"Katara, Aang come here, Sokka get Aunt Wu." I snapped. I remembered this part of the episode very well because my family and I had always laughed at how ridiculous the sign for volcanic doom was. Sokka took off and Katara and Aang approached me.

"We have to make the cloud sign for volcanic doom." I told them quickly, "climb on Appa and bend the clouds, they're made of air and water so you should be fine. You need to make a cloud that is shaped like a skull." I told them quickly and quietly so that the villagers couldn't hear us. Aang and Katara both nodded, neither was going to argue when there was a village on the line.

"That's that the legend of your world says?" I nodded sharply and Aang took off, followed a little more slowly by Katara.

I stood waiting and watching as the clouds changed before my eyes. What had once been a big fluffy cloud with no distinctive shape was changing, becoming more sinister.

"Aunt Wu, look." I heard aunt Wu's cry of surprise and smirked. This was going great. Another explosion from the volcano wracked the town and I realized that I shouldn't count my blessings yet. There was still a lot that could happen and there was a lot that could go wrong. I joined the people as Sokka organized us, Earthbenders joining in with non-benders to build a trench around the town.

Heat was building and small tremors shook the ground as we furiously began digging and bending. The benders were clearing significantly more than us with shovels. Still I furiously toiled on.

Half an hour later it felt like night had fallen. Thick clouds of smoke filled the sky and gentle flakes of ash fell down like snow. A promise of silent death. I didn't stop my work despite the fact my hands were breaking out into blisters from the rough wood of the shovel's handle and I was drenched in sweat. Another explosion wracked the area, strong enough to knock me and many other villagers off their feet. Sokka shouted an order again, demanding that everyone get out of there as fast as they could. No one even waited to hear the end of his cries. We all scrambled into town. I stopped as soon as Sokka did, breathing hard I leaned against the side of a building. Sokka and Katara were likewise effected. Only Aang didn't seem bothered by the work we had put out. I had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with his airbending though I had little proof. One day I would have to ask him the full extent of his abilities.

"That isn't good." Sokka muttered as lava poured down the mountainside in rivulets and then waves. It seemed like the entire mountain was being drenched with molten rock and ash. I didn't even have time to fully take in the lava overflowing the trench we had made before Aang was changing it, turning it into solid stone. I gaped in awe. There were no words to describe the wave of ice-cold air that hit the tsunami of lava and turned it into rock. One second the lava was raw and burning, ready to consume the entire town, the next it was a giant barrier, protecting the very place it had been about to attack itself. I couldn't help but build the analogy in my head, it was an incredible sight.

For the next few hours, ash rained from the sky along with the occasional pumice stone, light airy rocks that would actually float on water. I pocketed a few of them, thinking they might be useful sometime in the future before joining the rest of the village in cleaning the streets.

By the time the volcano had calmed and the streets had been clean it was nearly night, the stars were unable to be seen as the heavy layer of smoke covered them like a veil. Aunt Wu offered us a place to stay in her house and we accepted in an instant. I was feeling filthy and gross, as was everyone else.

"I have made up a bath for you," Aunt Wu told us with a small smile, "I believe Maddi will have some questions for me." Katara left quickly, looking both tired and excited at the idea of a bath. As was I but Aunt Wu was right, some questions had occurred to me and I wanted to know the answers. As soon as Aang and Sokka had left I turned to the elderly woman.

"Why did you tell the villagers those ridiculous fortunes?" Aunt Wu raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific Madison."

"Okay, why did you tell one guy that he was going to find his true love when he wore red shoes? Why did you tell someone that they should never have a bath? Why did you tell Meng that she would marry a guy with big ears? And why a rare flower? How did you know he was going to give her a panda lily?" Aunt Wu laughed and raised her hands.

"You know it is a good thing I know my customers," she told me with a smile, "otherwise I wouldn't know anyone but Meng. As it is, the man with the red shoes... His name is Chang, he believed that he would never find someone who would love him. He had never had any luck with the ladies, he was to tactless. He came to me, asking when and where he would meet his true love. As you know I don't know the future so I told him that he would meet his true love on a day where he wore red shoes." I nodded, it made sense it kept with being a fortune-teller and at the same time it helped the man out.

"The man who never takes a bath... he is an interesting case. He believed that he was going to die, murdered in fact. He didn't trust anybody. He was paranoid."

"What does that have to do with never taking a bath."

"I told him he would die by drowning in his bathing tub." I blinked, not understanding why she would say that. Noticing my confusion Aunt Wu explained.

"By saying he would die in his bathing tub he lost much of his fear of being attacked. Although I'm not surprised that he has refused to take a bath. This is much better then the alternative. He was a danger to himself and others."

"So by telling him he was going to die in water he lost his paranoia?" Aunt Wu nodded.

"To an extent, all his fear is now focused on water rather than people. I was worried that he was going to kill someone one day out of perceived self-defence." I nodded, this was starting to make sense.

"And Meng?"

"She wanted to believe one day she would have a husband and she wanted to know what to look for. As for the last girl, that was Jin, I knew she was going to get a Panda lily from that wonderful young man because he told me. The two have been in love for months and it was about high time they became serious." I chuckled at the last one. Aunt Wu might not have always done the best thing but she meant well. She wanted to take care of her village.

"Maddi if you want a bath go now before Sokka tries to steal it." I turned to see Katara peering down from the stairs. I nodded and quickly scurried up.

The water was warm still when I sunk into the bathwater Katara had used previously. It seemed like it was a long time ago that I had been able to just turn on a tap and have hot water. The amount of effort it took to get a single metal tub filled with hot water meant that to have to refill the tub for each bath was a dream. Back at the south pole I had shared a single tub with at least ten other women. Each of us was expected to get washed and out in about five minutes so that the next person could go. The washing was organized by age, the youngest always had to go first and the eldest last. This meant that there was only about three people who went before Katara and I went after her. Here though, with only four of us I got to use water that had only been used by one person before. It was almost a luxury. Still I was quick. I used the soap which was scented with lavender (now that was a luxury) and scrubbed my body thoroughly with an old rag. The soap I used for my body was also used on my hair and face. Afterwards I felt raw but clean, a feeling I had come to expect. It was refreshing. I dried myself as best I could in the fabric I had been given then changed into my water tribe clothing which was clean and shouted for Aang. For some reason Aang insisted that Katara and I both go before him for the bathing routine, once again it was something that the monks did that Aang was reliving. I didn't question it, still it was on the list of questions I wanted to ask Aang about. Somehow though, I doubted that I would ever learn the answers.

That night I lay in my sleeping bag and stared up at the wooden ceiling and mentally counted off the episodes until what I knew of the first season was complete. There was Bato, The Northern Airtemple and then we would be in the North pole. Two weeks were left before we were expected to be there. Two weeks until I faced the season finale. Things had seemed so slow at the beginning, I would have never known that it would be this soon that I would face such a huge decision. A decision I wasn't sure I was ready for. I still had so many questions that were going unanswered, I still had so much I wanted to learn and I only had two weeks left. The clock was ticking and I was trying in vain to imagine that it had stopped.

* * *

_A fairly light, fluffy chapter. Some theories about how their world worked and some real-world psychology terms. I actually had been planning on skipping this chapter but with how serious things were about to become I decided a light chapter might be nice before I start throwing everything I have planned at you. Anyway thank you to the guests who reviewed I really appreciate it. Actually I'm just going to say thank you once again to anyone who reviewed, I love reading what you think or suggestions about this story. Anyway thank you and I hope you have a nice day._

_Princess Kassie Out._


End file.
